Not Yet Finished
by Sardonic Kender Smile
Summary: Nergal is defeated, but many things have still to be resolved. Eliwood is forced to marry Lyn, Kent is forced to just stand by, and Hector is forced to understand this odd emotion everybody feels.
1. A Cleric and a Vulnerary

_Okay, I tend to make summeries sound over-used and cheesy, but here goes: Nergal has been defeated, but everything is far from over. Eliwood is forced to find a wife, Lyn is forced to embrace a destiny she does not want, Kent is forced to do a duty he wishes he didn't have, and Hector is forced to understand this odd emotion everybody feels. Between the aftermath of a devestating war, the four of them are caught in a whirlwind of sorrow, lies, and most of all--confusion. Will they ever be able to figure it out...and if they do, will all of them be happy?_

_A/N:Howdy, I am Sardonic Kender Smile. Sorry, the summery isn't that good, but I still hope you'll give this story a try. This is my second fanfic, and I've takena drastically different route--my first story is just humor and random chaos (woot woot!),but this will be a romance. I've never technically written a romance before, so please review and let me know how I'm doing:-) (__Oh, Della the tactician is in my first story as well as this one. Unlike in my first story, however, she won't be appearing much. She and Sain are mainly there to give comic releif, though I have yet to decide how much releif this story will need.)_

_**CHAPTER ONE--A CLERIC AND A VULNERARY**_

"Wow," Kent said softly, sighing, "It's really over."

"It took long enough," Sain moaned, shooting an accusing glance at the tactician.

"It's not _my _fault!" Della protested. "Would you rather me have ordered you all to charge? You wouldn't have lasted past Uhai! _Patience _was the key with so many enemies…"

"It doesn't matter how long it took," said Lyn tiredly, walking between Sain and Della to break up their argument. "What matters is that this all is finished. Nergal is defeated. At long last."

Fighting back tears of exhaustion and pain, Lyn hurried away.

"Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked softly. He followed her, to make sure she was okay.

As her knight, of course.

"Is it really finished, Lyn?" Della murmured, watching Kent follow her with a critical eye. "Is this all really finished?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sain, confused.

Della smirked. "Oh, it's not over yet."

"What? What's going—"

"Come on," the tactician ordered, yanking the knight away.

"Where are we going?"

"To finish things!"

"What, you mean for Kent and Lady Lyndis?"

"Naturally."

"But…they went the other way! Why are we going this way? You're cutting off the circulation in my arm, by the way…"

Della ignored that. "We're going in the opposite direction because we can't have you interfering in Kent's business—it might be dangerous. Besides, this is something that'll just have to finish itself. We finish it by leaving it alone. It's a self-stirring solute of sorts." She grinned. "How's that for biology alliteration?"

Sain sighed tiredly.

* * *

Kent could see her talking to Merlinus, ordering that her stuff should start to be packed up. The knight sighed. Packing up. This whole adventure was finally over…and they were going home. Home to where Lyn would have to be a lady, and Kent…

He pushed the thought away as he strode towards her—he thought too much about that. It was getting redundant.

"Lady Lyndis?" he asked. Lyn thanked Merlinus with a nod and turned to Kent.

"Kent! Are you alright?"

Kent bowed. "Of course. I merely came to make sure _you _were alright."

"Oh…I'm fine. Thank you for checking up on me." Lyn's voice was sincere, but Kent noticed a deep gash on her forearm. He handed his vulnerary to her, smiling slightly.

"Sometimes I think you may be _too _tough, milady."

"No such thing," she murmured, accepting the vulnerary. "Thank you, Kent."

"Think nothing of it. It is…"

"Your duty, I know, I know," she finished for him. With a small smile, she turned and walked off, clutching his vulnerary close to her.

"Yes," Kent whispered when he was out of hearing. "My duty." He was left wondering why her voice had sounded so very sad.

"It's because she's hurt," Kent told himself sternly. "Give it a day and a cleric and she'll be back to normal." The knight sighed.

* * *

"We did it!" Hector cheered. "We really did it!"

"Yes!" Eliwood echoed, smiling. "We…really…" The lord collapsed, but Hector caught him before he hit the ground.

"Eliwood?" his friend asked urgently. "Hey! Wake up! Eliwood!"

Eliwood stirred restlessly, but didn't awaken. Hector sighed. An onlooker might have thought he was irritated, but really Hector was worried.

"Hector!" Lyn cried, running up to him. "What…what's happened to Eliwood?"

"Probably just exhaustion," Hector told her, trying to stay calm. "And…you know, a lot's happened to him."

Lyn nodded.

"Hey," Hector noted, "Your cut's looking better."

"What?" Lyn looked at her forearm. "Oh, yes. Kent gave me a vulnerary." She smiled a bit, gingerly touching what remained of her wound.

"Yup, that's Kent for you…what the--!" Hector pulled his hand away from Eliwood's side to find it stained with blood.

"You _idiot!_" Hector growled to his unconscious friend. "You've been hurt this whole time, bleeding even through your clothes, and you didn't tell anyone!" Now sufficiently annoyed, Hector slung Eliwood over his shoulder as if the redhead was no more then a sack of potatoes and stomped off in search of Serra.

Lyn bit her lip. Even though Nergal was defeated, it seemed that she still had so much to worry about. Everyone around camp was trying to heal up their various injuries, taking their more serious wounds to Serra and Pricilla. Lyn hoped Eliwood would be alright. She also found herself thinking of Kent, but quickly pushed those thoughts away.

She hugged her arms and suddenly felt very alone. Everywhere around camp she could see signs—Erk helping Pricilla pack even though he was no longer her escort, Nino and Jaffar each trying to make the other take the one vulnerary left, Isadora and Harken talking in excited whispers…even Lucius and Serra had caught each other's eye!

As Lyn watched, she wondered if there would ever be anyone out there for her. Eliwood and Hector were such good friends that it would be awkward if she wanted anything more, Rath was more a family member to her than anything else, and Kent…

"Stop it," she whispered to herself. "Kent is beneath me." Her eyes widened as she realized that her words were not her own—it was Lady Lyndis talking, not Lyn. But she had never wanted to be Lady Lyndis in the first place.

With a growl of frustration, she turned on her heel and stalked to her tent.

* * *

Eliwood finally opened his eyes. All he could see was blue light, but that faded away to be replaced with Serra's face and a dimly glowing staff.

"Sheesh," the cleric scowled, "and here I thought you were a _good _fighter. But you got yourself so bashed around that I had to use a Mend instead of a Heal!"

"Hector?" Eliwood asked, still waking up. "Lyndis?"

"I'm here," said Hector. "Lyn's resting, though. Are you okay?"

Eliwood tried to sit up but ended falling back to the cot. "I'm fine. I suppose."

"Good." Hector's face darkened. "Because now I get to yell at you about what an idiot you are!"

"Stop yelling at the patients!" Serra screeched. Hector frowned but obliged, knowing better than to argue with Serra.

The cleric bustled over to Eliwood, holding a cup of something that smelled horrible. "Drink this. A silver arrow was the main cause of your wound, but it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't let yourself be hit with so many Nosferatus. Now you've lost too much blood, but this will help you sleep."

She handed him the drink, but Eliwood hesitated before gulping it down. It smelled even more horrible close up.

"It's not just physical wounds, either," Serra rambled on. "There's a lot of mental things wrong with you. DRINK THE POTION!"

Hastily, Eliwood obliged.

"Anyway," the cleric continued, "watching all your friends get hurt, defeating your foe, getting Ninian back, and then losing her again…"

The sound of the dragon-girl's name made Eliwood feel dizzy and sick. It was all he could do to stay calm and keep drinking.

"But don't worry." Serra smiled sweetly. "_I'd _make a much better wife—"

"Not a chance," said Hector, nonchalantly knocking her away from the bedside with one sweep of his arm. "We all know that Eliwood's going to marry Lyn."

Eliwood's eyes flew open and he coughed, sending Serra's potion spraying everywhere.

"You can't deny it," said Hector, grinning. "I'm off to find Marcus right now—we're going to come up with a matchmaking plan."

With that, Hector walked out of the infirmary tent, and Serra went to attend to other patients. Eliwood felt sleep overcome him from what he had managed to swallow of the potion. He desperately fought that sleep.

_I can't relax, not now! There is so much that needs to be finished, so many issues and problems that need to be resolved, so many people who need a strong leader! I can't fall asleep, just as much as I can't marry Lyn. She is one of my best friends, that would be too strange! I can't…fall…asleep…_

As Eliwood drifted off, he tried to call out to his friends, hoping that one might hear and wake him up. "Hector…Della…Lyndis…"

The last name on his lips, though, before he was asleep for good, was the name of St. Elimine.

* * *

_A/N: Perhaps it's not the best of starts, but it's a start. I personally think this storygets better as it goes--the whole plot is by no means revealed by this point. Anyway, I'm a pretty fast typer, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter of this up in a couple weeks...maybe less. Please review--I'm trying to improve, plus I need to figure out how many people actually want to read this, and besides that, reviews really brighten my day! _


	2. Questions

_A/N: Yay, chapter two. I have absolutely no idea why I'm writing this…I hope you all will just understand that I have random moments where I like to write less silly stuff. Perhaps this is an outlet for my random cheesy-ness…ah heck, I'll analyze myself later. I'd rather write, right now…

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two--Questions**_

"Pricilla?" Marcus suggested.

"Too quiet," Hector answered, slouching back in his chair.

"Nino?"

"Too stupid. Besides, she likes Jaffar."

"Rebecca?"

"Nope. Too poor."

"She is Pheraen, though, so Eliwood might marry her without causing a scandal."

"Like Eliwood would want to marry someone who actually says hello to the sun every morning." Hector shuddered. "Too cheerful."

"Point taken," said Marcus. "How about Florina?"

"NONONONO," Hector thundered. "That girl would annoy the living daylights out of any man!"

"I suppose so. One of her sisters, then? Fiora?"

Hector frowned. "Fiora left on urgent business. I don't know why…personally, I think she's afraid of something…"

Marcus frowned. "Afraid? Of what?"

Sain ran past them, calling, "Fiora, my love! Don't leave!"

Della ran after him, laughing.

"Ooookaaay…" said Hector slowly.

Marcus looked up at Hector, struck with a sudden idea. "Della?"

"I dunno, Marcus. She's awfully young."

"She is fourteen, correct? That's only three years younger than Lord Eliwood."

"Yeah, but she's…kinda…she's…" Hector decided to stop beating around the bush. "She's WEIRD, Marcus."

"Eliwood seems fond of her."

"But that's just because she's his tactician! Heck, if they didn't like each other, we wouldn't have beaten Nergal."

Marcus nodded, understanding, as Lyn walked by.

"Hector," the princess asked, "Have you seen Eliwood? I thought he was in the infirmary."

Hector pointed to a tent without even looking at her. Disgruntled, Lyn walked away.

Marcus slowly raised his head to catch Hector's eye. "Lyn?"

"Lyn."

"Lyn!" they both said firmly.

* * *

Lyn peered into the tent Hector pointed out. There Eliwood was, sitting on his bedroll, his head in his hands.

"Eliwood?" she asked softly. "Are you alright?"

Eliwood looked up, surprised. "Ah! Lyndis." He shot to his feet to be polite, but the world swam around him and he wished he had gotten up more slowly. "Yes…I'm fine."

Lyn folded her arms. "You don't look fine."

"N-no, I'm very well, really…"

"Then would you like to spar with me?" Lyn asked, smirking.

"No!" Eliwood answered a little too quickly, remembering how fast—and sharp—the Manni Katti was. Sparring with the Sol Katti would even worse.

"Ha! I knew it." Lyn crossed the room to him. "You are most certainly not fine, otherwise you would be more than willing to practice your swordsmanship."

"No," Eliwood whispered.

Lyn looked surprised. "What?"

Eliwood continued, his voice even softer than usual. "I…I never did enjoy sparring. Even with you and Hector, even as we laughed and turned something violent into something fun…there was a part deep inside of me that knew that we were only practicing…and one day practice would be over, and we'd be killing instead."

"Eliwood…" Lyn whispered, suddenly sad.

The lord turned his face away. "I'm sorry. Everyone must think I'm horribly weak. But…I never wanted to kill anyone. I can't help the way I am."

"No one thinks that," Lyn assured him. "They all think you're very brave. Talk to Lowen—you're his new hero." She laughed a bit, seeing Lowen in her mind's eye, his hair flopping all over the place.

Eliwood smiled. "No…his only hero is whoever invented breakfast."

"Very true," Lyn agreed. "Well…I must go make sure all my things are packed. We leave tomorrow."

With that, she left the tent. Eliwood wished she would have stayed. It had only been a day since the defeat of Nergal, the death of Athos, and the loss of Ninian and Nils. When he was alone, he felt all that sorrow crushing him, suffocating him. When Hector, Lyn, or Della were with him, though…that pain became a bit more tolerable.

Suddenly Hector walked in.

"Lyn just came through here," he observed, one eyebrow raised. "What was going on?"

Eliwood shrugged. "She just came to check up on me."

"Ri-i-ight," Hector said with a wink. "Sure…"

"Hector!" Eliwood cried, blushing furiously.

"Calm down. You know I'm kidding."

"At least she bothered to make sure I was okay, instead of frolicking away with Marcus to ruin my future like certain _other _people I know."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

Eliwood sighed tiredly. "Just forget it. Please. Why can't we all just forget?"

"Eliwood? You look miserable. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Don't you dare give me that," Hector warned him. "I want the _truth. Are you okay_?

Eliwood closed his eyes, trying hard to control his emotions. Finally he couldn't keep it inside anymore.

"No!" he cried. "I'm not! I killed Nergal, the man I pitied above all else, with my own hands; I met a Legend and had to watch him die; I've seen Ninian die—_I _killed her, Hector!--I've seen her come back, and I had to let her go again!"

Hector was taken aback by such an outburst. Eliwood never yelled about anything! If Eliwood felt so bad about so much…what could Hector say, what could anyone say, to take away that pain?"

"Eliwood…I…"

"You couldn't understand! I cared for her more than anyone I've ever known! I would do anything, just to see her smile. I've never felt that way before—and I don't think I'll ever feel that way again." He turned to his best friend. "Hector…I feel so _awful _inside."

"Eliwood," said Hector sympathetically, "look, it'll be okay. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Trust me."

Eliwood nodded miserably. "Of course I trust you. Please…forgive me for bursting out like that."

"Nuh-uh," Hector growled. "You just _can't _apologize for as little a thing as losing your cool for a minute to rant about the girl you loved."

"But…I'm to be Marquess Pherae someday, and I need to be ready. I can't just let my feelings rule me like that."

"Sure you can, I do it all the time!" Hector told him. Eliwood smiled. "There we go," said Hector. "You know…you've accomplished a lot. We've all had to grow up really fast. Why don't you take some time to relax again?"

"It's good advice," Eliwood agreed. "But things still aren't finished. There are bandits everywhere, and it'll be quite tiresome getting home. But once I'm home…I'll calm down."

Satisfied, Hector left his friend in peace. He wasn't gone more than five seconds when Della stuck her head in.

"Did I actually hear you say you'd _calm down_?" she asked incredulously. "Right after I told you to do so five times yesterday? And six times this morning, before you got up and just left the infirmary, risking yourself to another collapse due to exhaustion?"

"Della, I'm—"

"Hey," she snapped. "Who's the doctor, here?"

"Pricilla. Serra. Pent."

Della sighed. "Okay, true, but who's taking biology?"

"…Biolo-what?"

"Exactly." Della stepped into the tent. "We can't have any viruses enter your cells through the phospholipid bilayer, can we?" She looked at his face, and her mouth formed a sad half-smile. "You're very sad, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I should say the same to you," Eliwood retorted.

"What?"

"Aren't you sad?" asked the lord, confused. "You look like you feel almost as bad as I do."

"Huh? You're right! I feel so sad all of a sudden! But I felt just fine before I came in here…" Della muttered, examining her hands. Suddenly she looked up. "Do you think this is what Lord Pent was talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

She crossed the tent to him. "He called me an empath. What does that mean?"

"I think it's someone who can feel other people's emotions," Eliwood answered.

"Ah, that explains it." She took hold of his hands. "Then I can feel almost as bad as you do just by standing around you. You know I don't like to be sad—so cheer up!" That was a command.

"We're not on the battlefield, Della," Eliwood reminded her, smiling.

"Maybe not a battlefield _you're _familiar with," Della muttered, thinking of Lyn and Kent. What she was trying to finish was very much like battle. It demanded tactics and action, and it was rather perilous. She looked back to the Lord, and thought of him and Ninian. "Well…I guess you _are_ familiar with it. Eliwood…I'm really sorry…about Ninian."

"It's nothing," said Eliwood, detaching his hands from hers. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Della huffed. "You know that keeping things inside doesn't make them any better!" She sighed and walked to the door. "So if you ever want to talk…Hector and Lyn and I will always be here." Before he could respond, she had flounced out the door, yelling at Sain. "_Don't you dare touch my flute!_ You are not WORTHY of The Almighty Woodwind!"

Eliwood sighed but smiled. He walked to the door of the tent and leaned against it, watching the world outside. It was a very nice day. People milled about, preparing their things and talking with friends. Lowen was cooking, Marcus was jousting with Isadora, Della was furiously chasing Sain for touching her flute, and Kent was trying to restore order.

_At least, _Eliwood thought to himself, closing his eyes, _I have my friends. And my future. But why, Ninian, does my future have to be without you?

* * *

_

"Uhg," Kent muttered miserably, turning a fallen crate back upright. "Those two are _hopeless. _It's like following green tornados." Kent saw that one side of the crate was smeared with blood. With a start, Kent looked down to find blood on his hand. From the way it bled, he could tell he cut it on glass.

"I am going to kill those two," he growled, looking around for his vulnerary. He always had one with him, where did it go? Oh—that's right. He gave it to Lady Lyndis. Kent closed his eyes. If healing her meant being unable to heal himself, so be it. He would choose to heal her every time.

"Kent!" called a voice.

Kent's eyes snapped open to find Lyn walking towards him. She smiled and held up what was left of his vulnerary. "Looking for this?"

"As a matter of fact," Kent started, smiling, "I…" His face dropped the smile. "Lady Lyndis, that was for _you_."

"Will you stop with the formalities?" Lyn demanded. "Just call me Lyn. It's okay. I don't like formal titles."

"As you wish, Lady Lynd—"

"Kent!"

Kent bowed his head. "As you wish…Lyn."

"That's better." Lyn handed him the vulnerary. "It's got one more use."

Kent accepted the vulnerary and paused a moment, trying to figure out how to heal himself with just one hand.

"Oh," Lyn exclaimed, "It's your hand that's hurt! Here, let me do it." She snatched the vulnerary from him.

"Milady, you don't—"

"Hush, you," she told him. She tried her best not to look at him, and spent all her concentration on healing his hand. "There, that's better."

Kent took his hand away from hers. "Thank you, milady."

Lyn sighed. Lyndis. Milady. Milady Lyndis. She absolutely hated titles!

With a nod to Kent, she hurried away. Not too far away, though—her legs wobbled beneath her and she wasn't sure how far she could go. When she knew she was out of sight, she sank against the wall of a tent and down to the ground.

She wrung her hand absentmindedly, trying to forget the feel of Kent's hand under hers. The whole time she hadn't dared to look up at his face, to look up and see his red hair fall into his eyes, to look up and see him smile. At her.

"Why does he have to like me?" she asked herself miserably. "And why do I…have to…feel the same? This can't happen. It would hurt me…and it would hurt him. There's nothing to gain from this, but so much to lose." She looked up. The clear blue sky was so different from how she felt inside—it pained her to look at something so bright, just like it hurts a demon to be touched by a monk. "St. Elimine…I won't allow either of us to be hurt. I'll have to just make myself fall in love with someone else, or at least pretend to. I have to pretend to like someone I can actually marry. The very next eligible man I see…"

Hector walked into view. "There you are, Lyn! Eliwood was looking for you…he said something about sparring?"

Lyn just stared at Hector in disbelief, before leaning against the tent and moaning, "St. Elimine, _why_?"

* * *

_A/N: I guess y'all can tell I get bored fast. Anyways, I hope you'll review and let me know how I'm doing with this. I'm going to keep writing it, because my Optimistic Side is kicking in and saying it doesn't give a Tom's Shirt (inside joke, don't worry about it) if nobody likes this! MUAHAHA!_


	3. It's Nothing

_A/N: Well, there seem to be people who like this! Woot! Thanks, guys!_

_**Chapter Three—It's Nothing**_

"I yield," Lyn muttered, dropping her sword.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood asked, lowering his rapier from where it was pointed at her throat. "What's the matter?" She could have easily blocked that strike. Her technique was not as quick or as stylized as it usually was. During this spar, she seemed…empty, almost.

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just tired."

Eliwood nodded. "We all are. I'm sorry…I guess sparring wasn't such a good idea."

"No," Lyn hurriedly assured him. "I know you don't like to fight. You did this for me. Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

"Friends…" Lyn murmured, thinking of Hector. She didn't love him. She couldn't love him. But that's what she would have to pretend—she would have to get Hector to marry her. She couldn't bear to hurt Kent, to let him know that he had a chance…

"Lyndis?"

"Wha!" Lyn snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry." She bent down and picked up her practice sword. "I…I need some sleep."

"Rest well, then," Eliwood told her. Sheathing his rapier and nodding his head in her direction, he left her.

* * *

"Okay," Della whispered, hidden in a row of bushes, "You know the plan?"

"Of course," Sain answered, beside her. "I distract her, you place a barrel in her path, she turns around and trips over it, we go call Kent for help in case she's hurt."

"And then what do we do, Sain?"

"…help her up?"

"No! That's Kent's job!" Della paused thoughtfully. "Hmm…we might have wanted to tell Kent what we're up to…ah well. He'll help her up, whether we told him to or not. And when he does, _we _run away!"

"And spy on them?"

"Spy?" Della asked indignantly. "Why would we want to do something like that? It's not fair to Kent, not to mention illegal…we would never stoop so low as to spy. Now, friendly espionage is another matter entirely…"

"So…we're going to spy on them."

"Of course we are. But Sain—we have to leave them _alone_. Kent and Lyn. And not you. Or else this won't work."

"Right. Kent and Lyn. Not me. Got it."

"Ready?"

Sain nodded and strode out of the bushes, calling out, "Ah! Fair Lady Lyndis!"

"Hello, Sain," Lyn said dully, as if trying to repress a groan.

"Would you look at that sunset! This is amazing…it's exactly like the day we met! Don't you remember us seeing each other for the first time in the evening's waning light?"

"No," said Lyn shortly. "We met in the morning, not the evening."

"Surely not! I remember seeing the sky dark, for your beauty outshone the light of the sun…"

As Sain yammered on and on and Lyn tried to get him to be quiet, Della carefully snuck over and rolled a barrel behind Lyn. Sain made no indication that he saw her, but the minute the tactician was out of sight, he struck a dramatic pose and pointed behind Lyn.

"Ohmigosh it's another morph!"

"Where?" Lyn cried, whirling around and drawing her sword. She tripped over the barrel and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear!" Sain cried in an overly dramatic voice. "Kent, your lady has fallen! What kind of knight can you call yourself? You must come over here and help her!"

Kent emerged from a tent, looking fairly grumpy. "Sain, what are you—" his eyes widened. "Lady Lyndis!" He hurried over to her and helped her up, as Sain and Della dove back for the bushes.

"Muaha!" the tactician laughed. "I told you!"

"What happened?" Kent asked Lyn. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just tripped. Thank you, Kent."

Kent bowed. "I'm happy to be of service, Lady Lyndis—er, Lyn."

Lyn smiled. Words rushed out of her mouth—she couldn't stop them. "You know, Kent…out of all the knights, I'm glad it's you that is always by my side. It seems that every time I'm in trouble, I look over and there you are."

"That's where I'll always be," Kent told her softly.

Della continued to watch the two. Kent was standing very close to Lyn. He had only to lean forward…

"Kiss her, idiot," she instructed silently. "Come on, now, do it!"

Suddenly Sain popped up between Kent and Lyn.

"Sain!" Kent cried, as Lyn took a step back.

"Forgive me for interrupting," the green knight said cheerfully, "but I absolutely _had _to tell you two what a cute couple you'd make!"

"GAAAH!" screamed Della, jumping out from the bushes. "You IDIOT, you ruined it!" She grabbed Sain's arm and dragged him away.

"Hey!" he protested, "I can't feel my arm!"

"Good. I can amputate it. After I'm done amputating your head with a _chainsaw_!"

"…What was that?" Lyn asked once the two were gone.

Kent shook his head. "I have no idea. I…I beg your leave, Lady Lyndis." He bowed, then quickly walked away.

Lyn just as quickly walked in the opposite direction. That was it. He had come so close to kissing her…she had _wanted _him to…

"Matthew!" she called out as the thief walked by.

"Yeah?" Matthew fixed her with a stare, waiting for her to speak. Lyn took a deep breath.

"Have…have you seen Lord Hector around?"

"He was over by Merlinus the last time I checked. See you, Lady Lyn." Matthew continued on his way. Lyn sighed miserably, then proudly lifted her head as she would usually do and went to go find Hector.

* * *

"I can't BELIEVE you!" Della screamed. "How many times did we go over the plan?"

"It was so cutesy, though!" Sain protested. "I couldn't help it! You know I'm a hopeless romantic, I had to run up and tell them what a great couple they'd make!"

"You picked the most inopportune time in the world! You're…you're…you're a Neanderthal! No, worse than that—you're an Australopithecine! You have the lowest brain capacity of any human species ever discovered!"

"We could always come up with another plan—" Sain started to say, but Della had already walked away, trying to calm down. He hoped she wasn't serious about that chainsaw. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like the sound of it. He turned around and sighed softly, watching Kent from several feet away. Kent had buried his head in his hands and didn't know Sain was there—Sain was pretty sure that he hadn't even heard Della yelling.

"Hey there, partner!" he chirped, bounding over to the red knight. "Have a headache?"

"Sain," was all Kent said. Sain's smile wavered.

"Come on now Kent, you can't just hide. That's not what a true knight of Caelin would do!" Sain puffed out his chest, then deflated and added, "But…true knights of Caelin also apologize to their comrades…even if they don't understand why everybody got so worked up when they were just trying to make an innocent comment…"

Kent raised his head. "No, Sain…I'm glad you stopped me."

Sain's jaw dropped as Kent continued. "I came so close to just _destroying _my honor…and most importantly, hers. She's so high above me."

"But Kent…"

"Sain! Don't you get it? I don't have a chance! Even if she did…you know…feel the same, nothing would still be allowed to happen! She is a lady, a princess, and I'm just a knight! _Her _knight!"

"That doesn't—"

"Sain, listen to me! It won't work. It is impossible."

"Okay…" said Sain, unconvinced. "But you do know that faint heart never won fair lady!"

"I'm not trying to win her," Kent cried.

"Then I shall win her for you!" Sain said heroically.

"Wait! Sain, what are you—"

"Never fear, my companion! I, Sain, shall prove to you that true love can conquer all!"

Before Kent could stop him, Sain had run away. Tired and exasperated, the red knight sank down onto a box and bowed his head.

* * *

The next morning dawned, clear as the day before. Everyone had their things packed up and were heading out. They would all travel together off the Dread Isle, and then over much of the mainland…but Eliwood knew that when the roads began to branch off, the party would grow smaller and smaller. Pent and Louise would be off to Etruria, and Eliwood realized with a heavy heart that Lyn would have to go back to Caelin, and Hector would have to go back to Ostia.

"Della," he asked suddenly, "Where will you go? When this is all over?"

"Me?" the tactician asked, seated behind him on his white horse, a habit left over from days of battle. "Um…I don't really know! I might go traveling with Canas for a while…but probably not. I really want to go to Etruria…Lord Pent has invited me to see his library and I'm so excited! And Iwant to see Bern again, too, when it's not as hostile. And of course I'll have to visit Caelin and Ostia. But for now…I want to stay in Pherae. If that's okay with you."

Eliwood smiled. "Of course it is. And we'll have to drag Lyndis and Hector with us, too. There is no way I'm letting go of anyone else close to me."

"What if they let go of you?" Hector asked suddenly, coming up behind Eliwood and dragging Della off the horse. He put Della down and lifted Serra up, scowling. "Miss High-and-Mighty the Cleric of Evil says she's tired. She refuses to move unless she's on a horse."

"How rude!" Serra sniffed. Now that she was on a horse, she decided not to complain so much.

"Already?" Lyn asked, walking up to them. "Serra, we've only been marching for an hour!"

"I'm a frail little cleric!" Serra snapped. "Ah, the wonders I did for you in battle…the countless lives I've saved…the least you could do is give me a horse! Pricilla gets a horse!"

"Pricilla has talent," Hector muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Lord Eliwood," Marcus acknowledged a couple of hours later, riding up beside the lord.

"Marcus," said Eliwood with a nod of his head. He was glad of new company—Serra hadn't stopped talking for the last two hours. Mainly of weddings and how pretty she was. Eliwood shuddered.

"My lord Eliwood, there is something we must talk about."

"Concerning?" Eliwood asked, uneasily glancing back at Serra.

"Your marriage, of course."

Eliwood almost fell off his horse. "_Now_, Marcus? Isn't this something to be discussed…well…in private?"

"I see," said Marcus, noticing Serra. Effortlessly he scooped her up and rode back to Lowen, dumping her on Lowen's horse.

"Hey!" Serra shrieked. "How rude!"

She continued to yell, but Marcus ignored that and rode back to Eliwood. "My lord," he whispered, "it is high time you find a wife."

"Marcus!" Eliwood almost fell off the horse again. Disgruntled, he gripped the reins tighter. "Marcus, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not quite myself. I think I need less to think about, for the time being."

"My lord, I understand that you are still grieving from a loss…"

Eliwood looked away, but Marcus knew he had to keep talking.

"And you realize, my lord, that your marriage needs to be for the good of the kingdom. With your best interests in mind, Lord Hector and I have tried to arrange a marriage. I believe we have found a suitable wife for you."

"Who might that be?" Eliwood asked, dreading the answer.

"The Lady Lyndis."

Eliwood said nothing for a long time, then sighed heavily. "Marcus…I can't marry her. Yes, she's strong and kind and exceptionally beautiful…but she's my friend. It would be so awkward to marry her. I don't _want _to marry her!"

"Lord Eliwood," said Marcus softly, "Marrying her would be best for Pherae. She is of noble blood, and you two would unite Pherae and Caelin. Think of the advantages for your kingdom. And for yourself—she would make a wise queen. It would make ruling easier for you."

"Marcus, this will make neither she nor I happy." Eliwood sighed again. "But it is the best thing for Pherae…and that is my main concern."

"I'm glad you understand," said Marcus, riding back to Lowen. Eliwood absentmindedly patted his horse and tried to think of how he was going to break this to Lyn.

* * *

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Lyn asked Hector.

"Yeah. I'm really glad this is all over. I think I'm actually sick of fighting."

"You?" Lyn asked incredulously, "Sick of fighting?" She giggled, to show Hector she was only joking.

Hector froze in his tracks, making Matthew almost run into him. Annoyed, the thief walked around the big axe fighter.

"What was _that?" _Hector asked.

"What was what?" asked Lyn.

"That! You…_giggled!_"

"Did I?"

"Yeah! And it was scary! I don't think I've ever heard you do that before!"

"What, I can't giggle now?" Lyn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I never thought you would," Hector answered. "Giggling is…mostly a girl thing."

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" Lyn cried angrily.

"Nope, I'm just saying you're not _girly._" Hector began to walk again. Lyn hurried to catch up with him, thinking hard. Surely Hector wouldn't want to marry a tomboy. He would want to marry someone feminine. Lyn tried to make her hips sway more as she walked, but found it disheartening. She didn't want to marry Hector.

Lyn looked up at her friend's face, trying to find something dashing about him, something charming, something handsome. But she couldn't see dashing, charming, or handsome—she could only see Hector.

"What're you looking at?" Hector asked.

Lyn flipped her long hair over her shoulder, a nonchalant move but a stunning one nonetheless. "Nothing."

Ah, there it was—the hair flip. Lyn avoided doing that…she knew it was all she had to do to make every man in the room gape at her. She didn't want people gaping at her. But she had to get Hector to marry her! She looked at him again, searching for a sign that Hector had seen her, and been affected. Hector seemed to look at her just a second longer then usual, then blinked once and looked away. Lyn sighed. It was so hard to tell if _anything_ affected him.

Kent had seen Lyn, a few yards away. He had to use all his self control to keep his jaw dropping, so there was no restraint left to stop himself from staring at her.

"Hey, partner!" said Sain. "Whatcha looking at?"

"Nothing," said Kent, quickly looking away. "It's nothing."

* * *

_A/N: Surprisingly, I don't have much to say right now, because I'm sick andtired and yet still hyped up on sugar! Happy Holidays to everybody! Yaaay!_


	4. Scare Away the Logic

_A/N: Howdy! Another disclaimer: I do not own Pajama Sam. (Even though I only mention his nameonce in here…) _

_That is the coolest computer game ever, though! I love Pajama Sam! And Freddi Fish is my home boy. Uh…girl. Whatever Freddi is X-P. Even though Luther is so much better…_

_-laughs!- So I need a hobby! Sue me! Only don't, because I'm broke from buying Christmas presents! _

_**Chapter Four—Scare Away the Logic**_

Eliwood paced around in his tent. Camp had been set up for the night. As he paced, the lord tried to think.

_I'm marrying Lyn for the good of Pherae. I don't want to, and I know she doesn't want to…so how is this going to work? The only way I can make this less awkward is if I really do fall in love with her, but that's impossible. Perhaps if I acted that way, however, she would fall in love with me…_

Eliwood stopped and sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "Yes, that's what I have to do. I have to make her fall in love with me, somehow. I have to pretend to love her. I'll go see her right now."

The lord walked out the door of the tent…and then promptly walked back in.

"Nope. I can't do this." He clenched his fist. "Hector, I'm going to kill you!"

"What'd he do this time?" asked Lyn, poking her head into the tent.

Eliwood jumped a foot into the air. "LYNDIS!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"No, no, that's…fine…" said Eliwood, clasping his hands behind his back to stop them from trembling.

"Are you okay?" Lyn stepped into the tent. "You looked like I really scared you."

"I'm fine. Absolutely. Positively. I'm fantastic."

"Fantastic?" asked Lyn, raising an eyebrow. That was straying dangerously close to sarcasm. But Eliwood being sarcastic was almost unthinkable. He had started to pace again, agitated. "You're jumpier than usual, Eliwood."

"Am I?" the lord asked offhandedly. He picked up a book as if to examine the cover, but Lyn got the feeling that he couldn't really see it.

"What is the _matter _with you?" Lyn demanded. Then her eyes softened. "I get it. You're still upset about…uh, everything."

Ninian. She was going to say Ninian. Eliwood's grip tightened on the book.

"Lyndis, please. I'll get over…everything."

"Everything didn't want you to get over it," Lyn said softly. She always had been very close to Ninian. "Everything loved you…so much…"

"You can be sure that I felt the same way about everything."

Lyn was quiet for a moment, before crying out angrily. "Ah! Why can't we just say her name? Ninian! There! Ninian is gone!" The princess sighed miserably.

"Lyndis…you miss her too."

"Of course I do! She was one of my close friends. I didn't want her to go."

Eliwood chuckled. "She thought the world of you. She thought you were brave, and wise, and the most wonderful person." The lord put down the book, wistfully adding, "_I_ thought that of _her._"

"Wise and wonderful," Lyn agreed. "That was Ninian. She was rather brave too, wasn't she? She would have done anything for Nils. And she was so modest." The princess sighed wistfully. "She hardly even knew how beautiful she was."

It was now or never. For the good of Pherae. Eliwood took a deep breath.

"…You're beautiful, Lyndis."

She looked up at him, surprised. "_What_?"

"It's true. You're so very beautiful."

Oh…well, um…thank you…?"

"Forgive me if that was too forward," the lord told her, turning his face away so she wouldn't see him blush.

They stood there silently for probably one of the longest, most uncomfortable silences in Eliwood's life.

"I should probably go," said Lyn finally.

"Yes," Eliwood quickly agreed. "Seeyoutomorrowgoodnight!"

"Seeyoutomorrowgoodnight!" Lyn said breathlessly, dashing out of the tent. Eliwood stood there a moment longer.

Then he started pacing again, muttering, "For the good of Pherae, for the good of Pherae, for the good of Pherae…why Marcus, WHY? And Hector…I am going to KILL you!"

* * *

"Now why," Hector mused, "do I have the strangest feeling that someone is going to try to kill me?"

Matthew shrugged. "You're a lord. You're rich. You're powerful. You'd make a formidable enemy. You're a big oaf. You're ruining Lady Lyn's life. And Lord Eliwood's life. The list goes on and on."

"Look, you," Hector growled, lifting Matthew off the ground by his shirt collar. "I'm doing what's best for my friends. And if you want to call me a big oaf, you should say it to my face!"

"I believe I just did," Matthew retorted, not the least bit intimidated. Hector shook the thief, but put him down. Matthew dusted himself off, muttering something about Hector's lack of manners and momentarily sounding quite a bit like Serra.

"Don't question my motives," Hector told the thief. "Sure it might be weird for those two, but in the end it'll be the best thing for both of them. They do like each other a lot, and it'll be better than Eliwood having to marry some complete and total stranger. You have no idea what pressure I'm taking off of Eliwood by arranging this marriage. You have no idea how hard it would be for a guy like him to propose to someone who could refuse…"

"My lord," Matthew said quietly, his brown eyes flashing.

Hector stopped short. "Oh. Matthew, I…I forgot. About you and…you know…"

"Leila," said Matthew shortly. "You can say her name, you know."

"I know, I just…" Hector trailed off.

Matthew smiled slightly and his eyes dimmed, as if he couldn't really see what was in front of him. "I do understand what you're talking about, you know. I…I was going to ask her…I was going to ask Leila to marry me. When this was all over."

"Matthew…I'm sorry…"

Matthew flashed Hector his usual impertinent grin. "Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"Yeah." Hector stared moodily up at the starlit sky. "Sure." He paused, then added, "Even though I'm still pretty sure someone's going to try to kill me. Tell me the reason I feel like _that_, you little know-it-all."

"I believe," Matthew said loftily, turning to walk away, "that your murderer's name begins with E…and ends with "liwood"…"

"That's inconspicuous," Hector muttered sarcastically. "Great job, Matthew." He turned around, but Matthew was already gone.

"And great job to you, Leila!" the lord said angrily, looking up at the sky. "Now that you're gone he's even shadier than before! Yeah, thanks, thanks a lot!"

Serra, who was passing by, stopped and wrinkled her nose. "Lord Hector…who are you talking to?"

Hector growled in frustration and walked away.

"Hey!" Serra yelled. "Don't just ignore me! I'm TALKING to you! GET BACK HERE!" When she saw that Hector wasn't coming back, she let out an indignant huff and went on her way, muttering "Men…"

* * *

"No!" Lyn yelled for what must have been the eighth time, desperately diving out of the way as her tent collapsed. "Stupid thing, just stay upright! You worked fine last night…and it's going to rain in a few hours, I just know it!" She tried setting the tent up again. "Come on! Just…stay…" The tent fell down again. All the tents were being set up in a clearing at the edge of a forest. Lyn plopped to the ground beneath one of the trees, sighing angrily. There was no way she was giving up, but she could take a break, couldn't she?

Della walked by, humming ultra-fast concert band music.

"Della!" called Lyn. "Would you help me set this up? I don't know what's wrong with it."

The tactician looked at the tent dubiously. "Normally I would rush to help, Lyn, but…I'm really bad at stuff like this. I'll still help, no problem…I just have a sinking feeling that I'm going to foozle it and make it worse."

"You won't," said Lyn. "All I need you to do is hold up this side…"

Della dutifully held it up as Lyn tried to secure the tent more tightly to the ground. As soon as the princess was done, Della dove for the ground, saying "I see! There's a knot over here that makes the rope shorter than it should be…"

"Ah," said Lyn wearily, "that might be it."

Della worked at the knot for what must have been ten minutes, but it didn't seem to get any smaller. In fact, Lyn noticed with suspicion, it seemed to be getting _bigger._

"You know," said the tactician offhandedly, "this thing's pretty tight. I don't think I'm strong enough to untie it. Maybe one of the knights could do it…like Kent…"

"Della, you can stop making the knot more complicated then it has to be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The girl lowered her head so Lyn wouldn't see her grin.

"Please," Lyn said wearily, dropping to her knees beside Della. "Do you really think I haven't figured it out? About what you and Sain are up to? Every time something went wrong today, a 'certain someone' was there to aid me."

"…Examples?" Della asked, still not quite willing to admit to all the plans she and Sain had cooked up.

"Like when my horse got spooked and threw me—who was there to help me onto his own horse? Kent. And when Legault stole all my dinner today because I had walked away for a moment—who was there to share his? Kent. And—"

"Actually, the original plan was to have Lowen burn your food," Della told her, "but he wouldn't do it. So Sain and I had to resort to Legault…"

"You two were causing the _disasters, _too?" Lyn shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"Not the one with the horse," said Della, abandoning the knot and fixing her blue eyes on Lyn's green ones. "We wouldn't do anything that would actually hurt you, Lyn. Never!"

"Della," Lyn whispered, "why? Why are you doing this?"

The tactician grinned impishly. "Actually, Sain and I are doing very little. We're just causing innocent mishaps and making sure that Kent is at the right place at the right time. Kent still has no idea what we're up to, so…everything he did for you…he did from his heart."

"Why?" Lyn asked again, her voice still soft and full of sorrow. "Tell me why you're doing this to me."

"_To _you? We're doing it _for _you!" Della stood so it would be easier for her to look Lyn in the eye. "Lyn, we don't want you to hurt anymore!"

"You don't understand," whispered the princess. "I'm so very grateful to you, but this is all wrong. I know you don't mean it, but…your antics are hurting me more than you could know."

"No!" Della stomped her foot. "You don't get it! Kent being near to you isn't what hurts you…what hurts is that you're pushing him _away_!"

"I don't care if I'm hurt!" Lyn yelled. Della's eyes went wide with surprise at this sudden outburst. Lyn continued, more softly. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. But I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't want him to be hurt—I want him to be happy. And he'll never be happy if he's always chasing after me!"

"He wouldn't have to chase you if you would just stop running," said Della quietly.

Lyn was shocked into silence. The two girls stood there for a long moment, looking each other in the eyes and neither backing down. Finally they heard Sain's cheerful voice chattering away from inside the forest.

"I'd better go," the tactician told Lyn. "Three guesses who's with Sain. Look, Lyn…I'm sorry if Sain and I are hurting you, but I know right from wrong…and I know this is right. So we're not going to stop. Not until this is finished." Then she waved and skipped away, yelling something about Pajama Sam.

"Thank you," Lyn whispered, "thank you so much, but…you're making a mistake…" Then she paused. "Who is Pajama Sam?"

Lyn had no time to worry about how quickly the tactician could change back into crazy-mode, however. She frantically busied herself with finishing setting up the tent again. She could hear Sain's voice getting closer and closer…and there was no doubt who would be with the green knight. She dared to glance up only once, and caught a glimpse of red hair shining in the moonlight. Quickly she looked back down again.

She could hear Sain very well—he talked a lot. Sometimes he fell silent, however, and the only explanation for that would be that he was listening. Since Lyn couldn't hear a second voice, she knew that the one with Sain must have been talking softly.

Lyn stopped her work a minute and closed her eyes. Kent always did have such a quiet voice…how angry she was that he never spoke up to her…and yet how glad…! Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. Lyn's eyes flew open, and she saw…

"Eliwood!" she yelled, jumping.

"Sorry!" The lord backed away. "I'm so sorry…are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you…"

"We're even now," said Lyn, shakily getting to her feet to greet him and Sain.

"Yes, I…I guess so."

"So, what are you two doing here?"

"I," Sain declared, "merely needed to see your face to ensure that I have lovely dreams all night long, for surely your beauty and your strength shall chase away all nightmares!"

Lyn scowled. "Great." She looked at Eliwood, her face softening. "And you…?"

"I heard Hector grumbling about you earlier today. I wondered if you two had gotten into another fight." Eliwood smiled. "Or maybe he lost a spar against you."

"No." Lyn shook her head. "Nothing like that's happened today."

"Ulp!" said Eliwood. If Hector's mutterings weren't about Lyn's annoyingly good fighting skills, they must have been about…her wedding!

"What was the 'ulp' for?" asked Lyn, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. Don't worry yourself." _I just can't tell her yet! It's too sudden!_ Eliwood noticed the tent. "That looks a little unstable. Do you need some help fixing it?"

"Please," said Lyn. Sain, not wanting to do any work, quietly slipped away. Lyn and Eliwood managed to fix it on their own.

"Finally!" the Sacaen moaned, dropping down to sit on a large log.

"I assume that you've been trying to set it up for a while?" Eliwood asked, sitting beside her.

"Quite a while." Lyn looked up at the sky. Small clouds were beginning to form. "It's going to rain in a few hours."

"What makes you say that?" Eliwood looked up. "The sky looks mostly clear."

"No, just wait a while. It'll rain." She sighed. "Call it Sacaen instinct."

"Are all the people of Sacae as intelligent as you?"

_Great, _the lord thought, _here we go with the flattery again. St. Elimine, give me strength…_

Lyn looked surprised. "No, I'm really not anything special."

_What is going on with him?_

"Of course you are."

_Should I take her hand? Is that pushing it?_

"Thank you, but…I'd rather just be Lyn. I don't really want to be anybody special."

_Why do I feel like I'm stuck in a box?_

_I have to kiss her. I have to do it now. Hector, you are dead. _

_He's acting so strangely…is he ill again? He's leaning forward..._

_I don't want to do this…_

_Can it be?_

_I really don't want to do this…_

_I can't believe it!_

_I really really really don't want to do this…_

_Is this really happening?_

_Is this really happening? _

_Elimine!_

_Elimine!_

Lyn turned her head at the last second.

Eliwood stopped and quickly moved back. _Wow, am I lucky…_

"…What was that?" Lyn asked after a long silence.

"You had a bug in your hair," Eliwood lied. "Um…I didn't want to move quickly to swat it in case it bit you."

"Oh." Lyn sounded relieved. She hadn't wanted the truth. "Thanks. I was afraid, for a minute."

"Yeah, me too…"

"A-afraid of bugs, I mean," she amended hurriedly.

"Yes. Of course. Bugs." Eliwood stood up. "I…I have to go now."

"Yes," said Lyn, quickly agreeing.

"Lyndis…" Eliwood bowed his head. "Please…forgive me. I'm so sorry!"

"What?" she asked, bewildered, but Eliwood had already fled into the forest. The princess sighed and sank her head into her hands. "Oh…I'm so confused!"

Determined, she rose to her feet. "It's too risky to change my plan, now. I have to keep pretending to like Hector. I've already started...and now it's a mess. I just have to keep going as I was if I have any hope of things getting back to normal." She walked off in search of Hector.

* * *

"She has some weird logic…" Sain muttered, watching from behind a tree in the forest.

"One plus one equals window!" Della chirped beside him, delirious. Spying when you should be sleeping will do that to you.

Sain knocked his head against the tree, wailing, "This is _never_ going to make sense, is it?

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I know the part with Eliwood and Lyn calling Ninian "everything" was pretty dumb, but whatever. At least I managed to get the word "foozle" in this chapter somewhere! WOOT! _

_Well, I said Sain and Della wouldn't be in this story too much, but I guess they had other ideas…ah well. I'm trying not to put Della into the story so often, but she kind of has a mind of her own. How do I get her to stay put? Hmm…maybe if I handcuff her to something… _

_Della: You do realize I could escape from handcuffs when I was seven years old?_

_Kender: Nyah! Handcuff technology has greatly improved since then! _

_Della: I'll find a way out! Heck, I'm practically a kender!_

_Kender: I'M a kender! _

_Della: You're MOM'S a kender!_

_Kender: Yeah, well you're mom is…Wait…why am I talking to myself?_

_Della: Um…uh…………………………….MUAHAHAHA! –disappears in a flash of purple smoke-_

_Kender: Oooookaaaaaaay...well, please review!_


	5. Surprise and Misery

_A/N: Aha! I have figured out why I don't quite like the tone of this! (-laughs- Sorry…I'll backtrack. Since I've had this up there's been something about it that just hasn't been quite right. I think it's the tone…) And the tone is not poetic enough! That's it, eureka, I have it! Now…what am I going to do about it…? –imitation of Winnie the Pooh thinking- I suppose it's too late to change my whole writing style now...perhaps I can make it gradual...-looks up- Oh! You're still listening to me? Usually people tune out by now! . Ok...I'll save my ranting for later._

**_Chapter Five—Surprise and Misery_**

"DARN YOU!" Della screamed at the sky, yanking in vain at the handcuffs that tied her to one of the tent poles. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE SERIOUS!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Sain asked, watching her tug again and again at her bonds.

"Myself! I'm such a jerk!"

Sain raised an eyebrow as the tactician continued to yell.

'LET ME GO! I know you can hear me!" She gasped. "Oh no! What if she's playing Path of Radiance again? I'll never hear me, now!"

"Ooookaaaay…" said Sain slowly. "Well, we still need to come up with another plan…"

"Yeah." Della let her shoulders sag. "I feel kind of guilty, actually. Lyn…she told me…we're hurting her. It's for her own good, of course, but…"

"What?" asked Sain, shocked. "You're not giving up, are you?"

"Of course not!" the tactician cried. "Dude, I'm…well, I'm the tactician! I'm going to finish things if it kills me! Which it won't, because according proper war etiquette and the rules of the game, the enemy isn't allowed to touch me!"

_What game…? _Sain wondered. "I think you're a bit addled from watching so much bloodshed…it's okay, Della, we're not on the battlefield anymore…"

"I KNOW THAT!" she yelled, still desperately pulling at the handcuffs. "I got off topic. My point was that I can't give up, because giving up is not something I do. But..."—she pulled once again at the handcuffs and watched a bruise form on her wrist—"um…d'you think we could take a break from plotting today?"

"Sure." Sain plopped down beside her. "I'm tired of messianage anyway."

"It's espionage," she corrected him wearily. "Get it right…or I'll start saying some REALLY big words…"

"Please don't," Sain begged her.

* * *

"How am I going to face her tomorrow?" Eliwood asked himself as he walked through the moonlit forest. Running from Lyn had gotten him lost, so he was trying to get back to camp. Perhaps running into a forest when it was dark outside was not the smartest idea, but the lord was too ashamed to care. If he had kissed Lyn he would have run away and started beating himself up for being too forward. Now he could content himself with running and beating himself up for being a coward.

"I'm so hopeless. This is…downright embarrassing! I just can't face her…what am I going to do?"

"Hey, Eliwood!" yelled a voice. The young lord heard someone clomping towards him, and Hector came dimly into view.

"Hector?" Eliwood asked, making sure the moonlight wasn't playing tricks on him. Clouds drifted in front of the moon sometimes…it seemed that Lyn's earlier predictions of rain had been correct. The only problem was that in the dark, the loss of moonlight seemed to mangle everything. The trees all seemed to reach for him, to destroy him, but what scared Eliwood is that a part of him wanted to be reached. To be destroyed. "Is that you?"

"Sure is."

"How did you find me? I thought I was lost!"

Hector walked toward his friend. "No, you're pretty close to camp. And anyone could find you—I think your hair's bright enough to glow in the dark."

Eliwood ignored that. "Well, I'm glad I found you…"

"Woah!" yelled Hector, diving out of the way as Eliwood tried to tackle him. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"What's wrong is that I'll never be able to talk to Lyndis again! You arranged this marriage, and now things are just too awkward!"

Hector raised an eyebrow. "You tried to kiss her, didn't you."

"I didn't want to!" Eliwood told his friend, blushing furiously. "You and Marcus made me!"

"Eliwood…"

Hector didn't have to try and calm his friend down—Eliwood had already taken a deep breath and told himself "for the good of Pherae" a couple more times.

"Forgive me, Hector. I'm sleep deprived…"

Hector laughed. "Man, you're scary when you're sleep deprived! Just go to bed now…and stop trying to kill people twice your size."

"I can't sleep," said the redhead miserably. "I've got too much on my mind."

"You can go try to talk to Lyn again…"

"I am NOT talking to Lyndis unless I absolutely have to. Or until you and Marcus make me."

"Which will be tomorrow," said Hector loftily. "Go to sleep, Eliwood. Camp's that way." The big lord pointed his finger. Sighing, Eliwood turned and walked off.

Hector continued to walk away from camp. He wasn't really tired…besides, he was getting rather bored. Perhaps there were a couple of bandits around…

* * *

Kent walked around the edge of the camp. There was still an hour or so left until everyone had to go to sleep, but the sky was black. He could barely see where he was going, but it made him feel better to walk. He could see danger coming this way, he could relax, he could think…

Besides, he couldn't close his eyes. He was afraid to blink, almost. Because every time he did, he would see Lady Lyndis…and the way she looked at Lord Hector.

_I'm overreacting. I know I am. So she talks to him more than usual…so she laughs more around him…so…she flipped her hair…that doesn't mean anything. Does it? They're just friends. But…I'm not blind, am I? I can see she acts differently around him. I can even see Lord Eliwood acting differently around HER! I don't have a chance. But I shouldn't be so worked up, because I knew I never had a chance from the start._

Kent was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he stopped paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly he ran right into someone, knocking both of them over.

"Forgive me," Kent muttered, staggering to his feet. He looked down to see who he had run into and gulped. Of course…it just had to be Lady Lyndis.

"No problem," said Lyn, getting up. Kent offered his hand, but Lyn waved him away. "No, no, I've got it—"she tripped over a root and fell back to her knees. She was aware of Kent looking at her with tender concern. "Don't look at me that way, Kent, I'm fine."

Kent quickly reached out and caught her hand, locking his eyes on hers. "Lady Lyndis…please. Let me help you."

Lyn rose, keenly aware of his steady hand over hers, unable to tear her eyes from his own. It was strange…if he went out into the fray every day, so quick, so strong…how could his touch be so gentle? When she was up, she murmured her thanks and quickly looked away…but didn't take away her hand.

"Milady, what are you still doing awake?" Kent realized he was still holding onto her, and quickly released her.

"I should ask you the same," Lyn retorted, unconsciously rubbing the hand that he touched. A few strands of hair hung into her face. Kent wished they wouldn't do that—he had to clasp his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching out and smoothing them away.

"I'm just walking. And watching. There are still many bandits and other enemies about, milady. I don't want us to be caught unawares."

"But what about sleep? Today's been a long day."

"If I may speak openly, I have too much on my mind to sleep."

"Yes, me too…" Lyn muttered.

"Lady Lyndis," Kent asked concernedly, "is something the matter? You look troubled."

"It's nothing, Kent."

"I wish you would not trouble yourself. If you would tell me what bothers you, I will do my best to help."

She looked up into his face and smiled. "That's very kind of you, Kent. But…this isn't anything anyone can really help me with."

"Still…forgive me if I'm wrong, but you look as if you wish to ask me something."

Lyn had a hundred things she wanted to ask him. _Why do you stay by my side? Why can't you just tell me how you feel? What would happen if you did? What would happen if I told you _I_ loved _you?

Instead, she boldly looked him in the eye and said, "As a matter of fact, I was wondering…have you seen Lord Hector around?"

Something shattered inside Kent, Lyn could see it. His facial expression did not change, his small smile did not waver in the slightest, but as she looked into his eyes she could see a part of him, wounded...

"He went for a walk in the forest, milady," Kent told her, pointing to the trees. "I would ask you to wait until he comes back, however. There may be enemies out there."

"I can protect myself," said Lyn, her hand going automatically to the hilt of the Sol Katti.

Kent nodded once. "Of course, milady. Please be safe…"

"Thank you…Kent…"

Lyn all but ran away, feeling, as Kent predicted, that she was truly moving towards her doom.

Kent stood there a moment, entranced, and watched her run, her long hair flying out behind her. Did she run, or did she fly? She was so graceful, so beautiful…so brave. Kent's grip tightened around his sword. He couldn't allow her to get hurt.

Quickly he hurried after her. He wouldn't let her see him…but he had to be there, to make sure she was okay.

But only as her knight. Of course.

* * *

"And as soon as we get home I think we should redo the garden," said Louise. "I never did like those bushes out front…"

"Nor did I, my wife," Pent agreed. "I would have rather seen the world from my study, not half a world and a bunch of shrubberi—" The sage stood up quickly, his keen eyes searching.

"What is it, my lord?" asked Louise. She wasn't especially surprised (Pent broke off mid-sentence all the time when studying things), but her husband seemed worried. Pent scanned through the trees and found just what he was looking for—the glint of metal.

"Axe," he muttered to himself. "Steel. Used. Its holder is pretty tall."

"My lord? Does this mean—"

"Yes Louise, there are bandits about. We must prepare the army for an attack."

Louise sighed, but stood and with her usual calm demeanor went to go wake everyone in the camp. Pent, meanwhile, rushed towards the forest and set the ground in front of it ablaze. It was easier to see the enemy with a light—and the sage could see several bandits, winding in and out of the evening shadows. Pent smiled slightly and went to work blowing them to bits. This was much more fun than talking about bushes.

* * *

The first crack of thunder woke Eliwood up.

"Raining already?" the lord wondered, rising from his bedroll. "Lyndis' weather predictions are pretty good." The minute he was on his feet, however, he noticed something was wrong. He rushed out of the tent. Although the sky was cloudy, the thunder he heard was from Pent, who was off in the distance.

Bandits! Eliwood raced back inside, grabbed his rapier, and ran back out. Things seemed very hectic—people were still just waking up.

"There's no order," Eliwood muttered. "What's going on? Where's Della?"

* * *

"Bandit attack!" yelled Serra, running by.

"Wouldn't you know," Della sighed, yanking once again at her handcuffs. No luck. "HEY! Hawkeye! Um…would you mind…?" The tactician stuck out her arm as Hawkeye walked towards her. The giant berserker raised his axe and brought it down, snapping the chain on the handcuffs.

"Woot! You go, Hawkeye!" The tactician pointed to where Pent was. "And now…you go that way. Thank you!"

Hawkeye nodded and moved on.

"Righty, then!" Della yelled. "I want the cavaliers back, there's no use riding through a forest. Magic users, to the front!"

"Oh, but I wanted to fight!" Sain whined.

Della rolled her eyes. "With what, your knightly lance?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"You'll get knocked around by a level three bandit! No way, Sain. The lords would be better up there…now, Lyn—hey! Where's Lyn?"

"There you are!" said Eliwood, running up to the two. "What's going on?"

The tactician spoke fast, as was her habit when things got stressful. "Bandit attack, southwest, numbers and strength unknown, steel weapons, where's Lyn."

"She was in the forest, the last time I saw her. And so was Hector."

"Yes," Sain agreed, "I saw Kent by the forest too."

Della smacked her forehead. "Fine then—Sain, hurry up and bring them back! Eliwood, to the front with Pent! But don't bring your horse!"

The two obeyed.

* * *

Lyn ran through the trees, using moonlight to guide her over roots and under branches. She had to find Hector. She wasn't going to let herself hurt Kent more than she was hurting him already. If he thought he had a chance and lost it, he would be crushed. It was better to let him think he had no chance at all. Finally she spotted Hector and ran towards him.

"Lyn! What are you doing here? Sheesh, you and Eliwood are going to go crazy from lack of sleep…what if he teams up with you? I'm dead!"

"I'm not tired," Lyn told him. "I just…I needed to see you."

"Me?" Hector asked. "Why? What's going on?"

"I'm very confused and I need to do something about it!"

"What are you talking abo--!"

Quickly Lyn threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hector was so surprised that she had backed away again before he could recover. She stood there in front of him, waiting for his reaction, her head held high as it always was.

"Lyn…" he breathed.

Before she knew it, he had swept her up into his arms and was kissing her back. Lyn was also immensely surprised, but she couldn't show it. She just let him hold her, let him kiss her, all the while trying to block out the feeling that she was a traitor to herself.

Sain's jaw dropped open as he watched them through the trees. That pretty intense.

Suddenly the rather empathetic Sain felt horrible inside, like a part of him was dying away.

"If that's the case," the green knight muttered, peering through the trees, "I'm not the only one seeing them…"

On the other side of the clearing, Kent watched the two nobles and fell against a tree, suddenly too weak to stand without support.

Quickly Hector moved away from Lyn. "Woah," he said shakily, "This…this isn't right…"

"What's not right?" asked Lyn, relieved that she wasn't in his arms any more.

Hector bowed his head and sighed. "This time Eliwood really _is _going to kill me."

Lyn was confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Well, you two _are _engaged—"

"WHAT?" screamed Lyn.

Hector looked at her blankly, then shook his head. "I don't believe it. He didn't tell you, did he?"

Lyn shook her head.

"He didn't tell you!" Hector roared. "Let me guess, he was acting all sweet to you first so you wouldn't mind marrying him!"

"I suppose that explains a lot," Lyn mused. Then she broke out of her reverie and yelled, "_You mean I'm marrying ELIWOOD?"_

"And Marcus and I set it up," Hector confessed guiltily. "It was only after that I realized how I felt about you. Lyn…do you _want _to marry him?"

"NO!" the Sacaen shouted, glad that she could at least fit some truth into her day.

Hector looked, if anything, relieved and yet more sad at the same time. "But the marriage has already been arranged. Marcus is taking care of it."

Lyn fell silent. At least she was marrying a lord…even if it was the wrong one. Great, now she got to hurt Kent and Hector, too.

"Wait," said Hector suddenly. "If I can get to Marcus…I can try to get him to blow off the marriage."

"Then hurry!" Lyn pleaded. That would surely make things less complicated…for a few minutes or so.

"Of course." Hector leaned forward and gave her one swift kiss before dashing away, telling her "We can't let you marry someone you don't want to!"

"Ha ha ha," said Lyn under her breath when he was out of earshot, folding her arms protectively in front of her. "That's a good one."

Kent felt his breath catch in his throat. Now he was _really _afraid to blink…he knew what he would see. "Ah…" he whispered, pained, "Milady…"

With that he sank to the ground, miserably clutching his heart.

* * *

_A/N: It's about time I had some action in here. Conflict is FUN to write for! Woot, I feel evil now. Or is this just the after effects of excessive Christmas-cookie eating? Oh, I don't know. I also don't know if I kept the characters in character. (Eliwood's actually angry…but then again, a lot's happened to him.) Anyways, please review and let me know how I'm doing. :-P _


	6. Reminiscence

_A/N: Yeesh, this took me so long to write! Sorry for the wait, guys! I have just been so busy…my biology teacher snapped and gave us two nights worth of homework every night for the past two weeks, so I've been swamped. Well, there's not a lot of fluff in this chapter…there hasn't been much fluff at all, actually, has there? There's going to be some in the future…how soon, I can't tell…hehe, at this point I'm so delirious I can barely even tell time!_

_**Chapter Six--Reminiscence**_

"Lady Lyn!" yelled Sain, finally deeming it safe to run out into the clearing.

"Sain!" she cried, whirling around. She hoped the darkness hid her flaming cheeks. Did Sain see her…and Hector…?

"I was sent to find you. There is a bandit attack back at camp!"

If he saw Hector, he gave no indication. Lyn sighed with relief. "Alright. Let us get back to camp immediately, Sain."

"Della says lords and magic users are needed more than horses—you go ahead milady, I'll catch up."

Lyn nodded to him and sprinted through the trees. Sain peered across the clearing. He knew Kent was here. He had to be. Why else would the green knight feel so terrible inside? Spotting something glinting in the moonlight, Sain ran towards it.

As he neared, the green knight realized it was armor. He ran faster until he saw Kent, who was sitting, leaning against a tree. Sain collapsed to his knees beside his partner.

"Oh, Kent! I just saw…I know you saw too…Kent…"

"I didn't think I was still so attached to her," Kent murmured, not looking at his friend. "I have been trying for so long to tell myself that I didn't really love her. I've been trying so desperately to fool myself…but it didn't work. When I saw herkiss Lord Hector…I felt something inside of me truly die."

"Well, I suppose that's only natural—"

"No! I'm not supposed to feel like this, Sain! This isn't supposed to happen! I'm supposed to be happy that my lady has found someone of her status that she loves!"

"But you feel…insanely jealous."

"I…I do," Kent admitted softly. "And I feel like such a horrible person for it. But also…I _am_ happy for her, Sain. After all the jealousy, I am…because now I know that _she_ can truly be happy." Kent clenched his fist. "Which is still a problem, because that still means I love her!"

"I get it," said Sain. "It's one thing to be happy for her. But if you're jealous of Lord Hector…and yet happy for Lady Lyn…and don't lie to me, I know there's a part of you that's just in anguish right now…that mix isn't good."

"Yes. I do love her…but I always knew I'd never be able to compete with the lords. I knew this day would come. So I shouldn't feel this way…"

Sain shrugged. "I've never had this problem, considering ladies fight each other for me, but…"

Kent rolled his eyes but Sain continued.

"Look, partner…I'm sorry. Okay? Now, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back for you—"

"No," Kent told him, his voice harsh. "Sain, that is completely uncalled for. She and I were not destined to be together. Just let her be with someone she _can _be with." The red knight turned his head away, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

"Okay," said Sain, "I know you're trying to be the Big Strong Knight now, but…" the green knight's voice softened. "Kent, you can cry. I won't make fun of you, either…well, I'll try my best not to."

Kent stood and shook his head. "No. I won't cry. That would just be shameful." He smiled slightly. "Thanks though, partner."

Sain leaped to his feet. "Anytime, my boon companion! Now…let's get back to camp before we get ambushed by bandits and die! Think how many lovely ladies would cry for me, were I to die…we shan't have tears disfigure their beautiful faces!" Sain raced away back to camp. Kent shook his head, tired, and followed.

* * *

Despite the fire illuminating the forest, the clang of steel on steel, and the heat of battle, Eliwood found himself rather bored. He had fought bandits before, many times, and one by one these new ones perished at the end of his rapier. Battle had never bored him before…in fact, he was quite repulsed by it. It was a terror he could not tear his gaze from, something that was different and more awful every time. So why was he bored now? Perhaps it was just that he needed to go back to sleep…

_Yes, that's it, _Eliwood thought as his arm trembled, leaving an opening for a bandit to attack. The lord quickly dodged, but he was starting to feel lightheaded. _I need sleep…how much longer can I go on? _The flickering flames caused by Pent made the world look twisted and shadowed, and Eliwood found it hard to concentrate. His brain could only barely process the images he saw in front of him.

He looked over at Pent. With so much fire and thunder, Pent's battles were always interesting and loud. Perhaps if he could concentrate on Pent then he could keep himself awake…

The sage general was obviously wide awake, and setting aflame every bandit he could get his hands on. Louise was standing behind him, ready to finish off any stragglers. Seeing that her husband _left _no stragglers, she shrugged and wandered over to where she would be needed. Pent glanced over at her now and again, making sure that she was safe.

During one such glance, Pent did a double-take. There was a bandit right behind her, ready to smash his axe into her skull! Forgetting the bandits he was currently fighting, the sage screamed "Louise!" and dove for her, catching her around the waist and pulling her out of harm's way just in time.

Eliwood's lips formed a rather sardonic half-smile as he skewered another enemy. What Pent had just done to Louise, saving her, and just in the nick of time…ah yes, he had often done that for Ninian. It was never to play the hero, never to make himself look good…she had truly been in danger, many times. He could still remember the wild fear he felt, the desperation to save her, and the relief as he finally did.

As he watched, Pent pulled Louise up and held her tightly, as if she would disappear if he didn't. She shook her head and smiled, obviously trying to tell him she wasn't hurt. Convinced, he kissed her once, quickly, and moved back to where he was, happily blowing things up.

Eliwood's smile quickly turned bitter. He never did have the courage to do _that_…not quite…

* * *

"_Ninian!" he cried, lunging for her. He knocked her out of harm's way, and not a second too soon. The ground where she once stood was blackened by magic. Quickly Eliwood leaped to his feet and destroyed the shaman who had cast the spell in one fell swoop. Ninian stayed on the ground, paralyzed, watching him in awe. _

_Eliwood turned to look at her. "Are you alright?" he asked urgently._

_She stared at him, her large red eyes shining with tears of relief. "Lord Eliwood…"_

_"Ninian!" screamed a new voice. A small blue blur ran up, dove to the ground, and threw his arms around her. "Ninian, you're okay!" _

_"Nils," she said softly, smiling, "I'm fine." _

_"That was way too close!" the boy told her. "I'm gonna yell at Della for that one!"_

_"I know, I know!" Della wailed fretfully, running up to them. "I'm an awful tactician! I fail! I fail at LIFE!" She hugged Ninian tightly. "Whew, great job saving her, Eliwood." _

_"It was nothing," Eliwood told his tactician, suddenly wishing he could put his arms around Ninian too…_

_Della stood, leaving Ninian sitting on the ground. The tactician looked at Eliwood, her large blue eyes suddenly sly. "She's trembling. It could be shock, which is very dangerous—Eliwood, you'll have to keep her warm while I go find a cleric to check her over." _

_Eliwood gave a start. "What? But…I don't have a blanket or anything—"_

_"I'm sure you'll think of something!" Della cried, almost impishly, as she darted away. _

_Hesitantly, Eliwood kneeled beside Ninian, draping his cape around her and then taking her into his arms. _

_"Thank you," she whispered, her red eyes wide. "I…I truly didn't deserve to be saved…you put yourself in harm's way for me…"_

_"No," the lord told her, smiling kindly. "It was entirely worth it, just to see you safe. I'm so glad you're not hurt."_

_She was so close to him. Eliwood was seriously considering giving her a kiss until Nils popped up behind him._

_"You're such a great friend to Ninian!" he said cheerfully. _

_Eliwood chuckled, but his face darkened. "Yes…friend…"

* * *

_

Eliwood sighed. Now he was never going to hold her again. She was gone, she and Nils both.

Suddenly a bandit swung his axe at Eliwood's arm. Cold steel bit into his flesh and the lord cried out, instantly snapping out of his reverie. He killed the bandit quickly, but then was forced to drop the rapier—his arm was injured too badly to hold it. He used his other hand to try and staunch the blood pouring out of the wound, but it didn't help much. Blood welled through his fingers, dripping to the ground in his blurry vision.

"GAAAH, THAT'S BAD!" yelled Della, suddenly coming up beside him. "Bad move…jeez, I'm stupid! Retreat, Eliwood, I'll go get Serra."

Eliwood was now much too tired to argue. He turned at stumbled away from the front lines as Della smacked her forehead.

"You're a lord, you control an army, and you have a sword that's bigger than you are…but you're still such a PANSY!"

"I do believe you were supposed to _train _everyone, so they'd be strong…" said Sain, riding up to her side and raising an eyebrow. "You know, that's what good tacticians do…"

"Don't you dare," she warned him. "I'm a sleep-deprived flutist who controls a buff berserker and a sage general. DON'T MESS WITH ME!"

Sain glanced uneasily at Hawkeye and Pent. "Alright then…"

"Hey, Sain! I thought I told you to go get Lyn and Hector and Kent."

Sain looked away, uneasy. "I did…"

"Well, where are they?"

"Oh, they're over there." Sain pointed. Hector seemed to be in a daze as he fought, as if his mind was really somewhere else; Kent seemed too weak to lift his own sword; and Lyn charged into every bandit as if she was furious at all of them and at everyone else in the world.

"Hmm…what's wrong with Kent? Is he hurt too? _I am so bad at this game_!"

Sain decided not to ask her what game she was talking about. "Della…um, Kent…he won't be himself for a while…"

"Why not?" Her face fell. "Oh dang, what happened?"

Hurriedly Sain poured out the whole story of Kent seeing Lyn kiss Hector.

"SNAP!" yelled Della angrily. "I can't believe her!"

"Only now it's really bad…Lord Hector kissed her back!"

"That's it." Della slammed her fist into her open palm. "We need a plan of action. Several plans of action. Involving Kent and Lyn. Efforts will be doubled! These plans will be so well thought out that we'll be able to label them, sort them, and classify them by kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, and species. And then COLOR CODE THEM!"

"…How do you color code a plan…?"

Della sighed. "Okay…maybe we won't go _that _far." She looked up at the knight. "But Sain, we need to get them together! No one will be happy if we don't!"

Sain wasn't listening. He was sighing and staring dreamily at Florina. "She is such a beauteous angel upon her steed…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" the tactician screamed, slapping him.

Sain put up his arms to shield his face. "Scary flutist! SCARY flutist! Oww!"

* * *

"You're okay, right?" Hector asked Lyn.

"I'm fine," she muttered, looking down at the ground. Hector's eyes were so full of concern…she couldn't stand looking at him. Because Kent looked at her the very same way.

"Was that the last of 'em?" Hector wondered aloud, peering into the dark forest for more bandits.

"Oh, they're all dead," Lyn assured him, wearily slipping the Sol Katti into it's sheath. "Lord Pent made sure of that."

"I think everyone did a pretty good job fighting tonight. Even Eliwood got his fair share…" The lord looked around. "Hey…where's Eliwood?"

"I saw him retreat a while back," said Lyn. "He's wounded again. I do hope he's alright…his old wound still wasn't fully healed yet…"

Hector growled. "Stupid pansy! Why did Ninian have to go? When she was around, Eliwood would mindlessly charge into any fray to protect her…and now he's just sort of mindless in general."

Lyn wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the hilt of her sword with glazed eyes, as if she was sick, or as if she had quietly gone mad.

"Lyn!" Hector snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Come on, not you too! One melancholy friend is enough." His face softened. "Although I suppose 'friend' isn't the term to use for you, anymore?"

Lyn suppressed a shiver and looked up at Hector, smiling slightly. "I suppose not."

Hector looked up at the stars. "Eh. It's late. Why don't you go to sleep now? You know that we're going to have to wake up early tomorrow. We have to get to Fargus and sail home."

"Sleep is good…" Lyn muttered, stumbling off. Hector turned and made his way straight for Marcus's tent.

"Marcus!" the lord called, bursting in.

"Oh, Lord Hector! I have some news for you—"

"Never mind that," said Hector impatiently. "Marcus, there's something I have to tell you. Lyn…I love her. And she loves me. I…I don't want her to marry Eliwood. She can't marry Eliwood!"

Marcus slowly frowned, uncomfortable. "But the news I had for you, Lord Hector…I suppose it has turned from good news to bad news…forgive me…"

"Spit it out, Marcus!"

"I have already arranged the marriage papers between Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis. I gave them to Dame Vaida just a few hours ago, and she has agreed to carry them. Lord Eliwood's lady mother needs them as soon as possible. Traveling on the boat will take us much longer to deliver the papers, and Dame Vaida is to fly them to Pherae, which will only take her a couple of days. She…just left for her journey."

Hector's face slowly fell. "So…I'm too late."

Marcus bowed his head. "Forgive me, Lord Hector."

"It's not your fault…" Hector's fists clenched at his sides. "I just can't believe I'm too late!" Furious and dismayed, the lord turned on his heel and exited the tent, his red cape flaring out behind him.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Lyn scowled as she stepped out of her tent. If you asked her, it was a little _too _bright and sunny. Why did the sky always seem the opposite of her mood, lately? Clear, warm, happy, beautiful…

_Oh, I'm beautiful all right_, thought Lyn, angrily kicking a pebble in front of her with all her might. _But how I wish I wasn't! First Kent, then Hector…even Eliwood! _The princess paused.

"No," she said aloud. "Eliwood never wanted to marry me." She breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head to clear it. "I think…I think I'll just go talk to him. He's the only _sane _one left…I hope. After all, he took losing Ninian pretty badly…"

Finally Lyn gave up trying to reason with herself and threw herself to the ground to wait and sulk until it was time to pack up and head out.

* * *

"They fought like madmen, didn't they?" Sain asked as he and Kent walked side-by-side through the camp. "I mean, they were ruthless before, but now they're just _desperate…_"

Kent nodded. "It seems that they may be even more dangerous than before. Did you see the wound Lord Eliwood obtained?"

"You mean there was only one?" Sain looked shocked. "That was much too much blood to be from just one wound!"

"No," said Kent gravely, shaking his head. "It was very deep. Lady Priscilla did her very best, but even she couldn't heal his arm entirely. She said he won't be able to fight for a while…although knowing Della, he'll never fight again…"

Sain scowled. "She's too overprotective of the lords. She wants them to stay back and save themselves, and then just sends me out into the fray to go risk my life—"

"For the good of Caelin and this army," Kent finished sternly.

"I know, I know. But still…she could give me a break, couldn't she? And she keeps talking about this stupid game…it's complete nonsense! This isn't a game, this is war!"

"Not anymore," said Kent. "It's over, Sain. We won."

Sain sighed happily. "Yea verily!" Suddenly his face fell. "But once we get home to Caelin all you're going to do is be 'knightly' and mope about how Lady Lyndis is so blasted far out of your reach."

"I'm not trying to reach her," Kent said simply. "You know that."

"Gaaah!" Sain growled, frustrated. "But if only you would--!"

"Come on, Sain," Kent interrupted hurriedly, impatiently. "It's time to go. We're scheduled to find Fargus and his crew today."

* * *

Only a half a day's traveling brought them to Fargus, who was immensely happy to see them.

"I knew ye pups'd come back," he growled, pleased, as he shoed them all into his ship.

"I told you we would," said Eliwood, holding tightly onto the railing as he walked up the makeshift gangplank. He still wasn't up to full strength. "I would not break my word, Fargus."

"I know that." The pirate captain scrutinized Eliwood with an experienced eye. The lord was pale—too pale—and he swayed weakly on his feet. "Ye aren't lookin' well, laddie. Are ye truly up for a sea voyage?"

Eliwood looked Fargus in the eye. "I'm ready. I must get home. This fighting has gone on long enough."

Fargus nodded. "It be a good thing we're leavin' the Dread Isle. The current was against us getting here, but that means it be with us returnin' home. We should arrive in a month, or even less."

"That's good," said Eliwood, exhaustion and relief plain on his face as he walked onto the ship. Lyn walked up behind him, with Sain and Kent following her.

The crew set off immediately, but the army was so tired that most of them retired to their separate cabins or else just milled around uselessly on the deck. Sain wanted to go up to the deck, but Kent was quick to enter the cabin that he and the green knight would share. There were two beds, each bolted to the wall so that they wouldn't slide around during rougher waters. Kent flung himself onto one and was asleep before he his head hit the pillow.

A hand gently shaking his shoulder aroused him. Kent quickly sat bolt upright. It was dark—midnight or a couple hours past that, Kent guessed—and at first he didn't know where he was. Finally his mind remembered Fargus and the ship, and his eyes slowly focused to make out the dark silhouette of Lyn.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent gasped, giving another start. She quickly took a step back.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"No, not at all," said Kent shakily. He got to his feet, rather sorely because he had fallen asleep wearing his armor. Instantly he was alert. "Lady Lyndis, what are you doing in here? What is the matter?"

Lyn looked at the ground in a very un-Lyn-like manner. "I…couldn't sleep."

"Milady?"

"I had a nightmare," she admitted, if grudgingly. "I…I know it sounds foolish, but I was so very frightened…my first thought was to come here."

Kent looked over to where his silver lance was leaning against the wall. "My lady, I am here to protect you, but I fear I cannot fight dreams."

"I know that. Forgive me…I don't know what came over me." Lyn gave an involuntary shiver—it was colder out at sea than it was on the island.

"I would fight your nightmares if only I could," Kent said softly, taking his blanket off of the bed and draping it around her shoulders.

Lyn nodded to him in thanks, clutching it tightly around her. Suddenly all resolve to stay away from Kent broke inside of her.

"Kent…do you mind if I stay here, just for a little while?"

On the opposite side of the room Sain snored, causing Kent to jump. "But milady—"

"I…I'm still sort of afraid," said Lyn, looking ruefully at the door. "It's one thing to wake up in the morning from a nightmare. You can see the sun, and you know it won't bother you again. But if you wake up to darkness…"

Kent nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"So can I stay? I just need to get my bearings back, I suppose."

_No, _said Kent's mind. _No no no. Think of the scandal! Nothing's going to happen…but what if Sain wakes up? That would be rather awkward. He's so thick-headed, how could I explain? _

Kent ignored himself, looked at Lyn, and said "Alright," with his usual small smile.

She smiled as well and sat down on the bed. Kent sat down beside her, at a respectful distance.

"Lady Lyndis, why would you suddenly be having nightmares?" he asked.

She shrugged, her eyes half-closed with exhaustion. Kent supposed she didn't go to bed as early as he did—by now he was wide awake, having about twelve hours of sleep. Lyn didn't seem to have slept much at all.

"I don't know," she answered him. "I suppose I've just got so much…on my mind…that…" she broke off mid-sentence as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Lady Lyndis!" said Kent worriedly as she slumped over on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep.

_Awkward. Awkward. Awkward awkward awkward—"_

Another loud snore from Sain broke Kent's reverie. Kent swallowed hard, looking down at Lyn. This was not allowed. It wasn't proper. She was betrothed to Lord Eliwood, and even if she wasn't, she was still in love with Lord Hector…

Still, Kent couldn't stop himself from putting his arms around her. Who was going to see, who was going to care, if Kent just put his arms around her to keep her from falling? Who was going to mind if Kent just held her for a moment, just because she was afraid? Who could blame him for letting her rest on his shoulder, for letting his lady sleep undisturbed?

Kent wondered all of this as he held Lyn close, fervently hoping that Sain wouldn't wake up.

* * *

_A/N: Coolness, this is over 3700 words long, not counting author's notes and stuff! That's about seven pages. Yaaay…it's good to see I didn't post for so long and then only have a couple pages to show for my efforts. Anyways…well, I guess that's it. Please please please review…I'd really appreciate the feedback!_


	7. And So it Begins

_A/N: Howdy y'all. It's chapter seven! Which is weird, because when I wrote the first chapter I had no defined plot in mind at all! Huzzah for random writing…works pretty well, doesn't it? Anyways…yeah. That's about it. Oh, there's some Eliwood and Della stuff in the beginning that might seem kind of fluffy, but really it can't be fluff because they're not lovers, they're just really good friends._

_**Chapter Seven—And So It Begins**_

Eliwood clutched the wooden railing of the ship for support. It was dawn—the sun was just rising, and Eliwood had just woken from another of the horrible blood-drenched nightmares that tended to plague him after battles. His arm, wounded by a bandit during the last battle, still stung terribly. As the early morning wind dried the cold sweat running down his neck, the lord stared to the horizon.

He couldn't even see the Dread Isle anymore. They were far from the fighting…far from the blood…far from the Dragon Gate…

Far from Ninian.

A cold wave of anguish washed over Eliwood, raking at his heart. The young lord suddenly leaned over and retched over the side of the ship. His damp red hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't dare take his hands from the steady rail to brush it away. Then he felt a gentle hand on his back, and heard a voice softly ask,

"…Eliwood?"

"Della," he whispered. He tried to straighten up, so he could look at her and acknowledge her, but another wave of nausea swept through him and he had to lean over again. His arm still throbbed, and his entire body was shaking.

"Are you alright?" Della asked, concerned. "Are you seasick? But…you weren't sick _coming _to the Dread Isle…"

"I don't know what is wrong with me…and I'm thinking strangely…"

"About?"

"I can't stop thinking about…death…ah!" Eliwood was sick again as Della narrowed her eyes, analyzing him.

"Trauma!" the tactician proclaimed finally. "There has been so much death around you…so many terrible things happening. Constant war, your father dying, Ninian leaving…all this has been an awful impact upon your mind." She put her hands on the lord's trembling shoulders to try and steady him. "Being hurt mentally can actually literally hurt you _physically. _It's been proven. So all this strain on your mind is putting a lot of strain on your body."

Della paused, thinking. "But…quite a few days have passed since all that tragedy. Surely that can't be the full reason you're sick now…" She looked at him suddenly. "Show me your wound."

His stomach empty, Eliwood stood upright and held out his arm. Della grabbed it and rolled up the sleeve, examining the bandaging while feeling his forehead with her other hand.

"It's infected," she said worriedly, rolling his sleeve back down. "All the skin around the bandage is red and inflamed, and you have a fever, and you were just throwing up. To be that sick already…that can't be good."

"How do _you_ know my condition?" he asked her, slightly amused that a mere girl was acting like a doctor.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I actually pay attention in health class. And I can tell...you're ill."

"Elimine's name," murmured Eliwood, sinking down to sit on the deck, "Why must I be so weak…?"

"No," said Della, dropping to her knees beside him. "More has happened to you than anyone else. If _I _were you, I'd have cracked a long time ago."

Eliwood said nothing.

"My lord?"

"I'm so tired," he whispered, lowering his head onto her shoulder. Della put her arms around him.

"Yeah, I know. But it's not the end of the world, things will get better."

"Elimine," he murmured, clutching his heart.

Della looked worried again. "My lord?"

"…She's gone," whispered Eliwood brokenly.

"But it's going to be alright," Della whispered back, not needing him to specify who 'she' was. "She went to make sure nothing like what Nergal did ever happens again. I know she thinks of that as an honor, so let's be happy for her. Ninian…will always love you, Eliwood."

The lord closed his eyes, and Della spotted, with relief, a healer coming towards them.

"Ah, here comes Lucius…Lucius! Hey! Do you have your staff with you? Lord Eliwood's sick…"

* * *

Kent awoke to daylight streaming under the door of the cabin. He must have gone back to sleep. Although he was sitting up and so must have fallen asleep that way, he felt more rested than he had since the whole adventure began, and he felt a comforting warmth at his side. The red knight looked down to see Lyn, wrapped in his blanket, asleep against him. He gave a start to find that his arms were still around her. 

Suddenly remembering everything that had happened the night before, Kent gasped and looked over to Sain. The green knight was still slumbering peacefully.

Kent breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at Lyn. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Lady Lyndis," he whispered, hoping she would awaken before Sain. She didn't stir. He smiled fondly at her, kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek upon it. He stayed like that for possibly a half an hour. Every time Sain moved in his sleep, it sent a shiver of fright up Kent's spine. That half an hour seemed to last an eternity, but as Kent held Lyn, he decided that eternity wasn't so bad.

Finally Lyn opened her eyes. She registered where she was (and whose arms were around her). Kent moved to hastily take his arms away, but before he could, Lyn had closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Lady Lyndis," Kent whispered again, more urgently. Lyn's eyes opened once more, and again she took in her surroundings. This time cold logic set it, so she broke free of Kent's hold and got to her feet, putting his blanket back on the bed.

"Oh!" she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!"

"It is I who should apologize," said Kent, rising as well. "I did not want to disturb you, milady, so I did not move. I am shamed to admit that I fell asleep as well."

"Sleep is good, Kent," she told him, smiling. "You needn't apologize."

On the other side of the room Sain snored, causing both Kent and Lyn to jump.

"I should go," the princess said slowly. "I'm sorry, and…thank you, for being so patient with me."

"I need no thanks, my lady."

Quickly Lyn turned and walked out of the room, and not a moment too soon—Sain opened his eyes just as the last of her long hair disappeared around the door post.

"Was Lady Lyn just in here?" the green knight mumbled sleepily.

"Yes." Kent's answer was steadfast—knights of Caelin did not lie.

"And what was she doing in here?" the green knight asked, raising himself up on his elbows. He wasn't awake enough to jump to conclusions.

_Time to lie, time to lie!_

"She came in a minute ago to wake me up." Kent decided to add a bit of truth to that. "I have been asleep since yesterday afternoon, you know." The red knight hated to lie, even a little bit—he turned away so Sain wouldn't see him blush with shame.

"Wake _you _up?" Sain's voice was sly. "Why just you and not _both _of her loyal knights?"

Kent turned around to answer. "No, I—"

Sain chuckled. "You know you're blushing, right?"

"Sain, that's not—"

"Come, come," said the green knight, getting out of his bed. "I know you. You're lying to me, my companion!"

"Forgive me, Sain," whispered Kent, bowing his head.

"I will…but only if you tell me what really happened!"

"Nothing happened," said the red knight dryly. "She had a nightmare, that's all. She came in and woke me up in the middle of the night—

"Ooooh…"

"No, Sain! She was _frightened! _I have never seen Lady Lyndis frightened before. It must have been a horrible dream, and if you wake up in the dark, all alone, wouldn't your first thought be to go to those that protect you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you 'protected' her all right…"

"Do you dare suggest I did anything dishonorable?" Kent hissed, suddenly angry.

Sain held up his hands. "No, no! Hold on there, partner! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Kent sighed tiredly. "Sain, you know me better than that."

"Yes, I do…so, Lady Lyn came in here because she had a nightmare, and you, the Big Strong Knight, naturally let her stay here so she would feel better."

"Yes. I protested at first, but…"

"But she was so gorgeous that you couldn't refuse!" Sain finished, his eyes sparkling.

"Think what you will," said Kent curtly, "but I needed to do my duty as a knight. I needed to protect my lady."

"And how did you do that?" Sain scoffed. "Did you go out and chop the floor up with your sword because you were trying to kill the shadows?"

"Most certainly not. She and I just sat down on the bed and—"

"Oooh, the bed…"

"Sain! I know not where you get these vulgar ideas, but you had better keep them to yourself!" Kent clenched his fist at his side, then calmed himself down. "We weren't there for more than a minute before Lady Lyndis fell asleep. She is exhausted, Sain. This adventure has taken a lot out of all of us."

"I don't know about you, partner," said Sain, stretching, "but I'm pretty well rested by now."

"As am I," Kent agreed. "I've think I slept longer than I ever have. I am going up to the deck now." Kent carefully folded the blanket Lyn left on his bed before leaving.

Sain sighed when his friend was gone. _Ah, Kent…you know that Lyn loves Lord Hector…you _know _that. I wish you could stop yourself from falling in love…I don't want your heart to break. You're my best friend…and who would wish heartbreak on their best friend?_

Sain leaped up, proclaiming aloud, "And that is why I, Sain, shall help you!"

"Help who?" asked Priscilla timidly, poking her head inside the room.

"Do not trouble yourself, Princess Priscilla!" the green knight cried, using his pet name for her as he bounded up to her. "Tis a matter of no importance to one as beautiful as you!" Sain cocked his head. "Um…Princess Priscilla, why are you here?"

"I'm on my way up to the deck," she replied. "Lord Eliwood is ill, and Lucius didn't have his staff with him, so they summoned me."

"What NOW?" asked Hector, stomping past the two. "Eliwood's ill _again_? That pansy!"

* * *

"Um…" said Eliwood, watching self-consciously as Della, Lucius, Hector, Priscilla, Lyn, Kent, and Sain all gathered around him. "Honestly, I'm fine, I don't need—" 

"Dude," said Della, looking him in the eye. "Your _arm _is _infected._ You'll only get worse if it isn't healed."

"She's right," Priscilla told him. "It's very dangerous."

"But is it really necessary to have half the army here?" the lord asked helplessly.

"Alright, people!" yelled Hector, seeing that crowds weren't going to help his friend much. "Get out of here, move it, come on, go!" With broad sweeps of his big arms he managed to get all of them except for Lyn to leave.

He shot her a meaningful look, which she understood. The two walked away together, leaving Eliwood to Priscilla.

"Alright," said Hector once they got to the other side of the ship. The lord leaned heavily on the railing. "Lyn…I…I asked Marcus to cancel your marriage to Eliwood."

Lyn nodded, Hector told her he would do that. "And what did Marcus say?"

"It can't be cancelled," Hector said quietly. "He sent the papers ahead with Vaida. Eliwood's mother will be getting them any day."

"So…I'm still betrothed to him," Lyn muttered, staring out to the horizon. So much for making things less complicated.

"Yeah," Hector muttered, scowling. He was silent for a minute, then growled "Stupid pansy…"

"Hey!" Lyn turned on her friend. "Don't get mad at Eliwood!"

"Why shouldn't I?" Hector yelled. "He's going to marry you!"

"He doesn't _want_ to marry me!" Lyn yelled back.

Hector glared at her but she glared back. Eventually he dropped his gaze, calming down. "Great…now I feel like such a cad. I don't want to be mad at Eliwood, he's my best friend. He hasn't wronged me in any way, but…" Hector clenched his fist. "I'm so jealous!"

"He's probably jealous of you," Lyn pointed out. "You don't have to marry anyone."

Hector looked at her, an emotion shining behind his eyes that suddenly reminded her of Kent.

"I love you, Lyn."

"I…love you too," she whispered. At least it wasn't a lie—she _did _love him…but only as a friend. As a best friend, certainly, but not as anything more. She could never love him as anything more.

"I should probably go now," he muttered. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop Marcus." He wrapped her up in one quick hug, then went on his way.

"Yeah, me too," the princess mumbled, leaning on the railing. "St. Elimine…what did I do to deserve this?"

"Technically, you were born," said a voice at her elbow. "But you can blame that on your parents, or more specifically, on the cells of your parents and their ability to go through the process of meiosis and produce gametes. If you really want to get specific you can blame it on their chromosomes and the order of the base pairs in their DNA—"

"Della!" shrieked Lyn. "Where did you come from?"

The tactician looked at the princess, her face serious. "Oh no—we don't get to the reproduction unit until well into the second semester."

"Not _that_," said an exasperated voice from Lyn's other side. "Honestly, must you be such a know-it-all?"

"Sain!" Lyn cried, jumping. She looked back and forth between the knight and the tactician, suspicious. "What are you two up to?"

" 'Up' is definitive," said Della, plucking idly at her green sleeve. "You really need to give me a standard of comparison before you ask me these questions…"

"Why are you being so difficult?" Lyn asked her impatiently.

"Oh, I'm just studying for my biology midterm. Time to study for history now!" The tactician skipped off, shouting "Let the battle between Octavian and Antony begin!"

Lyn glared at Sain. "You do realize that I know what you and Della are up to."

"I realize," said Sain pleasantly, as if agreeing about the weather.

"So…what are you doing now?"

Sain leaned on the railing next to Lyn. "Surprisingly…we're not doing anything right now. And I'm not here to plead Kent's case to you, nor to tell you how astoundingly beautiful you look today—although you do look astoundingly beautiful!"

Lyn rolled her eyes.

"If you want the truth, milady…I'm worried about you."

Lyn looked at Sain, surprised. "…Really?" The green knight was never this serious.

"Of course! Would I ever lie to an angel? Surely that is the ultimate sacrilege!" Sain sobered up and looked the princess in the eye. "Lady Lyn…really. You don't look happy at all anymore."

"Why should I be?" Lyn mumbled.

"Because Nergal is dead! We won a war! We're going home!"

Lyn smiled slightly. "Yes…that's all true."

"Please smile, milady. There are many people out there who cannot smile if you cannot."

Lyn blinked, surprised. That was actually rather…profound. She was going to thank Sain for caring, but before she could the green knight had spotted Rebecca.

"Oh, glorious Rose of the Battlefield!" he called, chasing after her. Lyn chuckled and looked out to sea again. At least she had friends—that was truly what was most important.

* * *

True to Fargus's word, the trip back to the mainland only took three weeks. By that time, Eliwood was fully healed and had moved on a bit from the tragedies that haunted him. (Still, his friends were around them whenever they could be, just in case.) Della and Sain had pretty much failed on every attempt to get Kent to kiss Lyn (but at least that way Lyn didn't catch on to their plans). Lyn and Hector spent quite a lot of time together, talking. Hector hadn't tried to kiss her again, probably because he felt like a traitor to Eliwood, but Lyn noticed that Hector did take every opportunity to stand by her side.

"Uhg," Lyn muttered as she got off the ship. "I hate getting sea legs…because then it takes me forever to get my land legs back!"

"I know what you mean," said Hector, wobbling along beside her. Della tentatively tried to jump, but lost her balance and fell over, giggling.

"Erk!" shrieked Serra. "The ground is moving. Make it stop!"

"I do not have power over the ground," the sage said dryly.

Lyn found the railing of the dock and leaned back against it. Instantly Kent was at her side, the noble knight, as always.

"My lady, do you need help walking?"

"No, no, I'm fine," she assured him. "Besides…aren't you having trouble walking as well?"

"Not really." Kent rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, I don't think I ever really got used to walking on the _ship. _Perhaps that's why I'm not having so much difficulty now. If you wish assistance, my lady, you can get it from me."

Lyn smiled. "…Alright." Kent offered her his arm, and she took it. It really was a bit easier to walk that way, with someone strong at her side. Once her legs had adjusted more to the ground, Lyn felt her warrior blood stir. This was solid ground. Sparring ground. She itched to run about, to fight, to do _something._

"Kent! All that time on the boat without practicing couldn't have been good for my swordsmanship…would you like to spar with me?"

Kent looked surprised. "Milady! That would be…improper!"

"But why? I'm a warrior, you're a warrior. We both must train."

Kent shook his head and detached his arm from her hold. "No…you are a noblewoman, and I am your knight. I cannot spar with you."

"Why not?" Lyn asked impatiently.

"It just would not do a great deal for your honor. Even if you won a match against me, you would…" Kent trailed off.

"Just say it, Kent."

The red knight looked at her apologetically. "Lady Lyndis, most noblewomen cannot use weapons. If you won a fight against me, it would hardly do wonders for your royal reputation. And if, in the same token, I won a match against you…then you would be shamed, for losing to a common knight."

Her gaze held his own. "You are not a common knight, Kent."

"Lady Lyndis…" he murmured.

"Is that truly a red-cheeked turtle?" cried Canas, suddenly running past them and causing them to jump. "Intriguing! They're so rare around here this time of year!"

"TURTLE!" screeched Della, running after the shaman.

"Such interesting reptiles!" Pent agreed, following her. The druid, tactician, and sage all leaned over the railing of the deck, almost falling in the water in their attempts to see a turtle.

Eliwood shook his head and sighed, walking towards them. "Honestly…you three are going to fall in! And Dart can't save you, because he's gone back to Fargus!"

"Really?" asked Pent. "Hmm…and so it begins…"

"What begins?" Lyn asked him. Eliwood answered for the sage.

"Now…the army is going to start breaking up. People have to go home."

"Lord Eliwood," said Marcus, riding up to him. "Speaking of home…we should travel quickly. There are people waiting for the army to return. We don't want to worry them."

"Of course not," the lord agreed, turning back for one last look at the horizon, for where he knew the Dread Isle would stay. "Let's go…"

* * *

_A/N: Eliwood was definitely too angsty in the beginning…don't worry, he'll get better from now on. I must admit, I had fun trying to bring out a more pitiable side of him. Several reviewers said that they felt sorry for him, so I think I did a decent job. _

_Ah…I love turtles…I had a turtle with red cheeks, once. He had, like, four near death experiences (and he was just a baby!) but he still lived. I let him go, though, because he really wasn't happy in a cage. He specifically needed more space to swim, although he rather did like human company and missed me when I was at school. (Yes…I could understand my turtle…is there anything wrong with that?...:-P) _

_Hmm, should I up the rating for that suggestive stuff Sain said earlier? I dunno. What's the boundary line between K+ and T? Still don't know…someone help me out :-P_


	8. Battle

_A/N: Howdy again. The rating went up to T now for blood. Fight scenes…muahaha!_

_**Chapter Eight—Battle**_

"Back to the never-ending plains," Sain sighed as he rode along.

"Of course they end, Sain," Kent reprimanded him. "These plains will end in Lycia."

"Duuuuh," groaned the green knight. "But I don't want to take forever getting there!"

"It will only take a few short days."

"Well, I can't wait that long! I want to go woo some ladies _now!" _

Kent shook his head, disgusted. "You mean to tell me you're already sick of running after the women in the army?"

"Of course not," Sain scoffed. "I just remembered how beautiful the lasses of Caelin were, though!"

Kent's gaze traveled to Lyn. "Indeed…"

Sain smacked Kent on the back of the head. "Reality to partner!"

Kent jumped and spurred on his horse, ducking his head to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Honestly," said Sain, riding up beside his friend, "If you want her you need to go _get _her!"

"Leave the matter alone," Kent said through clenched teeth.

"Touchy," Sain sniffed, turning his horse around to find someone in a friendlier mood to ride beside.

* * *

"I can't wait for summer!" Della chirped from the back of Eliwood's horse. 

"Why is that?" he asked her.

"Because that's when I'm visiting Lord Pent! His library is THREE STORIES TALL!"

Eliwood sighed slowly, which made Della quirk an eyebrow.

"Great, what's wrong now?"

"That means I'll have to go all summer without you, Hector, _or _Lyndis!"

"Who says you can't go visit them?"

"I can't visit Lyndis," Eliwood muttered, flushing.

"…And why is that…?"

Eliwood sighed again before pouring out the fact that he had to marry Lyn and was pretending to like her.

"Well, that's totally not good," said Della slowly. Telling him that Lyn had kissed Hector might not be the best idea right now…

"The worst part is that she doesn't even know about the marriage yet," Eliwood moaned.

"Yeah she does."

"She does?" Eliwood jumped. "How did she know? And…how did _you_ know she knows?"

"Well, Hector told Lyn, I know that much. And the reason I know that is…umm… the standard intelligence surveillance--" the tactician was suddenly overcome with a loud coughing fit.

"I…don't understand…" said Eliwood, shaking his head tiredly.

"That is why I do the thinking and you do the fighting!" she retorted jovially. Suddenly Sain rode up beside her.

"Kent's being Kent again," was all the green knight said as he rolled his eyes.

"Blasphemy!" cried Della. "This must be stopped!" She had jumped from Eliwood's horse to Sain's before Eliwood knew what was going on. The lord sighed again, but had to smile. At least he could count on the antics of those two to brighten his day—even if he had no idea what they were doing most of the time.

As Sain and Della galloped away, Lowen rode towards him.

"Lord Eliwood!" the newly-appointed paladin huffed, "Enemies approach!"

"Calm down, son!" barked Marcus, guiding his horse to Lowen's side. "A knight of Pherae must always be collected!"

"R-right." Lowen took a deep breath. "Lord Eliwood, a band of enemies is waiting ahead. It's mainly bandits, but there are renegade Black Fang soldiers and mercenaries among them."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Eliwood looked back behind him for reassurance from his tactician, only to remember she wasn't there anymore. He rolled his eyes. "That silly girl…"

"My insane video gamer instincts are kicking in," Della retorted, hopping back onto his horse. "There's a battle ahead, right?"

Eliwood gave a start. "How do you _do_ that?"

"Insane video gamer instincts! I just said that!"

"…Alright then…" the lord said, rather confused, as he spurred on his horse.

"Turn left here—yeah. We can move the army around this forest and get into that fortress up ahead before the enemy can reach us. Once we're in the fortress, we'll have an automatic advantage. Muahaha…I'd like to see those generic wannabes get us THEN!"

Everyone easily made it to the fortress. Wallace, Oswin, and Marcus were all sent to guard the entrances while Wil, Rebecca, and Louise prowled about over the battlements. All the knights had their horses down on the ground floor, unsaddling them and (in Lowen's case) finding something to eat.

"How long are we going to be here?" Sain asked Della, only to find that she was preoccupied talking to his horse. The green knight rolled his eyes and turned to Kent. "Any idea, partner?"

"I don't know," Kent answered. "We're probably just staying the night."

"With any luck, the enemies won't even advance," Lowen said, dumping hot sauce onto the food he pulled out of his saddlebags.

"Don't tell me you're just carrying that around with you everywhere!" Marcus thundered, coming up behind Lowen and snatching the sauce out of his hand.

"I'm s-sorry, General Marcus! I'll never eat it again!"

"No, son! I just can't believe you had this the whole time and didn't give any to me!"

"Forgive me, General Marcus, sir!" Lowen stuttered, as the rest of the knights laughed.

"Goodness," Sain muttered to Kent as his eyes sparkled, "When that Farina laughs, she is just as beautiful as Florina! Maybe even more so! Goodness, the two Pegasus Sisters are such jewels…"

"Two?" Kent gave a start. "There are three Pegasus Sisters! What happened to Fiora?"

"I don't know," Sain answered, way too quickly. He melted under his friend's fiery glare. "What's the look for, Kent? I didn't do anything! Della and I didn't chase her and Rath away from the camp! Of course not!"

"Sain!" Kent cried out. "You and your fool plans!"

"I told you I was going to get Lyndis for you," Sain chided him. "And I know she had a thing for Sacaean men, so I had to get Rath out of the picture, just in case…and I've seen how Fiora looks at you. Couldn't take that chance, partner!"

"Sain…" Kent moaned, slamming his head on the fortress wall.

"You can thank me later!" the green knight chirped as he walked away. Kent closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. He walked up to the battlements and looked out into the blue sky, a breeze ruffling his red hair. Despite his friend's plots, things seemed peaceful enough.

It was then that the enemy decided to charge.

"Should we do something?" Wil asked Louise.

Louise pulled an arrow out of her quiver, twirling it idly through her fingers. "Not quite yet. There is no need to worry. Sir Oswin and Sir Wallace can handle the main entrance."

"Yet if they get past the main entrance," Erk muttered to the snipers, "There's no stopping them from getting up here."

Already sounds of a battle could be heard below. Steel clanged against steel, and the air smelled faintly of blood. Kent was relieved to notice that the blood was from the enemy, not his allies. There was no need to worry.

Suddenly the red knight's eyes narrowed. There was a magic user among the enemy army. Kent was helpless to watch as it moved towards Oswin and sent a bolt of dark magic right into the general's chest. Dark magic was powerful, and this shaman seemed to be on an unexpectedly high level…Oswin sank to his knees, wounded.

"Not good!" yelled Della from the battlements, sending Priscilla down to the general.

The enemy took advantage of Oswin falling, and immediately swarmed into the fortress.

"NOT GOOD!" the tactician screamed again.

"Do something!" cried Sain.

"You do something!" she yelled back. "You're the one with the weapons!"

Sain nodded once and was off.

"Della!" Eliwood called, running past and stretching out his hand. She grabbed it, and together the two ran to go study the whole situation. The army fought well, but once the enemy was past the gates they couldn't very well be stopped. They swarmed up to the higher levels.

Kent and Lyn both happened to be on the battlements, and so dashed into the fray. Kent was having a hard enough time of it—his steel sword was getting worn, and he feared it might break. He looked all around him, checking the status of his companions. Florina was untouched, flying above the battle. Dorcas was to his left, his axe clanging against more of its kind, and to his right Erk was blowing up soldiers with ease. Lyn was fighting three bandits at once, the Sol Katti flashing in the sunlight.

Quickly she cut open two of them, but the third attacked before she could recover. His axe swung into her side with a sickening thud. Kent watched, horrified, as dark blood blossomed out of the wound. Lyn collapsed to the ground, the Sol Katti skittering out of her hand.

With a cry of frenzied rage the red knight dived for the bandit. The enemy's axe glanced off his arm--making a long, if shallow, cut. Ignoring the pain, Kent shoved his lance into the bandit with so much force that the lance went all the way through the man. Blood fountained out the bandit's back and he keeled over. With all other thoughts but Lyn fleeing from his mind, Kent left his lance imbedded in the dead man and ran over to her.

"Milady!" he gasped, dropping to his knees beside her. She was crumpled on the stone floor, her eyes closed, her blood staining the ground beneath her. Kent grabbed her wrist, feeling for her pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Gently he lifted her off of the ground and stood, looking around him desperately.

_I must find someplace safe for her!_

Holding Lyn tightly, Kent took off. He could hardly feel his own blood trickling down from the wound on his arm—all the blood he felt was hers. And there was too much of it. Quickly the red knight ran over the battlements until he reached a tower and ducked into it. He looked around the dark room, wary, but there were no enemies inside. Still, there were staircases leading both up and down, and there was no telling if they would be ambushed or not.

Kent would have to take that chance. He kneeled down, cradling Lyn in his arms.

"Lady Lyndis," he whispered, his eyes stinging. "Milady…Lyndis…Lyn, please, hold on!"

Lyn's eyes fluttered open a moment. They were glazed, and she looked at her knight almost without recognition.

"…Kent?"

"I'm here, milady," he assured her, caressing her cheek. "I won't leave you. But…please…don't leave me."

She closed her eyes but continued to breathe. Kent could hear each breath tear from her throat, pained and ragged. He quickly looked around for something to try and bandage her wound. Finding nothing that could be used as bandaging, Kent ripped off his own sleeve and used that. It wasn't the best, but it would hold for a while. The red knight wished he might have used his other sleeve to help bind his lady, but it was already soaked in his own blood. His wound must have been deeper than he thought.

"Um…Sir Kent…?" Florina stood in the doorway, gripping her lance tightly. "Are…are you alright?" The Pegasus Knight gasped suddenly, and the lance clattered to the floor. "LYN!"

"Help her," Kent pleaded, standing and lifting Lyn. "Florina, she won't make it if you don't help her!"

Florina wasn't strong enough to carry Lyn, and she knew it. "Oh…but I…Lyn….HUEY!" Her pegasus landed on the battlements, just outside the door. Florina took the princess from Kent and dragged her to Huey, then mounted the pegasus and quickly took off.

Kent leaned in the doorway, clutching his wounded arm, and watched the two fly away.

"Please…" he whispered, closing his eyes, "Lyndis, please be safe…"

A shadow blocked the sunlight—Kent opened his eyes to see a bandit right in front of him, his axe raised. The red knight quickly dived out of the way, lunging for Florina's dropped weapon. His hand closed around it, and he raised it to block the bandit's strike. The slim lance immediately broke, and the bandit took that opportunity to slam the handle of his axe into Kent's head. Kent shook his head to clear the blood trickling into his eyes and waited, helpless, for his doom.

Suddenly a green blur came out of nowhere, gutting the bandit with a sword. The bandit toppled over and Kent's savior turned to grin at him.

"My companion, you _do _get yourself into the worst situations. Weren't you the one who told _me _never to use a lance against an axe?"

"Sain!" cried Kent, relieved. "It's really you!"

"No, it's Nino," scoffed Sain, sticking out his arm to his friend. Kent grasped Sain's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Whatever happened to your lance?" the red knight asked, smiling slightly. "I thought a lance was more knightly than a sword."

Sain chuckled. "After Rebecca began talking to Lord Raven so often, and Isadora began talking to Harken, and Ninian was all over Lord Eliwood, I deducted that swords attracted women more than lances!"

Kent shook his head wearily. "You never will change, will you?"

"Neither will you." Sain pointed at Kent's arm. "You're wounded, partner! Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

"Lady Lyndis was hurt. I had to take care of her before I cared for myself."

"Will she be okay?"

"I don't know…oh Elimine, I can only pray…I don't know what I would do if she…"

"Woah there, partner. Don't go thinking about stuff like that." Sain pulled Kent's arm around his shoulders to support him. "We're going to go find a cleric, okay?"

* * *

_A/N: Hmm…for once, I don't have much to say. I guess I'll do the usual thing and ask you all to review…you don't have to, but each one brightens my day. :-)_


	9. Three Days Later

_A/N: Already to chapter nine? Egad…this has turned out to be a lot more complicated then I had expected. I'm still finding it hard to believe that I started this thing with no plot in mind at all. Wheee! _

_**Chapter Nine—Three Days Later**_

Lyn opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in a room with stone walls, surrounded by Florina, Eliwood, Hector, and Kent. As soon as they saw she was awake, all four of them sighed.

"What's going on?" Lyn asked weakly. "What's everyone doing here?"

"You're okay!" said Hector, his relief obvious. "We were so worried…" His face hardened. "Lyn, if you ever scare me like that again, I swear I'm going to kill you myself!"

Lyn chuckled and tried to rise, but pain raced through her and she had to fall back to the pillow.

"Lady Lyndis." Kent, his eyes flooded with worry, put a gentle hand on her arm to keep her lying down. "Be careful, please…"

"What happened?" Lyn looked around from one friend to another. "I don't remember much."

"You were injured during the last battle," Eliwood told her, tense. "Badly. We're still in the fortress, because we couldn't move you. We…we weren't sure you were going to make it."

"Don't say that, you'll hurt Priscilla's feelings!" Della chirped, skipping into the room. She smiled, amused. "Lyn, you have some pretty good friends…I would have stayed by you, too, but things need to get done around here. As for the others…I could just barely get Florina out of here so she could get a few hours of sleep, I only managed to get Eliwood and Hector to leave you long enough for dinner, and Kent didn't leave at all!"

"How long have I been here?" Lyn asked her knight. "How long has it been since I passed out?"

Kent looked away, so Della answered for him.

"Almost three days."

"_Three days_?" cried Lyn. She would have sat bolt upright if Kent's hand hadn't still been on her arm, gently forcing her down. She looked up into his eyes, shocked. "You stayed here _three days_, Kent?"

"2.55," Della corrected. "It will officially be three days tomorrow morning. Eliwood and Hector each stayed2.2 days, and Florina stayed 1.8." Her eyes widened. "Wow! I actually used math in a real life situation!" She ran out the door to go find Serra and make sure she wasn't sick.

Lyn looked accusingly at the four friends standing around her bedside. All of them looked pale and drawn, particularly Kent.

"All of you," she ordered, "Get out and take care of _yourselves. _I'm fine, and I don't want any of you getting sick because you're making sure I'm not!"

"No way—" Hector started to say, but Eliwood smiled.

"If that's what you want, Lyndis."

Lyn nodded heartily but found that it gave her a headache. Eliwood and Hector stood and left the room, both of them—especially Hector—shooting her one last concerned glance before they were gone. Florina gave her a quick, timid hug before following the lords. Kent rose as well, but Lyn called his name before he could take a step.

"Kent…you stayed with me, this whole time?"

"Of course, milady," he assured her.

"You haven't eaten, or slept, or anything?" she asked him, now more worried for him than he was for her.

"Well, no—"

"Kent!"

"But I couldn't leave you!" Kent exclaimed. He cleared his throat and continued, in a calmer voice. "My lady, I had to stay with you. I had to make sure you were alright. My needs were so very unimportant compared to yours—"

"Nonsense!"

"Not at all. I am your knight, and I—"

"Sain didn't stay with me the whole time," Lyn pointed out.

Kent sighed deeply, before murmuring, "Then perhaps…I stayed because I was more worried for you than he was."

"And why is that?" she asked him back, knowing his answer and wishing he would just _say it…_

"It's because…I…." Kent bowed his head. "It's because I take my duty seriously. Now that you're awake I will leave you alone. If you'll excuse me, my lady." He bowed and walked out. Lyn scowled and folded her arms as Della walked in.

"Frustrated much?" the tactician asked amusedly as she started setting out bandages for Priscilla to use.

"Yes! Why can't he…just…oh, why am I even talking about this?" Lyn turned on her side, facing away from Della.

"You know…" Della whispered as she arranged the bandages into a pile, "Kent was the one who rescued you."

Lyn did not move, but she was listening.

"He saw you go down…he went to rescue you, and got his arm hurt in the process…but he carried you to safety and managed to bind you up, then got Florina to take you to a cleric. He didn't tend to his own wound at all."

Lyn closed her eyes, feeling terrible inside.

"And then," the tactician continued, "He waited by your bedside for you to wake up for almost three whole days. He didn't eat or sleep. Sain and I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of you. He was so worried, Lyn…"

Lyn winced.

"Do you understand? You might think you're protecting him, but you're really hurting him…so much…"

"I…understand," Lyn said slowly.

"So you know what you have to do?" Della stood and walked toward the door.

"I think so."

The tactician smiled. "Good. Get well soon, Lyn."

As soon as she was out, Sain pounced to her side.

"Well?" he asked.

"I can't believe it!" she told him. "Common sense actually worked! It just took a couple of people who weren't hopelessly in love to tell her what's up!" She stood there a minute, shocked. "I used common sense in my every day life, too. Sain, there is something seriously wrong with me."

The tactician ran after Serra again, but Sain waited a minute, then stuck his head into the room. Lyn had rolled over and gone back to sleep.

"We're here for you, Lady Lyn," Sain whispered, before closing the door and running after Della.

* * *

"Something the matter, Hector?" Eliwood asked his friend as the two strolled along the battlements.

"No," said Hector, scowling.

Eliwood rolled his eyes. "You can't expect me to accept an answer like that."

"Fine…" Hector admitted slowly. "It's…Lyn. I'm really worried about her."

"We all are, Hector."

"No, I mean I'm _really _worried about her."

"I…don't understand."

Hector stopped walking and froze, gripping the waist-high walls of the battlements until his knuckles turned white. Then he spun around to face his friend, angrily bursting out, "All there is to understand is that I've fallen in love with that blasted woman and now I'm afraid she's going to die!"

It was Eliwood's turn to freeze. "Hector…"

"And even if she does live she's going to have to marry you anyway!" Hector turned away and leaned on the wall, moodily staring out into the distance.

"Hector…I had no idea…" Eliwood clutched the front of his shirt, where his heart was starting to hurt him. "You love her…Sweet Elimine, now what?"

"I…I don't know." The lord scowled again.

"But Hector! We can't just go along with this! I…I can't get married to her, not when she could be married to _you! _She…" Eliwood paused, his eyes narrowed in thought. "She feels the same way about you as you do about her, right?"

"Well, considering she just jumped up out of the blue one day and started kissing me…"

"Elimine!" Eliwood yelped. He leaned on the battlements beside his friend. "Whew…this is going too fast for me to process. But I do know one thing…I have to get this marriage cancelled somehow."

"I've tried," Hector growled. "But your loyal and ever-dependable Marcus sent the legal papers ahead with Vaida almost a month ago. Your mother's probably read over them a dozen times by now."

"Key word," Eliwood told his friend, smiling. "MY mother. Who better to talk her out of this than me? A wedding is not fully legal until…well, the actual wedding!"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, marrying the heir to Caelin would probably be the most strategic move for Pherae…"

Eliwood snorted. "Please. You know it would be strategic for Ostia as well. And you're willing to be married—I'm not."

Hector smiled. "Thanks, Eliwood."

"Don't thank me yet," said the redhead wearily. "I'm not quite sure that I _can_ cancel this whole thing. But I swear I'll try my best."

"What do you mean you don't know if you can?" Hector demanded. "You just told me you would!"

"I'll try! I just…I just remembered how my mother is. Sacrificing everything for her country. A marriage to Lyndis truly is the best thing for Pherae…and I don't know how I'm going to get out of it."

Hector sighed. "Yeah, I understand. Well, if you can't…"

"If I can't then you'll be upset."

"But not with you. You're a good friend, you pansy."

"Pansy?" said Eliwood indignantly as Hector walked back into the fortress, searching for some food. The redhead ran after him.

* * *

"Eliwood!" Lyn called cheerily a few hours later. She walked down the corridor to him.

Eliwood gave a start. "Lyndis! What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be up yet!"

"I heal fast," she told him, waving his words away. "Besides, Priscilla's gotten very good."

"Are you alright?" Eliwood asked her. He still looked so worried. Lyn bit her lip, wishing he wouldn't look at her like that. Such concern would only be natural from Eliwood, but still…she couldn't help thinking about how strangely he'd been acting toward her, lately. And she couldn't stop thinking about how soon she would be married to him.

"I'm fine." The princess fell silent, and Eliwood did as well. It was obvious that she was on his mind as much as he was on hers. Finally her friend sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"So…you know that…I have to…you must…" He stopped, unable to get the words out.

"We're going to be married," Lyn finished for him softly.

"Yes," said Eliwood, his voice quiet. "But…Hector told me how he feels."

"…Oh," Lyn whispered, feeling the air grow heavy.

"I'm going to try and stop all this…that is what you want, is it not?" Seeing the Sacaean nod vigorously, Eliwood continued. "Still…there is no guarantee. We might have to marry anyway. I wanted to apologize for that. And…I want to apologize, for leading you on before. I truly feel nothing more than friendship for you, but I thought that if maybe you fell in love with me, then you wouldn't find this marriage so terrible…"

Lyn managed a smile. "That was a foolish thing to do, but it was kind of you, nonetheless. You did it for me." Eliwood smiled then, and Lyn felt immensely comforted to know he was there as her friend, and that alone. Between him, Hector, and Kent…it was nice to know that she had one less man to worry about.

"I hope that, if I can't stop this," he told her, "things won't be too awkward. Do you think that would be possible? Could we still be friends, even if we're wed?"

"Yes. It would certainly feel odd, but I would never stop being your friend. To know that you're here…it heals me, a bit."

"Now if only I could find a cure for my dignity," Eliwood muttered.

Lyn laughed aloud. "I don't think anything less of you for leading me on, Eliwood. Don't worry about that."

"I'm worried for you now," Eliwood pointed out. "Or rather…what Hector's going to do to you if he finds out you're up and about instead of resting."

"I get it," said Lyn, rolling her eyes. "I'll go back to bed now, alright?"

"I have your word now," he told her. "You can't break it."

Lyn made a face at him before walking away. She was almost to her room when she bumped into Kent, as he came around the corner.

"Forgive me!" he said, quickly backing away.

"No harm done," Lyn told him, smoothing down her hair. Kent stared, realizing who he had almost knocked over.

"Lady Lyndis!"

Lyn's brain finally registered who was in front of her. "Kent!"

"Milady, you—"

"Don't you dare go worrying about me," she scolded him. "Kent, you should be asleep! Or eating, or something!"

"But I—"

"THREE DAYS, Kent!" she exclaimed, reminding him.

"Lady—"

"You really need to look out for yourself, or you'll make me a nervous wreck! Going three whole days without food or sleep is just unhealthy! I—"

Kent silenced her by taking her hand and brushing his lips against it. "Milady," he whispered, "I _wanted _to stay by your side."

Lyn gazed at her knight, unable to speak for a moment. This was truly too much for her to take…especially right after talking to Eliwood. Her betrothed.

Lyn suddenly felt dizzy. Was that because her mind was a bit overloaded? Or was it from walking around after being wounded so badly?

"Milady? You don't look well."

"I don't feel well," she whispered, pressing her hand to her injured side. It was beginning to throb. Suddenly the world went sideways—Kent had picked her up and was heading for her room.

"No!" Lyn said, trying to struggle. "Kent, it was just a passing spell! I was fine a minute ago!"

"I'm not going to take any chances," her knight told her severely. "I'm not--I mean--_Caelin _is not going to lose you."

Lyn stopped resisting. She felt better in Kent's arms anyway…she felt safer…and then she felt angry. She could protect herself, she didn't need him protecting her! She would feel better if he would worry about himself once in a while…

Kent carried her into her room and gently placed her onto the bed, before kneeling at the bedside.

"You can go, Kent," she told him, her eyes pleading. He had stayed with her so long that he had risked his own health.

To her dismay, the red knight just shook his head. "I cannot, milady…I have to make sure you don't get up again."

"I won't," she promised him. "But Kent…you need to get some sleep! You have to get to the nearest bed _now, _or I'll—"

"Here…" Kent mumbled, lowering his head to the bed, "…is nearest…"

Lyn closed her eyes, content with that. The two were asleep within the minute, Kent still kneeling at his lady's side.

* * *

_A/N: Haha, Kent…ever the knight, that one. And there's still no major fluff…when am I going to fit that in? Hopefully soon. Well, I'll have to wait until a bit later to write. I'll be gone this weekend auditioning for a high-level band…huzzah for the Power of The Almighty Flute! Anyway…please wish me luck seeing as I, the lowly freshman, am up against seniors here…hmm…perhaps reviews are lucky…hint. (laughs)_


	10. The Boundaries of Forward

_A/N: Alrighty…so I kind of failed that band audition. I came in 55th. (Makes face). But I didn't come in dead last, and that's pretty much what I was aiming for. I now understand why freshman almost never ever get to even audition for this…my competition was CRAZY good! Thank you to everyone who wished me well, though…it really made me smile._

_And now…the chapter with the fluff in it! Heck yes…fluff. Finally. It only took me ten chapters to get here. (laughs)_

_**Chapter Ten—The Boundaries of Forward**_

Two weeks more had passed. Lyn had healed in afewshort days, and the army instantly continued to move forward. There were a couple more battles, but there were no major injuries unless you counted Raven getting a concussion which made Priscilla extremely worried which made Rebecca jealous which made Wil jealous. Which Della and Sain spent no time caring about, because their attentions were turned towards Kent and Lyn.

"I don't understand it," Della growled as she and Sain marched along. "She knows she can't quit lying to herself…so why doesn't she just make a move?"

"I think…she's afraid," said Sain quietly.

"Of what? Kent's madly in love with her! He'd die for her! Does she honestly think he'll reject her?"

"It's not that. It's just…no matter how they feel, Della, they can't be together. It doesn't work out. We can try, they can dream, but in the end…a knight and a lady are not fated to be."

"Well, that was an extremely out-of-character speech," she retorted. "Since when are you so serious? And how do you know what can and cannot happen between a knight and a lady?"

Sain raised an eyebrow. "Considering I've chased Lady Lyn myself, and Lady Priscilla, and Lady Louise…"

"LOUISE?"

"Don't ask," said Sain, shuddering. "Anyway…I think none would know better than I how difficult such a romance could be."

"But you're not giving up, are you?"

"Of course not! Such forbidden romances are the spark of all existance! And I never said it was impossible to pull off, I just said it was hard. That might be why Lady Lyn hesitates!"

"Hmm…if Kent knew how she felt, he might be brave enough to say something…but then again, he'd be too afraid of being forward." The tactician sighed happily. "Ah, courtly love! Such as that of Tristram and Iseult! Lancelot and Guinevere!"

"Who are those people?" Sain asked, confused, but Della had already shouted, "I LOVE LANCELOT!" and skipped away.

Before Sain could wonder any further, a voice called his name. The green knight wheeled his horse around to find Eliwood riding up beside him.

"Um…hail!" said Sain by way of greeting. What was Eliwood doing here? Although the lord made it a point to socialize with everyone in his army, he generally did not talk to Sain very much.

"Please don't hail me," Eliwood said, frowning slightly. "Everyone in this army is equal, remember?"

"But we are returning home, Lord Eliwood. You are now Marquess Pherae."

"Yes…" Eliwood's eyes glazed over, but he blinked and abruptly turned to Sain. "I have a question for you. About Lyndis…have you noticed her acting strangely, lately? Since she's been wounded, she has been avoiding Hector and I. Is something wrong?"

_Besides the fact that she's hurting the three most important men in her life and about to go stark raving mad? Other then that…she's spiffy, milord!_

"I haven't noticed anything odd," Sain lied.

Eliwood nodded once. "Alright. I was just making sure. You and Kent are rather close to her, I was wondering if perhaps one of you would know."

"Neither of us know anything," said Sain quickly. Eliwood couldn't just go off and talk to Kent, now, could he? How very awkward that would be…

"Well, thank you, Sain."

Eliwood rode off again and Sain contented himself with staring at Farina until the army stopped to make camp.

* * *

Dusk curled through the trees and the moon began to rise. As was his habit, Kent began to walk around the edge of the camp, on patrol. He found this oddly comforting, a way to clear his mind. He was never one to be around other people much…it was nice to be alone, sometimes. But as a voice rang out behind him, the red knight realized he was not alone.

"Kent?" a voice asked softly. Lyn fell into step beside him.

"Good evening, milady. What are you doing out here?"

"I like your company," she said, looking down at the ground as she spoke. Kent felt a thrill as she said that…then instantly chastised himself for it. Still, as he looked at her, as he remembered how close she came to dying, how close he came to losing her…

He wanted to tell her how he felt. Who knew if someday he might lose the chance to do that? Yet…should he tell her how he felt at all? Surely he would be dismissed from her service for saying such a thing…but…

"Lady Lyndis, there is something I wish to tell you."

The words tumbled out of his mouth before Kent realized it. He wished he could gather them back up, blushing as Lyn looked at him.

"What is it, Kent?"

"No, it's nothing." His blush deepened. "Never mind. Forget I spoke."

"Kent, you know you may speak freely with me."

Kent smiled sadly at her. "Just because I may does not mean I should."

"What if I were to order you to tell me?"

Kent bit his lip. An order was something he could not refuse. Lyn smiled impishly, fully knowing that.

"Say it."

"But—"

"Say it."

"But—"

"Say it!"

"I love you."

Lyn froze and stared at her knight. Slowly she smiled, but Kent did not notice—he had dropped to his knees before her and bowed his head.

"Milady, please forgive my forwardness. I swear that I shall never again be so bold—"

"No," she told him, sinking to her knees across from him. "I asked for it. Literally. And…I think I knew that all along. I just didn't think you would ever actually say it."

"Now I must ask you to forget that I did," Kent whispered.

"But I don't want to!" Lyn rose to her feet and turned away from him. "Kent…I feel the same way."

It was Kent's turn to freeze, awed. "My lady…"

Lyn stomped her foot. "Stop calling me that! It's my stupid title that keeps us apart!" She whirled around to face him. "I love you, Kent! I wish more than anything I didn't have to hide that!"

Kent was shocked. "But…but what about Lord Hector? I thought _he _was the one who had taken your heart!_" _

"It…was an act," Lyn admitted hollowly. "I knew that you and I could never end up together, and I knew that if you thought you had a chance and lost it…you would never forgive yourself. I could never forgive _myself _for feeling that way…so I pretended to like Hector, and hoped that maybe your feelings for me would fade."

"But…" said Kent quietly, "Now you must marry Lord Eliwood."

Lyn sighed deeply. "Yes…and even if I can get out of that, I'll have to marry Hector." She turned away from him, disappointed. "I've always wanted to tell you how I felt…I would have been brave enough to do it, too, but I knew that no good would come of it."

The Sacean felt more alone then than she ever had. There was no ground beneath her feet nor nighttime sky above her head. She couldn't even begin to imagine how her future would turn out…therefore, it did not exist to her. She heaved a shuddering sigh.

Kent walked up behind her, and his arms came around her shoulders. "Please," he breathed, "don't cry."

"I can't cry," she told him sullenly. "Not anymore. Everything inside of me is dead."

Kent felt his pulse speed up. Here she was, in his arms. A painful fire lanced through him…he was surprised to find he liked the pain. Before he could stop himself, he had leaned forward and tenderly kissed her neck. Lyn closed her eyes and leaned against him.

"Our duties, Kent…" she managed to murmur with the last of her restraint.

"I need to make sure my liege is not in pain."

"But I am…" Lyn was past caring. She turned around and buried her face in his shirt. His arms were quick to circle around her. "I am. My duty…I don't want my duty, Kent!"

He didn't want his either, but there was no way he could say that out loud. Not to his liege. A knight of Caelin could not falter in his duty, no matter what.

That knowledge hit Kent like an arrow, wounding him but still knocking some sense into him. He quickly moved away from Lyn. "Milady…you're right. Our duties...we must not fail them."

"Forget duty!" Lyn cried. Her voice softened as she looked at her knight. "Please, Kent…may we forget…just for one night? You told me you didn't want me to hurt…we can pretend nothing happened tomorrow, but please, just for now…"

She didn't need to say anything more. Kent had already moved towards her and pulled her close. She turned her face upwards, yearning, and Kent bent down and kissed her softly. A shudder ran through Lyn, but she didn't pull away. His kiss was gentle, his lips barely touched hers. Lyn kissed him back, harder, a fierceness which he quickly matched. His arms tightened around her and she clung to him, both of them caught up in their passion…

"Ha!" cried a new, delighted voice. Sain's voice. "And here I thought you were a gentleman, Kent!"

Kent and Lyn quickly broke apart to find Sain leaning against a nearby tree, arms folded, grinning. "Ah Kent…they said you were so chivalrous, so noble…but I see what's really going on! Imagine my surprise when I go out for a walk and find you two--"

"Sain!" cried the red knight, flushing as crimson as his armor.

Sain flashed his partner another impish smile. "Perhaps my eyes were mistaken. Sir Kent, consenting to such a scandal? Never! I suppose I'll just have to move on then…I don't think I really saw anything happening…" With that, the green knight went on his way.

"Do you…" Lyn whispered, "do you think he will tell anybody?"

"No," Kent assured her, brushing her hair away from her face. "No…I think we can trust him."

Lyn smiled. "Actually…he and Della have been trying to get you to kiss me for quite some time."

"They WHAT?"

"Shhh…it isn't like we didn't want to." She caught his hand and held it against her cheek. "You're trembling, Kent."

"It's not because of Sain," he told her, before leaning forward and kissing her again. She had just repositioned her arms around his neck when he tore away from her.

"Lady Lyndis…this is not wise. What if…what if someone else comes along and sees us like this?"

"Then let them look," said Lyn defiantly, still not moving her arms from around him.

"But milady…if anyone finds out, I will no longer be allowed to serve you. I…" Kent's throat tightened. "I may never see you again."

"Kent…"

"Forgive me…that was so forward…" Kent ducked out of her hold and backed away, cold logic suddenly flooding through him. It tore through his heart, and he blushed with shame as he realized what he had done, realized everycode and vowhe had shattered when his lips touched hers."You must forgive me for everything that just happened. Lady Lyndis, I'm so sorry…I was so very out of place…out of line…"

Lyn took a step forward. "No, don't apologize! It's my fault! I let you! I _wanted _you to!" She hadn't quite meant for that to slip out—it felt almost like she was confessing to a crime. But Kent had to know.

"Milady," he said, the sorrow in his eyes enough to break Lyn's heart. "I should not have made any move at all. The blame is mine. I must keep your honor in mind. Think how much respect you will lose, if anyone found out—"

Lyn waved her hand impatiently, as if to wave his words away. "It matters not. I don't care, Kent. It might be selfish of me, but…"

Kent realized that he had moved closer to her, and quickly backed away again. "Selfish? Never you, Lady Lyndis…"

"Kent," she said, turning her large green eyes upon him. "You said you didn't want me hurt. But I _am_ hurt inside. And stop using my name so formally! You know I hate titles!"

"Your pain…is it…my fault?" Kent whispered, fearing the answer. Lyn looked away. Throwing caution to the wind, the knight reached out and took her hands.

"Lyndis…I would never want to hurt you. _Ever._"

"Then don't," she said simply. Joy surged through her heart—he hadn't used a title. He had just called her 'Lyndis'.

"I wish I couldn't," he said regretfully. "But even if I could kiss you again tonight…we would have to pretend nothing had happened tomorrow. We would have to forget."

"It's not tomorrow yet, is it?"

"No," he said, smiling slightly.

"Then shut up and kiss me!" Lyn commanded.

Kent had already moved towards her. He couldn't stop, and he didn't really want to. A faint smile played across his face as he asked her, "Was that…an order?"

"Direct from your liege," she retorted softly before his lips met hers again.

* * *

"Della!" Sain hissed, quickly ducking into her tent. Della didn't stir. Sain groaned with exasperation and kicked her.

"YEOW!" She shot to a sitting position, and her eyes took a minute to focus him standing over her. "Who…what…Sain! What are you doing in my tent? You PERVERT!"

Sain rolled his eyes. "Oh please. Get a grip." Suddenly he lost his own grip and jumped up and down, excited. "Ohmigosh I have to tell you something!"

"Wait until morning," the tactician moaned, slumping back to the pillow.

"But it's about Kent! And Lady Lyn!"

Della's eyes shot open. In a flash she was on her feet and out of the tent, dragging Sain with her.

When they were outside she began jumping up into the air, much like Sain was just seconds before. "Come on then, what happened? Tell me! TELL ME!"

Matthew peered at the two as he stood hidden in a concealing mess of bushes. He hadn't been able to sleep and so had gone out for a walk. He didn't know why he couldn't drift off on that night of all nights…perhaps his spy instincts had kicked in? Either way, it seemed like going for a walk (and hiding when those two came into view) was a good idea.

He saw Sain grab Della's shoulders to keep her feet on the ground. "Kent…he really…I can't believe it! And LYN…wow, she's a rebel, isn't she? A gorgeous rebel! But she's Kent's, of course—"

"SAIN!" yelled the tactician, unable to contain herself. "_Tell me what happened!_"

The words flew out of Sain's mouth. "Kent kissed Lyn!"

Della's jaw dropped and her already large eyes widened unnervingly as she shrieked "OHMIGOSH!" She got control of herself and narrowed her eyes. "They didn't see you, did they?"

"Umm…"

"Sain!"

"But Della, I just couldn't believe my eyes! So I said so, I said I couldn't believe what I was seeing! And then they stopped and stared at me, both of them scared out of their wits…it was funny, actually…but then I went on my way, promise!"

Della raised an eyebrow.

Sain sighed. "Okay, so I went to see if there were any women about, but there weren't, so I came straight to tell you the news!"

"This. Is. Wonderful." The tactician clasped her hands. Then she looked up slyly and asked the green knight, "…Details?"

Sain grinned impishly. "It was rather…intense, is the word I'm looking for? Anyway, I was just walking by and I saw them. I can only imagine how it started…Lady Lyn would have probably tried to kiss him first, and then Kent would be all 'Milady, this is dishonorable'!" Sain pranced around in a circle, imitating Kent.

Della laughed and nodded. "Yup, that sounds like Kent. She stood there a minute, enjoying the silence of the night, then yelled out, "HUZZAH!"

"Finally!" Sain cried, agreeing. "It was about time he kissed her, isn't it?"

"This is the coolest thing ever!"

Matthew cocked an eyebrow as Della and Sain hugged each other, then yelled "EWWW!" and sprang apart.

"I've got Sain germs now!" Della complained.

"I've got Della germs! Eww, what if I start acting like a smart little brat?"

"Eww! What if I start flirting with every single person I see?"

Sain frowned. "Uncalled for."

Della laughed. "Sorry, then. I just can't believe it actually happened! I'm so happy for Kent, he loves her so much…and now we're going to keep messing with their lives until they can safely be together."

"So we're going back to plotting?"

"You know it!"

As the two walked off, Matthew narrowed his eyes.

Lyn kissed…_Kent_? Judging by Sain's happiness for his friend, Lyn had most definitely wanted to.

"This isn't very good, is it?" the thief murmured to himself. "I think Lord Hector would want to know about this…"

* * *

_A/N: Finally! I was getting tired of the non-fluffiness…so HA. I realize that I'm going to look back on this and probably be embarrassed that I wrote it, but now I'm busy not giving a Tom's Shirt. Whoop-dee-doodly-doo! _

_Oh yes, and now for my Rant: Some may have noticed that when Della was talking about "courtly love", instead of "Tristan and Iseult" she said "Tristram and Iseult". This is because, for all ye illiterate, Tristan is NOT the guy's name! His name is really Tristram! And I would know, for his name is Tristram in the book King Arthur and His Knights, which is the most prized book in my possession, and which was published over a hundred years ago! AND IT ANNOYS ME TO NO END WHEN PEOPLE CALL HIM TRISTAN, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU TRY AND TYPE HIS NAME IN MICROSOFT WORD AND YOU DO A SPELL CHECK AND IT TELLS YOU TO CALL HIM TRISTAN, TOO! EEEVILLL! (calms down). Hehe…sorry. Thus ends Kender's Rant Of The Day! _


	11. Parting Ways

_A/N: Wow…sorry it took so long for me to update. It's been a bit hectic this last month, what with final exams and my SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME-HILARIOUS-WHALE-SHARK-WATCHING-ROLLER-COASTER-RIDING-COMPETITION-WINNING BAND TRIP! Ooohhh yaaaah. Fun stuff. But anyway—here's the newest chapter!_

_**Chapter Eleven: Parting Ways**_

"I _thought_ something might be wrong with her before," said Eliwood, raising an eyebrow as he watched Lyn randomly grab Lowen's hands and spin him around, "…but now I'm _positive_…"

"Woah!" Lowen cried out. Lyn let go, and he stumbled back. He shot her a frightened look before scampering off. Lyn just giggled and twirled around on one foot.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood asked, approaching her cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Lyn stopped spinning and sighed deeply. "Eliwood, I've never been better."

Eliwood blinked and looked her over. She stood as if on top of clouds instead of dirt, her cheeks glowed, her eyes shone.

"What happened? It must have been something good, though you aren't acting like yourself."

"Nothing happened," Lyn lied. "Not at all. I'm just…happy to be alive!" She hugged herself. It had only been last night since Kent had kissed her, but she still felt the moment living on within her. "Oh so happy…"

"That's good. You haven't been around Hector and I much, and he's been increasingly fidgety…but I suppose since you're happy you two haven't gotten into a fight."

Lyn bowed her head, suddenly sober, cold guilt clutching her heart. "No…we haven't fought…"

"Alright." Eliwood smiled. "I just…I just want to make sure you all are alright."

"Worry about yourself once in a while, will you? You've been hurt quite recently—"

"I'm better!" he protested, blushing slightly. He didn't want everyone fussing over him.

"Perhaps physically…but Della said that much of the reason you were ill in the first place was because of your mental state."

"Della needs to consider her _own _mental state before she runs around analyzing others…" Eliwood muttered. Lyn laughed—not anything polite, a full-out laugh. Eliwood cocked his head and smiled.

"Lyndis, it's been a while since I heard you laugh like that."

"It's been a while since I _have _laughed," she admitted. "But I can't help but be happy today!"

"I…I can't be happy today," Eliwood whispered. Lyn instantly felt all the joy within her fade away, to be replaced with an icy concern.

"Eliwood?"

He had gone pale. He didn't sway on his feet, he didn't look any weaker than a moment before, but Lyn was instantly worried. She put her hand on his shoulder urgently.

"Eliwood, what's the matter?"

"I just remembered…" he murmured, "today is…our last day together."

"…What?" Lyn asked nervously.

"Today is the last day the army travels together. At the end of the day, we'll reach a crossroads that branches in many directions. To Etruria, to Ostia, to…Pherae and Caelin. We're going home, Lyndis."

Lyn bit her lip. "I…I didn't realize the time had come already. What am I going to do without you there to talk to me, to treat me like an equal and not just a woman?"

"What am _I _going to do with Della having no sensible woman about to keep her calm?"

"Della!" Lyn wailed. "She's going back to Pherae with you, isn't she? That's not fair!"

"Love you too, Lyn," Della chirped, popping up at her friend's elbow. "Though I thought you'd be angrier about having Hector gone than me gone…"

"Hector!" cried Lyn. "Who am I going to argue with if I don't have him?"

"How will I stay sane without being able to see him?" asked Eliwood desperately.

"Elimine," chuckled a deeper voice, "I didn't know I was so popular."

Eliwood, Della and Lyn all turned around, crying "Hector!"

"Shh!" The blue-haired lord put a finger to his lips nervously. "Not so loud."

Eliwood furrowed his brow. "Hector, what's going on?"

Hector looked around. "I'm hiding. People keep trying to find me…Serra wants to marry me, Oswin wants to talk about more boring battle tactics, and supposedly Matthew's been trying to find me since last night, but I don't want to talk to him. He probably just wants his pay…"

"Money!" cried Della delightedly. "That reminds me…I'm off to go hang out with Farina."

Lyn raised her eyebrows. "Florina's sister? Why?"

"Because I've finally found someone more frugal than I am! I must get her to teach me her evil ways before she leaves."

Hector shuddered. "Farina…if Florina is annoying, then there is no word to describe Farina."

Eliwood smiled half-heartedly. "Hector, that's not very nice."

"But it just reminded me," said Lyn suddenly. "Fiora's gone. What happened to her?"

Della's eyes went wide. "Umm…I haven't the foggiest, okay, bye y'all!" She scurried away.

There was a silence that lasted only a second, but in that second Lyn's thoughts drifted to Kent.

"You know," she said dreamily, "I should be going, too."

"Can't you stay?" Hector asked. He put his arm around her, since only Eliwood was watching. "You haven't been around us the past couple of weeks."

_Was that when I was working up the courage to tell Kent how I felt? _Lyn wondered. _Yes, that must have been it…I didn't realize I had been avoiding them._

She wanted to stay with her friends, she truly did…but something called to her, a familiar name etched deep within her heart. So deep that she didn't even need to think it, she just _knew. _

"I have to go," she said, ducking out from under his arm. "I'll be back soon, don't you two worry."

"You mean I'll have to face Oswin of Serious Land by myself?" Hector asked, pretending to be crestfallen.

"There's someone I have to see," Lyn answered. "I won't be long." She tried not to giggle but failed—then she ran off. Hector stared after her.

"She did the giggle again," he said disbelievingly.

"Yes…she's been doing that all morning," Eliwood informed his friend. "I really am concerned…"

* * *

"Kent!" Lyn called, running towards him. He was sitting on a stone, polishing his sword. He turned to her, his eyes so less serious than they usually were, his face so youthful, as if all the stress he usually endured had been lifted off of him. Instantly he got to his feet, knowing it was improper to sit if his superior was standing.

"Good morning, milady."

"Titles," she reminded him shortly.

"Forgive me."

Lyn just laughed. "Sorry if I interrupted anything…but I felt that I had to see you. I've felt so strange all day…I don't know how to cure it. Maybe more time with you will help."

"I have been feeling odd as well," Kent admitted. Lyn sat down on the rock and Kent sat beside her. A comfortable silence settled between them.

"That was my first kiss, you know," said Lyn reminiscently.

Kent frowned slightly with a painful memory. "…What about that night…with Lord Hector, in the forest?"

"That didn't count. I don't want it to count. Your kiss is the only one that matters." Lyn smiled slightly, relaxing in his presence. Suddenly she gasped and turned to him, wide-eyed, crying out, "Elimine! You saw Hector and I?"

"I…forgive me…"

"No, forgive _me!_" Lyn flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "Kent, I'm so sorry…you shouldn't have had to see that…"

"Milady…" Kent said, a word of warning. He stiffened. "We're…still in public."

"Mm?" Lyn raised her head and looked around. Only Guy and Wil were around, and luckily neither of them seemed to have noticed. "It's fine, Kent."

"But I…oh, you know how nervous this makes me, my lady!"

Lyn stood and stepped away from the rock. "Kent…about Hector and I…I'm so sorry…"

"Why do you apologize?" Kent kept his face blank. He got to his feet, since his lady was standing. "You are his lover."

"It's all an act, remember? I told you that!"

Kent put a hand on her shoulder—forward, for him—and his eyes were somber. "No…you told me nothing."

He took his duty so seriously…he had "forgotten" last night, just as he told her he would. But Lyn refused to play that game.

"I most certainly told you," she said, nearing him again. "Last night." She drew out every word, emphasizing them all. "When you…said…you…loved…me."

"Lady Lyndis…I thought we were going to forget any of that had happened." He abruptly took his hand off of her shoulder.

"Don't you want to remember?" she asked him.

"Of course I do," he admitted softly. "Last night…" His voice lowered. "Kissing you…I will always remember that, deep inside. But otherwise, I cannot continue on like this. I will remain your knight, and that alone—content to serve you, content to see you married, treasuring a memory of you but never wanting more."

"That's truly how you feel?" she asked quietly.

"…That was the promise I made," he replied, fidgeting a bit. Lyn narrowed her eyes—he had avoided her question.

"So you're truly satisfied with just that one night? You're never again going to want to hold me, to kiss me, to know I'm yours alone?"

He looked away, did not speak.

"Answer me!" Lyn demanded. He was lying to himself, and she would not stand for that.

"That was the promise I made…" whispered the red knight, "but…I cannot keep it. I will never be satisfied, now that I have acted. I am one addicted, one possessed. I thought it was hard enough to keep you from my mind before last night…but now it is nearly impossible." He reached out and touched her cheek. "I can not concentrate on anything. I can not do my duty well. My hands shake when I hold my lance. It's almost as if I'm ill, though I feel such joy…and coupled with this joy is the most awful dread. Your honor is at risk, my lady."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about my reputation?" she asked hotly.

"I care enough for the both of us, Lady Lyndis." His hand was still on her cheek, he was so close she could feel his breath on her face, but he quickly drew back and returned his hand to his side.

"Kent, neither of us are happy like this. But there are forces at work now…Sain. Della. And…me."

"And…I as well," Kent whispered, giving in. He wanted to be with her, and now there was no way he could stand by and let her go. Not when she wanted him, too.

Lyn smiled, stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Wil turned around just as she pulled away and walked off. The sniper stood there a moment and cocked his head.

"Sir Kent…did Lady Lyn just--?"

"Of course not," Kent said firmly, striding past without looking at him. Wil just shrugged and went about his business. The light must have been playing tricks on him.

* * *

"I…I can't believe this is really happening," Eliwood whispered. The sun was sinking below the horizon, and all around him were scattered groups ready to head home. To different homes. "It's over. It truly is."

Lyn smiled at him. "We returned victorious. Elibe is saved."

"At such a cost," Eliwood whispered. He remembered his father, and Ninian, and Athos…then turned and looked at the people all around him. "Such a cost…but such a wonderful gain."

"I'll miss you," Lyn admitted sorrowfully.

Hector snorted. "Please, you two. It's not like you're never going to see each other again!"

Eliwood nodded. "He's right. Let's all promise to meet up again as soon as possible."

"I promise!" Lyn threw herself at her friend and hugged him tightly. Eliwood smiled and returned the embrace.

"Oi, are you trying to steal her from me now?" Hector asked, playfully swatting Eliwood's head. Lyn let go and turned to Hector.

"Jealous, are you?" She hugged him as well, glad that she could still think of him as her wonderful friend, even after all the turmoil inside her heart. Hector kissed her full on the mouth, and as he pulled away Lyn blushed in shame. She would have to tell him about Kent sometime…but she couldn't bring herself to do it now. Not now, when their goodbyes would already be sad enough.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to call our marriage off," Eliwood declared to Lyn. She nodded, relieved, and turned around to watch the other goodbyes.

Sain frolicked around to every woman in the army to declare his love that would remain undying even through all time and across any distance. Priscilla was talking to Heath, and both of them kept flushing. Then the troubadour turned and kissed Erk on the cheek, who froze and didn't move until Serra flung her arms around his neck and almost knocked him over. Florina hugged Farina, who was looking to the horizon where she knew Dart was waiting. Everywhere people were crying and smiling through their tears—except for Della, who practically never cried anyway. The tactician hugged Canas and Lucius, then moved over to Pent, Louise, and Erk.

"You are coming to visit this summer, correct?" Pent asked her.

"Of course! Dude, I just HAVE to see your library! I'll read every book there!"

"I cannot even do that," protested Erk. Della just grinned at him.

"Betcha I can read more books in one summer than you can!"

"Challenge accepted," said Erk with a smile, shaking her hand. That done, Della ran over to Sain.

"You are to make sure that Kent won't act like Kent and Lyn will act as much like Lyn as possible," the tactician ordered the green knight.

Sain chuckled, understanding exactly what she meant. "Alright, then. See you soon."

"See ya soon!" Della chirped, hurrying over to where Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood were clustered.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Lyn wailed, hugging the tactician.

"None of this could have happened if I didn't meet you," Della whispered. "Elibe would have burned, and I would have drowned in misery and science homework. Thank you for taking me along, Lyn."

The tactician broke away and punched Hector on the arm. "Don't get any uglier while you're gone."

"You brat, I'm not even half as ugly as you are!" he retorted.

"That's because I have a mirror taped to my face." She looked around, waiting for people to laugh. No one did. She sighed. "21st century humor…it all goes to waste…"

Eliwood gave a satisfied sigh. "Well, it seems that all the goodbyes are taken care of."

Della nodded. "Yup! I've made arrangements to see all the cool people later…Pent, Canas, Lucius, Sain and Kent…" Her smile faltered. "I…I wish I could have seen Nils, though. He was my buddy…and us flute players shouldn't have to be apart."

"I miss him, too," Lyn whispered.

"Yeah…me too," admitted Hector. He looked to Eliwood, who was smiling bitterly. The red-haired lord didn't have to say anything…everyone knew he missed the dragon siblings more than anyone.

"Eliwood…" said Della, reverting to Empath Mode.

Eliwood laughed humorlessly. "It's so funny, isn't it…Nils would have been my brother. Brother in law, of course…"

He cut himself off as Lyn gave a sob and threw her arms around him. "Don't talk like that, Eliwood. It might hurt now, but…you know it's going to get better."

"I know," he whispered back. "Thank you all. There would be no victory or glory without you there to help me earn it."

"Come on," said Hector, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You know I was desperate for the chance to go out and kill some people!"

"And you saved my grandfather," Lyn reminded. "I owe you his life and mine."

Della grinned. "Save the world or do homework…which one would you choose?"

The four talked as long as possible, until the sun sank below the horizon and dusk claimed the world as it's realm. Everyone began to disperse, back to wherever destiny may take them next.

* * *

In the party headed for Caelin, Wil kept pretending to fire arrows at Florina, making her shriek and hide behind Lyn. Sain chattered animatedly to Kent, still wrapped up in his ideals of endless love. Kent half-listened, all the while stealing glances at Lyn, who was walking beside his horse and trying to calm down Florina. As Lyn spoke to her best friend, she felt Kent's eyes on her and began to wonder what would happen next.

* * *

In the party headed for Ostia, Oswin pulled a clinging Serra off of Matthew, who proclaimed his eternal thanks to the general and finally ran towards Hector.

"Lord Hector!" he cried, reaching his side. "Elimine's name, I've been trying to find you all day!"

"I'll pay you when we get home, Matthew," said Hector tiredly.

"No, no, it's not about that! Lord Hector, I have something very important to tell you!"

Hector continued to walk, but eyed the thief warily. "…What is it?"

"The other night…I was out for a walk, and I heard Sain and Della talking about Lady Lyn. Apparently…she…"

"Spit it out," Hector snapped.

"She kissed Kent."

Hector froze. "…What?"

"Uh-huh. It was last night—from what I gathered, _he_ was the one who actually kissed _her_, but she most certainly did not back away."

"WHAT?"

Matthew took a step back. "Yes…Sain and Della were very happy for both Kent and Lady Lyn…apparently she very much wanted to kiss him."

Hector frowned, shocked. "But…but that's impossible! She doesn't love him!"

"I think you may be mistaken," said Matthew with a chuckle. "It seems she loves him quite a lot."

"But…" Hector felt very confused. "No, she said…she told me she loved _me! _She kissed me too, Matthew!"

"I'm a spy, I don't decide what happens—I just report it."

"No," the lord growled, his fist clenching at his side. "You're either lying through your teeth, which I wouldn't doubt…or that Kent is a very lucky man."

"Lucky for landing lady Lyndis?" Matthew asked, now past concern for Hector and amusing himself with alliteration.

"No…lucky we're traveling different paths tonight and I don't have a chance to crush him." Hector's grip tightened on his battle axe.

* * *

In the party headed for Pherae, Isadora and Harken held hands as they traveled, Rebecca stole Lowen's trusty frying pan when the newly appointed paladin had his back turned, and Eliwood listened with a smile as Lowen asked Marcus what he wanted for breakfast the next day—and Marcus's reply was drowned out as Della screamed "WAFFLES!" The tactician had often requested that strange breakfast on their journey, and Eliwood found that he quite enjoyed it.

Still, as he rode home beneath the stars, Eliwood felt like he was forgetting something. He had Durandal as well as his trusty rapier, his horse, his friends at his side, his mother and his kingdom waiting before him. There were no bandits around, nor any place enemies could hide. Yes, Lyn and Hector were gone, but he had already said his goodbyes and made arrangements to see them. So what was missing…?

With a deep sigh, Eliwood turned his face to the starry sky. "Ninian…" he whispered, closing his eyes. "I don't want to let you go…I don't want to forget you…but I feel like such a weakling, for I am unable to hold so much pain…"

Della climbed onto his horse behind him. "You're not a weakling, Eliwood. If you're truly in love with someone…then that never fades. It will always hurt. Just remember…it's not over yet, okay?"

Eliwood nodded and guided his horse towards Pherae. Finally.

* * *

_A/N: No…Eliwood's not emo…he's just in one of those moods that if you've never felt it, you couldn't understand. If you love someone—not like, not a crush, LOVE—and for whatever reason you can't be with them…it is a pain that doesn't seem to go away. And it takes months to even dull. Trust me on this one. _

_And I feel bad writing for Hector now…he comes across as such an idiot for cluelessly liking Lyn, and it's not even his fault! Poor Hector._

_Ooh, on another related note (because I am such a science geek...) Kent's statement of "I am one addicted, one possessed," is actually true. I was reading National Geographic and they had a big artical about the actual chemical components of love and everything. It said that once you kissed someone you "liked" (and they also went into scientific detail about why you might like this person, twas muy interesante) then you kind of did become addicted to them. It was prettycool...OOH! And speaking of national geographic,I recently (through a very long, odd, and complicated story) aquired National Geographic magazines from asearly as 1917. AWESOME STUFF!_

_Well…yeah. Not much else to say. Please review, and I'll try to get another chapter up sooner : -)_


	12. Efforts

_A/N: Here I bring you…chapter twelve. Eliwood's mom's name IS Eleanora, right? I'm not sure if I spelled that right or not...oh well. My apologies if I get it wrong!_

_**Chapter Twelve—Efforts**_

"Eliwood!" cried Lady Eleanora, running out of the castle. Her ladies in waiting followed, crying out that she was to ruin the hem of her elegant dress by running like that, but Lady Eleanora was past caring.

"Mother…" Eliwood whispered, almost not daring to say the name, lest she disappeared. Finally he came to his senses, threw himself off of his horse, and ran towards her. "Mother!"

"Heehee, how sweet," Della giggled as the two hugged each other.

"You're back," Eleanora whispered, tracing the outline of her son's face with her fingertips. "I was so worried…but you're back…"

"Of course I am," he assured her. "I promised you."

Eleanora smiled sadly. "You look so much older."

"I certainly feel old," said Eliwood, managing a weak laugh.

"But your father…would have been so proud of you…"

Eliwood bit his lip but his mother smiled again. "And to think…you're already betrothed."

_Lyndis!_

"Oh, Mother, wait, I have so much to tell you, I just can't—"

"Shh," Eleanora whispered. "Don't worry about anything. You're finally home…so please just rest."

Eliwood breathed a sigh of relief. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder and did not come out for a long time.

* * *

"Your mom is so cool," said Della a couple of hours later. "She's got purple hair! Woot woot! Hey…what's the matter?"

Eliwood just shook his head wearily. "No, no, it's nothing…I just have a lot on my mind. I have to cancel my marriage and some dispute over land ownership just came up that I have to fix because my father…isn't here…but I'm not quite sure what authority I will have in the matter because I'm not Marquess yet; oh dear Elimine I still have the coronation to worry about--!"

"Eliwood, cool it! It'll be fine, just take it a step at a time. It's like I always say…woah! What's going on?"

Della broke off as a couple of women entered the room and started tidying up.

"This is your room," Eliwood explained. "These two will attend to you while you stay here."

Della's eyes widened. "Wait…so…I don't have to make my bed? Or clean my room?"

"Of course not!" one of the women said, shocked. "To have the Master Tactician making her own bed…how improper! It would shame the hospitality of Pherae!"

Della grinned to hear her new title. "Oooh…I like this a _lot._" She hugged Eliwood and informed him that he was "so wicked tight" before thanking everybody and rushing out to go beg Lowen for waffles.

Eliwood blinked as he regained his senses. Wicked tight…?

Finally he went to go talk to his mother. It was high time that he got this marriage called off.

"Mother!" he called, bursting into her private sitting room. She was writing a letter, but put the parchment back on an end table before rising to greet him.

"What is it, Eliwood?"

The redhead's throat suddenly felt tight. "I…I wanted to talk to you about my engagement to Lyndis."

"She's such a sweet girl," said Eleanora with a smile. "You're very lucky, Eliwood."

"No!" he protested, shaking his head. "Mother…I can't marry her. She's my friend and it would feel so odd to have to be married to her…and besides, Hector is in love with her!"

Eleanora slowly nodded, taking this all in. "Goodness…this is quite a predicament."

"Mother, it's plagued me for months!"

Eleanora smiled. "Well, my son…if you truly don't love her, but Hector does…it seems that this marriage should have to be altered slightly. You know, your marriage papers aren't finalized until both you and Lyndis sign them, and your marriage itself isn't finalized until the wedding is over."

Eliwood felt himself brim with hope. "…What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that we change the papers to make them arrange a marriage between Hector and Lyndis," she replied calmly, "and that they both can sign it to make a proper engagement."

Eliwood gave a cry of joy and hugged her, and Eleanora chuckled.

"Does that take care of one problem for you?"

"Yes…thank you, Mother."

* * *

"Aren't you the Mama's Boy," Della teased as she found Eliwood later. "Did you call the marriage off?"

"I did," said Eliwood firmly. "And I've sent letters off to Hector and Lyndis to let them know." His face broke into a smile. "Now Hector can finally marry her."

Della's eyes went wide. "_What_? No, no…don't tell me the letters are already gone!"

"They…they are. Why?"

Della's only reply was to wail and knock her head against the stone wall.

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Della slid against the wall and to the floor. "Eliwood…Lyn can't marry Hector."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't love him!"

"…What?"

"I do believe it is safe to say that this is _the _most deformed love square _ever," _said the tactician firmly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Kent likes Lyn and Lyn likes Kent except for she pretended to like Hector so she wouldn't hurt Kent because they can't be together but Hector really DOES like Lyn but she's engaged to you but neither of you wants to marry each other and now Oswin just wrote me and it turns out Hector's found out that Lyn really loves Kent but he's still in love with her!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh-huh. _Positively_ deformed square. Or perhaps we could make it a KentLynHector love _circle_ broken into thirds with you being some sort of tangent or chord…wait, no geometry!" The tactician promptly slapped herself.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Eliwood cried.

"Sorry," said Della sheepishly.

Eliwood cradled his head in his hands. "I can't believe it…Lyndis loved Kent this whole time. And Hector…he's going to be..."

"Angry. Enraged. Furious. Bitter. Seething. Seeing red."

The lord heaved a slow, heavy sigh. "Dear Elimine…this is so…"

"Complicated," Della finished.

"Yes," Eliwood murmured. "It seems that everyone is in love with someone else." He smiled, amused, and looked at Della. "And what about you, my tactician?"

"Nope," she said, springing to her feet. "Not going to go there. Long story, no time."

"We have plenty of time."

"Waffles wait for no woman," said Della, shiftily looking around. "If I don't get to them first…then Rebecca will steal them."

She ran off and Eliwood just chuckled and leaned against the wall. He knew she must have loved somebody…very likely a boy from her homeland. She often did become quieter after seeing couples walk around, and whenever Eliwood stopped to ask why she wasn't busy bouncing off of the walls, she would say she was just thinking about her home. The lord smiled. He'd probably get the lad's name out of her eventually…it's not as if he had anything else to do for a while. Because _he_ was finally home again. He closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Kent rode along, his eyes half-closed. It was late afternoon, and he had been riding all last night and all that day. Eventually Lyn had tired, so he had helped her onto his horse. She had tried to stay awake, but fell asleep somewhere around dawn. She was still sleeping, her cheek against his horse's mane, and he had his arms around her waist to keep her from falling off. At least he had an innocent reason, this time...Wil, Wallace and Florina suspected nothing, though he caught Sain smirking.

Finally Sain rode up alongside Kent and called, "Lady Lyn!"

"Why are you trying to wake her, Sain? You know she's tired."

The green knight grinned. "Ah, but this is something she'll definitely want to see."

"Hm?" Kent straightened up and peered ahead. His eyes widened just as Florina swooped down and called,  
"Lyn! Lyn! Wake up!"

At this Lyn stirred. She looked around her, a bit confused for a moment, until her eyes found what everyone else's eyes were glued to.

A castle. It's flags were unfurled and waving in the breeze, raised up to the top of the poles they was suspended on…in celebration? Lyn gasped as she realized where they were. She stared at Florina, who beamed at her before flying onward, then turned to Wil, who was grinning like an idiot. Wallace let out a hardy laugh. Lyn half-turned in the saddle to see Sain and Kent and found that the eyes of both of them were glistening, yet they smiled as if they would never feel sadness again. Lyn felt a smile creep onto her own face.

Caelin.

Home.

"Let me down," she ordered Kent without taking her eyes off of the castle. "Please…I need to feel the ground. I need to know it's real."

Kent chuckled but stopped his horse and helped her dismount. Lyn stood there a moment, feeling the firm earth beneath her feet. It was not Sacae, yet…she honestly felt that she could call it a home. Her eyes lit up as she looked up towards the castle once more and her gaze fell upon an elderly man, surrounded by servants in Caelin livery, standing at the immense doors.

"Grandfather!" Lyn cried, suddenly breaking into a run. She sprinted towards him as fast as her legs would take her. Sain and Kent laughed before spurring their horses into a gallop, now quite a ways behind Lyn. Not wanting to be left behind, Wil jumped onto Florina's Pegasus as she swooped down. Just this once, it's rider was too preoccupied with gleefully urging it on to shriek fearfully at the male archer's presence. Wallace lumbered along as fast as he could in his heavy armor, still laughing.

* * *

Sain chuckled as he wandered about Castle Caelin's stone hallways. A couple of hours had passed and things were beginning to settle down. Wil and Florina had gone about their own business, Wallace had gone down to clean and put away his weapons, and Kent had already tried to throw himself back into his usual knightly schedule. Sain clucked his tongue impatiently. That idiot was a war hero, and would likely be commended as such…but he would rather just go on as if he were the usual, humble Sir Kent. Sain chuckled to himself—ever the knight, that one. He had disappeared quickly after Lyn and her grandfather began to talk of medals of honor…perhaps he was embarrassed by it all. But Lyn's tearful reunion with her grandfather was touching, Sain had to admit. She was still probably with Marquess Caelin…after all, he was the only one she had left.

A mischievous smile spread across Sain's face. _At least…until Kent finally comes around. _Whistling a cheerful tune, the green knight went off to go find his partner.

After scouring the entire castle and all the training fields, Sain found Kent where he would least expect it—resting in his room. Well, if dutifully polishing his armor counted as resting. Sain sighed as he leaned against the doorpost. At least his friend wasn't out training the pages or practicing with Wallace or cleaning up around the castle or some other such rigorous nonsense, as he usually performed. "Doth my eyes deceive me? Sir Kent isn't running about like a madman, doing chores?"

"I've done a few," said Kent, embarrassed, "but I'm really too tired to finish them all…I hope the Marquess will understand…"

"You idiot!" Sain ran into the room and smacked Kent upside the head. "You're not supposed to do any chores at all! You're supposed to be relaxing! You just went out and saved the world, so act like it!"

"That's not a reason to go shirking my duties like certain _other _knights I know," said Kent calmly as he shot his partner a glare. Sain just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm a war hero too. I just came home today, so I'm not going to bother myself with such things until I have to!"

"You'll never change."

"Neither will you! Kent, you work yourself too hard. Pretty soon you're going to become a mindless worker-bee."

"Mindless…" Kent muttered, finishing with his armor and placing it aside. "That would be nice."

Sain's eyes widened, and he started laughing. "Haha! Oh, I get it now! You're trying to occupy yourself because you don't trust your mind to wander."

"I just need to keep myself busy." Kent ducked his head, blushing slightly. "You know…now that we're back home…everything that happened on the trip sort of…didn't happen. Do you understand?"

"You mean you're going to pretend you never kissed Lady Lyn?"

"Sain!" Kent cried. He looked towards the door. It was ajar, but no one was there. The red knight took a huge, relieved breath and let it out slowly.

Sain rolled his eyes. "Elimine's name, Kent, it happened! Now stop acting like it didn't!"

"I'm not going to," Kent retorted fiercely, though he had lowered his voice to a whisper. "I just…now that we're back home I'm a bit on edge. If it would have been frowned upon in Lord Eliwood's army, where everyone was treated equally, how much of her honor would be destroyed _here?" _

"First of all," said Sain, annoyed, "It was _not _frowned upon in the army, and quite a few of the soldiers _wanted _you and Lyn together. Second of all…umm…I don't know what comes second, but I am sure going to make it happen!"

Kent stared at Sain disbelievingly. "Oh no…Sain…"

"After all," the green knight continued cheerfully, "Since Della isn't here I'm going to have to work twice as hard!"

Kent opened his mouth to protest, but Sain said "Oh shut up, you know you want to kiss her again," and he promptly snapped it shut. Finally he sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I love her, Sain, but…this isn't going to go anywhere. She's going to have to be married eventually, and _then _what do I do?"

"You show up at the altar," said Sain, as if that was the stupidest question Kent had ever asked. The red knight gave a start.

"You know I can't do that! She has to marry another noble…she's not _allowed _to marry me!"

Sain wagged a finger knowingly. "Ah…but that's where loopholes come into play."

"Oh please…are you honestly going to scour all the law books in this castle?"

"Goodness no, I would die of a word overdose! And I have no idea what those lawmakers are saying with their fancy words, anyway. But I believe Lord Eliwood is very knowledgeable when it comes to legislature..."

Kent threw up his hands in exasperation. "Are you really suggesting I write a letter to Lord Eliwood asking that he finds a loophole for me in the laws of Lycia so that I can marry his fiancé?"

Sain nodded eagerly. "Yup, that's it!"

Kent merely gave a sob of disbelief. "I…cannot believe you. You cannot be serious."

"You know me better than that." Sain shot his partner a devilish grin. "Of _course _I'm serious!"

"And you're just going to write to Lord Eliwood as if you do this every day?"

"Certainly not," Sain scoffed. "That's rather improper. However…I have connections." He grinned again.

"…What do you mean?"

"If I can't just dash off a letter to the lord himself…I'll write to the one closest to him."

"…His mother?"

"Besides her!" Sain leaned forward. "You know…one of Lord Eliwood's best friends…a little green-clad girl…with an unhealthy obsession with big words…such as those found in law books…that her dear friend Eliwood is bound to have all over his castle…"

"Della? Oh dear…somehow I get the feeling that you and her are _still _plotting."

"Of course we are!" Sain beamed. "I'm off to write her right now…well, as soon as I'm done seeing Florina, that is. She's been smiling non-stop since she's been here and she is just _gorgeous _when she smiles--!" The green knight slipped out of the room before Kent could stop him. The red knight just sighed and sank down into a chair. He closed his eyes and stayed there for quite some time, his head propped up on his hand, until he felt a sudden weight upon his lips. His eyes flew open to see Lyn laughing and backing away.

"Sorry," she said, obviously not the least bit sorry at all. "Perhaps I've been around Matthew too much."

"Stealing, Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked amusedly as he got to his feet. "How very…improper!"

Lyn gave him a playful shove and while he recovered his balance she stole another quick kiss. He froze with surprise.

"I know you too well," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Now that we're home you won't just give them to me, so I'll have to steal them."

"Theft is a sin." Kent pretended to chastise her.

"Hey! Who said you could admonish your superior!" Lyn shoved him again. Kent almost laughed (since when did she ever act like his superior?) until he realized where they were. Which was in his room—together and unsupervised, with loud-mouthed Sain wandering the corridors.

Kent gasped and backed away from Lyn. "My lady…do you realize where we are?"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, Caelin. I'm telling you, Kent, I don't _care—" _

"Think of _where _in Caelin we are, milady!"

Lyn looked around the room until it dawned on her. Kent's room. She looked to the door and shrugged. "It's fine. The door's open."

"So that all the world will see you kissing me."

"So that all the world wouldn't suspect anything about us," Lyn corrected. A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Would you rather I close the door?"

"No!" the red knight cried out quickly. Lyn almost doubled over laughing at the horrified look on his face. When she straightened, she sighed happily and leaned against the nearest thing that would support her—but instead of falling against a stone wall, which was what she expected, she fell against the wooden door. Thus closing it.

"Whoops." Lyn went to go open it, but the door swung back ajar—seemingly by itself, until Kent and Lyn noticed Sain standing there in the hallway.

"You two had the _door closed?" _the green knight asked, horrified with such behavior. Kent quickly turned three shades of red as Lyn tried to suppress the urge to murder her conclusions-jumping green knight right there.

* * *

Eliwood took a deep breath and surveyed himself in the mirror. It had been two days since he had returned to Pherae, and he had to admit they had been restful days. But the kingdom was in need of a Marquess, the coronation had to be scheduled as soon as possible.

_Today's the day._

Eliwood's reflection stared back at him. He was dressed all in white but for his cape, which was a pale blue.

_I look…different._

Eliwood stared harder at himself—his sapphire eyes, which he was embarrassed to remember that many of the women in his army admired, were still gentle…but full of a melancholy wisdom that was not there before. His face seemed thinner than before, though there was the fact that he had been too preoccupied during the war to eat well. When was the last time he had eaten three good meals a day? Besides yesterday, of course…it was months ago. Right before he left to go find his father.

_Father…_

Eliwood's breath caught in his throat as he tried to blink back the tears stinging his eyes. He had never had the time to properly mourn his father, and probably never would. In just a couple of hours he would be Marquess Pherae, and he would have to be strong for his people.

_I hope I'm ready._

He reached out a hand and brushed his fingertips against the glass, trying to touch the hand of his reflection. The Marquess in the mirror. The Marquess who shouldn't have had to rule yet…not just yet…

"Darling? Are you ready?"

The young lord turned to find his mother standing in the doorway. "Y-yes…I believe so."

"Believing will make it so," she told him firmly. She crossed the room and smiled at him, cupping his face in her hands. "I know you're ready for these duties."

"Thank you, Mother. I swear I'll do my best."

Eleanora's eyes shimmered with sudden tears, but she smiled. "You…look just like your father."

Eliwood found he couldn't speak. His mother hugged him, whispered "good luck", and left. The young lord turned back to see himself in the mirror, furrowed his brow, wondered what the future had in store…

"Dude! You're not wearing blue!"

Another voice made him spin around. He saw Della in the doorway, clad in a simple gown she had borrowed from one of the ladies-in-waiting for the ceremony—green, of course.

"Della, I'm so glad I got to see you before the coronation. I…I don't know what came over me, but I had the oddest feeling that you had to leave."

His tactician put a finger to her chin, thinking. "Actually, that is how it's supposed to happen."

"What?" Eliwood asked, suddenly afraid.

"Yeah…according to the rules of the game, not to mention the laws of physics…"

She was talking about things he didn't understand again. Eliwood almost panicked. "You're really going to leave?"

Della laughed. "Of course not! I spend all my time _disproving _the laws of physics! And my knowledge of cheat codes is vastly superior to the majority of the female species…" She sobered up and looked Eliwood in the eye. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

"That…is good to know," he breathed, relieved. "I think I'm ready for this…in fact, I _know _I am. And if you were to leave, I know I could do this on my own. But I feel so much better knowing that I'm not truly alone."

His father was gone. Ninian was gone. Athos and Nils forever, Lyn and Hector for the time being…he couldn't bear to know anyone else would leave him.

"Okey dokey then." His tactician nodded. "Good luck…though repeating what the bishop says and standing still while you are crowned doesn't quite require luck…but I'll wish it for you anyway!"

She left quickly and Eliwood straightened his cape determinedly. The past hurt, yes…perhaps it would always. But he still had to move on to—and most importantly, embrace—the future. He shot himself a smile before striding from the room, a smile he was pleased to note that his reflection returned.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, a longer chapter! Ok…perhaps the Eliwood pseudo-emo phase is gone. Then again, I never know how the characters will act anyway. Perhaps that's not a good thing…(laughs) _

_Silly Della…she and Sain are in the story way more than I intended them to be. But still, they're really fun to write for and now they're kind of too wrapped up in the plot to take them out. _

_Sooo…yeah. I suppose that's it, for now. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon…and I'd really really like to thank everyone who bothered to read this far! (add uber-excessive exclamation points here!)_


	13. Searching

_A/N: Egad, this chapter is ten pages long! Teehee, I guess that's long enough to keep you guys entertained whilst I am gone all weekend at…DISNEY WORLD! Yay! Anyway…a lot of this chapter is Eliwood and Della because they're more active in the plot right now, but never fear—it keeps switching over to Lyn and Kent (and Sain) as well._

Chapter Thirteen—Searching

"What a boring week," Della sighed, lounging in the window seat of her room. Eliwood crossed the floor to stand behind her.

"Yes, I know…I'm sorry. I wish I could have been around to talk more—"

"Eh, don't worry about it." She waved her hand at him. "You're Marquess now, you've got stuff to do. And quite frankly…I love being bored. I'd rather die of boredom than make myself sick from overworking. As I tend to do."

"Well, then I'm glad you're bored!" said Eliwood, alarmed. Della just giggled.

"And when I have nothing to do, I go bonkers! That's when I come up with my best ideas! And I can rant for hours about the fact that nothing is a something, and pull weird names out of nowhere! Like Frilly Jimbob Sampson Ghee!"

Eliwood fixed her with an odd stare. "On second thought…perhaps it is wiser to keep you occupied."

A servant suddenly knocked his knuckles against the doorpost. "Milord…there are letters for you and the Lady Della."

"Yay, I'm a lady now!" The tactician mobbed the servant, snatched the letters, thanked him very politely, then haughtily sent him on his way.

"…Yes, I need to find a way to keep you occupied…" Eliwood muttered.

"Way found. Words and paper, woohoo!" She sifted through the letters. "Jeez, what's all the mail for you for?" She handed him a stack, and Eliwood sighed.

"Just business. Formal pleas of allegiance from our old allies, papers I need to sign, etcetera. Who wrote to you?"

"Erk and Sain!" Della clutched the letters to her chest and twirled around. "Yaaay! I love them both!"

"Sain…" Eliwood muttered, remembering the cavalier's less-than-polite way with women. "I never did understand. You were around that man so often…how did you stand it?"

"I _like_ Sain!" Della cried.

"But _why? _It was obvious that some of the things he said about women made you uncomfortable. And you have never been known to associate with men like him."

"First off, I'm way too young for him, so I'm totally safe," she retorted. She smiled gently. "And…what most people don't understand is that…Sain has a very precious gift."

Eliwood raised his eyebrows. "Since when has womanizing been a precious gift?"

"No!" the tactician yelled. She sighed deeply. "See…you all don't get it. But I understand why he does what he does. Sain has a gift, an admirable one. He can see beauty…in everything. In anyone. No matter how ugly you really are…Sain will see something about you that he finds gorgeous. It might not be how you look…it might be the sound of your voice, or the way you walk, or some other third reason. But he'll find it. And he'll love you for it."

"I…I never thought of it that way," said Eliwood quietly.

"No one ever does," said Della, as if agreeing about the weather. "He has such a special talent…but it is also a bit of a curse. He finds beauty in so many women—and is so eager to let them know it—that he gives himself a reputation as quite the rascal. He thinks they're all so pretty that he just can't choose which one he likes the best."

"How did you see?" Eliwood asked, now amazed. "How did you figure this out about him?"

"I study people. It's lots of fun." She nodded vigorously, as a child would do. Eliwood found himself confused—she was acting both older and younger than her age at the same time. Finally he shook his head to clear it, then began opening his letters, carefully making sure not to rip the parchment when he pulled off the wax seal.

Della in turn ripped open Sain's letter. As she read, her grin grew wider and wider, than suddenly dropped. She sighed and tossed the letter and it's torn envelope to the window seat. "Stupid Kent."

"W-what?"

"Remember how I told you he loves Lyn? Well…Sain's been keeping me posted on how all that is working out in Caelin. And…Kent is being Kent. According to Sain, he hasn't been avoiding her, but he has gotten so wrapped up in his knightly duties that he hasn't seen their 'splendorous radiant gloriously glamorous gorgeous liege' in over a week. Good alliteration there, Sain."

Eliwood sighed wearily. "Kent is such an honorable man…and if Lyn loves him in return then I will support that sincerely. But…Hector…"

"Yeah." Della frowned. "I feel so…so bad for him. Especially considering what _else _Sain wrote…"

"And what was that?"

Della picked up the letter and studied it a bit longer. "Ohemgee, that idiot. Ok, Eliwood…Sain wants us to go loophole finding."

"_What?" _

"Yup yup yup! Kent isn't allowed to marry Lyn…so Sain is asking me to ask you to help us find some loophole in the law that will get them together! Are…are you okay with that?"

"Yes, of course…"

"YAY! This will be such fun…I get to read big thick textbooks with really really big words! AND I get to misinterpret the law to suit my own meanings!"

"This is a good idea and everything, but I still can't help feeling like…I'm such a traitor to my best friend."

"Oh, Hector." Della whimpered. "I want to go bake him cookies…GRARR! Stupid empathy!" Trying to restore herself to her usual cheer, she ripped open the letter from Erk. She scanned the letter, her blue eyes widening until they were almost impossibly large. Finally she squealed, threw down the letter, and grabbed Eliwood's hands while jumping in a circle and laughing.

"A baby, a baby!" she sang, thrilled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Eliwood dizzily.

Della stopped spinning and clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes sparkling. "Lady Louise is pregnant!"

"That…that's wonderful!" said Eliwood, once he had gotten over the shock. Somehow it was hard for him to imagine the sniper and the invincible sage general as parents.

"Yay!" Della began to spin around again. "I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy? I bet Lord Pent would be able to find out, but Erk says that he and Lady Louise want it to be a surprise." She paused thoughtfully. "I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving to visit them in a couple of weeks…Lady Louise is going to need a girl around. Lord Pent and Erk aren't going to know what in the world to do to help her! And those poor men have no idea how formidable a pregnant woman is…"

"A couple of weeks?" Eliwood cried. "You're leaving so soon?"

"It's almost summer," the tactician reminded him. "I told you I was going to visit Lord Pent over the summer."

"I didn't know summer came so quickly," he murmured. Della smiled sadly, sensing his disappointment.

"I'll be back soon, Eliwood. Ooh, hi Isadora! Hi Harken!"

She waved to the soldiers out in the hall as Eliwood sighed. "I know, I know. I just don't know what I'm going to do all summer without any of my friends."

The tactician snapped her fingers. "I've got it! Why don't you throw a ball!"

"What?"

"A dance! A ball! Why don't you host one in Pherae, towards the end of the summer? You can invite everyone from the army…that way you'll be busy planning all summer, and then at the end you get to see everyone again!"

"I like that idea!" said Isadora. She clung to Harken's arm. "A dance, Harken!"

The hero looked embarrassed, but pleased all the same.

"Then I'll do it," said Eliwood with a smile. "A ball it is."

* * *

A noise awoke Kent in the middle of the night. He sat bolt upright and grabbed at his side for the sword he always slept next to…but his hand found only cloth. As he stared dimly at the blanket in his grasp, a voice near the doorway chuckled.

"You're such a knight," it said fondly.

Kent sighed and sank back to the pillow. "After such a long time away from home…sleeping by a sword has become habit." He sat back up and looked towards the dark doorway. "Lady Lyndis, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I came to see you." She darted across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "We've both been so busy, lately. I've missed you, Kent."

The red knight found her hand and held it. "I've felt the same. Though I must say, I'm surprised at this visit."

Lyn ignored that remark and used her free hand to stroke his face. "You're not overworking yourself, are you?"

"No more than usual." Kent let a small sigh escape him to feel her hand on his face, but was struck with a sudden thought and jerked back. "Milady, you're in my room again."

"Of course. I came to see you, didn't I?"

"B-but…"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sain and his stupid ideas. I don't really care about him, either." Kent looked away and Lyn bit her lip.

"…Didn't you want to see me, Kent?"

The knightchuckled quietly before pressing his lips to hers. Lyn had her answer.

"Good." She grinned as she stood up. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow afternoon…will you join me for a walk?"

Kent raked his fingers through his red hair wearily. "I don't know if I'll have the time."

"You'll _make _time," Lyn growled at him. The red knight smiled up at her.

"Yes, milady, I most certainly will."

Satisfied, Lyn left him. Kent sat there a moment longer, thinking. _This…all of this…it is impossible. It goes against every law, every code ever written. Yet somehow it's happening. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this could be possible. But…I'm glad it is._

The knight drifted off again, his hand twisted into a blanket instead of a sword's hilt, and his heart singing him to sleep.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Della sang. Eliwood sat bolt upright, making Della squeak with surprise and fall off the edge of his bed (where she was sitting), which made him lean over to see if she was alright, which ended up causing him to fall out of the bed too.

"That's not very Marquess-like," she informed him, getting to her feet and dusting herself off.

"Well, you startled me!" Eliwood stood as well. "Goodness, the sun barely rose. What are you doing up so early?"

"I always wake up early when I'm excited!"

Eliwood rubbed his head, which was starting to ache. "Well, what's so exciting about today?"

"NEW BOOKS TO READ! And big words! And twisting such around!" Suddenly she giggled. "Haha…even your pajamas are blue!"

Eliwood blushed, but ignored that. "Well then…after breakfast, meet me in the library, alright?"

"Can do!" She saluted him, then skipped out singing a song about a 'muffin man'.

An hour later, after he had dressed and eaten, Eliwood dashed to the library where he found his tactician already pulling huge leather volumes onto a half-buried table.

"How many books on legislature can you have in ONE library?" she asked frantically.

"Quite a lot," Eliwood admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. He went to the table and began to straighten the books she had heaped on it into neat and orderly piles. "Most of this library is comprised of such official literature…"

"No fantasy section?" she cried, her voice incredulous. "Oh, you poor deprived Pheraeans…oh wait, never mind. You get to _live _fantasy. I saw a Pegasus fly by my window this morning…"

She sighed dreamily as Eliwood finished organizing the books. "Alright, I think we have enough. Let's sit down and start searching. What exactly do we need?"

"Anything involving marriage…some loophole or something hazy we can 'accidentally' misinterpret."

"And…why do _we _have to do this?"

"Because Lyn hates laws, Kent hates loopholes, and Sain hates big words. None of them would be able to find anything…so it's up to us."

Eliwood smiled. "Then let's do our best for Lyndis and Kent."

Della laughed, but Eliwood couldn't hear any humor in it. "Haha, yeah…silly Kent. I'm so very glad…that I get to help him out."

She meant something by that. "…Della?"

"To love someone unattainable…to feel how badly it hurts, and how it makes you feel _sick_ inside…and to know how impossible everything can seem…Kent is lucky, to live here, in a place where there is magic and nothing is impossible. I want him to be with Lyn, and I want to be able to prove that things like this _can _happen…even if it's all just in my imagination…"

Eliwood still didn't understand, but she spoke with such conviction. He understood her emotions, if not her meanings. "…Della…?"

"Anyway!" she cheerfully and suddenly exclaimed as she sprang back into action by grabbing a thick textbook. "Guess what, I learned a new biology word: Phenylalanine! Isn't that the coolest name for an amino acid ever?"

"Um…yes," Eliwood answered, deciding that was the safest thing to say. He was still preoccupied with what she had said earlier. "You know, Della, if you ever want to…"

"Talk about phenylalanine?"

"Well, talk, yes, but not about that."

Della smiled but her eyes dimmed as she gazed on the book open before her. "What do you want me to say?"

"Who did you love, who hurt you that badly?"

"He didn't hurt me!" she cried, shocked. "He never hurt anyone!"

Eliwood smirked. "So there _is _someone out there."

"_Was_," the tactician muttered, blushing now that her cover was blown.

"Tell me."

"Must I?"

"If I order you to."

"But you won't," she challenged.

"I order you to tell me."

She sighed. "Okay, so much for that. Well…if you must know…there was one boy, back at home."

"And what was he like?" Eliwood asked, smiling kindly.

"He was very very quiet, and very shy. He was an amazing swordsman as well…but he wasn't one of those brawn-over-brain types. He was intelligent."

"As intelligent as you?" Eliwood wondered, still thinking about "phenylalanine".

"Are you kidding? His brain could leave mine in the DUST. He was smarter than I could ever hope to be."

Eliwood's eyes widened as his tactician continued. "His wisdom preceded him, and his swordsmanship skills were actually renowned far and wide…he could beat anyone twice his size or twice his age. I've seen him do it. Many times." Her eyes grew hazy with memories. "And yet, for all his accomplishments, he was always so humble, so patient, so kind…"

"And handsome?" Eliwood prodded, grinning. Della pretended to swoon and plastered her hand over her heart. Eliwood took that to mean a 'yes'. "Well well…he seems like quite the young man."

"You don't understand," said Della, shaking her head. "He was…_perfect. _And it was not just I who thought so. No one who knew him could find _any_ fault with him…in his soul, body, or conduct. He was the fastest, the strongest, the smartest, the most gentle…but he was so godforsaken _shy!_" She slammed her fist on the table, then relaxed. "Still…somehow that only added to his charm. Perhaps I'm too young to know what love really is, but…if I ever loved anyone, it was him."

"What happened to him?" asked Eliwood softly.

"Nothing," she responded, looking away. "He just…didn't feel the same about me."

"Then he was a fool," the lord told her.

She smiled but still didn't look at him. "You are too nice to me, my lord."

"No, I mean what I say."

She finally met his eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "Then you're too nice for your own good."

Eliwood sighed sadly. "Perhaps you're right." He found his thoughts drifting to Nergal. _Nergal, _of all people! The one who had killed his father and started this whole war, appeared just to laugh in his face when he had discovered he had killed Ninian, and threatened the very existence of humankind. His greatest enemy, his truest foe, the most evil man in the world…and the man he had pitied the most. Was that foolish of him, to pity such a man? To not want to kill him, after everything he had done?

"So is the Lycian government pretty much a wacko mix of feudalism and monarchy and democracy?" Della asked suddenly, breaking his reverie.

"Oh!" Eliwood snapped to attention. "Umm…I suppose so…and there's a bit of manorialism as well." He grabbed another textbook off of the desk and began to read.

* * *

"You made it!" Lyn said happily as Kent walked down the stone steps to join her in the courtyard. He bowed respectfully.

"Of course…I could not pass up a chance to be with you."

"I should hope not…or else it wouldn't matter if you had a lance, I'd have taken the Sol Katti and cut you up so much that—"

"Lady Lyndis…"

Lyn laughed. "Alright, sorry. I've been getting angry easily lately…but I'm so tense…grandfather won't stop talking about Eliwood. 'Such a nice boy, I knew his father, wonderful man, what a happy marriage you have ahead of you Lyndis…' Ah! It's driving me mad! And I just can't bear to tell him who I'm really in love with…I was just reunited with him. I want him to be as happy as can be."

"Reason number four…" Kent murmured sadly.

"Reasons for what?"

"Reasons for…why we shouldn't be together." Kent looked at her, smiling his usual half-smile but not looking at all happy. "I…have been trying to weigh the good and bad points of our relationship, to see what would truly be the best for you. And for _us_, if you must insist that I look after myself." He moved his hands up and down as if they were a set of scales. "Bad point…it's illegal. Good point…I get to be with you. Bad point…you're betrothed already. Good point…I get to be with you. Bad point…it would destroy the honor of the both of us. Good point…I get to be with you. So you see…"

Lyn laughed again. "You're sweet. And you think too much."

"I've realized," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

"Look…this will get sorted out. I'm not sure how, but I just have this feeling that it _will_…"

Kent held her hand between both of his. "I sincerely hope so, La--…Lyndis."

Lyn started to smile, but a voice called her name and she tore her hand away from Kent's and turned to face the speaker.

"Lady Lyndis!" a messenger boy puffed, running up to her. He handed her a letter sealed with the emblem of Pherae. "Message for ya, m'lady!"

"Thank you," Lyn said slowly as she took the letter from him. He ran off and she stayed there, transfixed, staring at the envelope in thought.

"It must be from Lord Eliwood," Kent observed quietly. Lyn sighed and carefully opened it. There were two pieces of parchment in it—she quickly unfolded the first and began to read. When she finished she closed her eyes and clasped the parchment over her heart, whispering, "He's such a good friend…"

"M-milady?"

Lyn opened her eyes to fix them on the eyes of her knight. "Eliwood cancelled our marriage. He is no longer my future husband."

Kent felt himself fill with hope.

"Unfortunately…"

The hope swiftly fled.

"…Now I'm engaged to Hector." She pulled out the other piece of parchment, scanned it, and scowled. "Yes…this is our formal agreement to be married, in writing. We both have to sign it to make it permanent."

"Oh, what now? My lady, you're going to have to sign that paper!"

"Not until I've procrastinated as much as possible!" She turned to him and he saw a familiar fire of determination fill her eyes. So very Lyndis. "I have to think, I have to find a way for us to be together. I'm going right now!" She gave him a slow kiss before turning around and dashing off as fast as she could go. Kent's knees wobbled and he fell back against a tree in the garden.

"Alright…" he called weakly after her, "I'll just stay here…for a moment…"

xxxXXXxxx

Though their walk was brief, that didn't mean Kent didn't get to see his liege. Lyn snuck into his room often during the nights that followed. She would sit on the edge of his bed and the two would just talk, enjoying each other's company since they saw each other so little during the day. Still, she would only stay for snatches of time before either of them heard a sentry patrolling the halls or Sain mumbling to himself in a light sleep the next room over, and they both felt it best for Lyn to slip away.

After she left, Kent's mind was always jumbled. She had had that effect on him since they met, truth be told…he was never quite sure what to make of her. He had always denied his feelings, and once he could deny it no longer he had always tried to suppress them. Now there was little need for even that, which he was not used to. He always felt the strangest mix of joyful and fearful emotions within him. Needless to say, heusually hadvivid dreams because of all the chaos in his head.

Often he dreamt of Lyn—those dreams, he was used to. Yet often he had nightmares…ones that would always start with his knighthood being revoked, and would progressively plunge into old battles against old enemies, then to terror and salt and waves of churning blood until the sunlight finally fell across his closed eyes and he was able to wrench himself awake, trembling and gasping for breath.

Yet one night he was surprised to find himself awakened not by the sun, but by Lyndis. For a moment he was convinced that he truly had died and his soul had gone to a better place, until he realized the angel was his lady. Which wasn't much of a difference, where Kent was concerned.

"Are you alright?" she whispered urgently through the darkness

"O-of course." Kent struggled to sit up, fighting off the qualms that the nightmare caused, trying to get them to fade away faster. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were having a nightmare," Lyn informed him, sitting on the side of the bed. "I thought I would banish it for you."

"Milady," Kent pointed out, "If you keep coming into my room at night, rumors will fly…"

"Hush," she told him. "You were there for me during my nightmares…let me do the same for you." Her hands cupped his face, she leaned forward and kissed him softly. Kent kissed her back, but only for a moment—then he gently moved her away and got out of the bed.

"Please, my lady. I am…"

"What?" asked Lyn, rising as well.

"Frightened," Kent mumbled.

"Frightened? Of what? Why?"

"Someone is going to find us out, milady," the red knight whispered. "I just know it."

"You worry too much." Lyn walked over to him and draped her arm around his shoulders.

"Perhaps it is just that no one else worries enough," muttered Kent. He ducked away from her hold. "Truly, milady, this is so forbidden that it goes beyond a normal sin."

"No, it doesn't!" Lyn stomped her foot. "That's the trouble with you, Kent. Don't you see? I'm not a better person than you, I'm not someone too 'pure' to be loved by a commoner. Titles don't mean anything! I don't even deserve my title, I don't know what to do with it. I won't be good at ruling a country." She looked out the window, her eyes taking on a defiant gleam. "And that's why I'm going back."

"…Back?"

"To Sacae!" Lyn turned to face him. "To the plains, to my _home! _I do not belong here in this world of nobles and status and arranged marriages. Perhaps I never will. I miss the plains, Kent, and I need to go back to them."

"But Lady Lyndis, your kingdom!" cried Kent, shocked. "Caelin! What is it to do without a liege?"

Lyn shrugged. "I'll think of something. But I'm going back to Sacae."

"But…my lady…"

"Come with me," Lyn whispered suddenly, her eyes feverish with excitement.

"_What?"_

"Come with me!" The princess threw her arms around Kent's neck, whispering in his ear. "Just think, Kent—the plains! No responsibilities, no formalities, no wars or feuds or stupid alliances! No _rules, _Kent. The two of us could be together."

"Forever?" Kent murmured, sorely tempted to agree to this mad scheme.

"Longer," she promised him, laying her head on his shoulder. Kent held her, every fiber of his being wanting what she said to be true…unfortunately, Kent's common sense wasn't exactly a fiber of his being.

"Milady, where would we go? Where on the plains would we live?"

"Anywhere we'd like!"

"But what about food? Only grass grows there."

"There are towns at the borders of Sacae. Besides, I can hunt."

"But…I cannot! And aren't _I _supposed to provide for you?"

"There are plenty of Sacaean women who share hunting duties with their husbands," she told him, proudly tossing her head.

_Husbands!_

She was talking like they were already married! Quickly Kent took his arms away from around her waist, then slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. "Sweet Elimine…"

"What's the matter?"

"You're talking as if I am to be your husband!"

"Aren't you to be? Someday?"

"Have you forgotten that you are _engaged_ to Lord _Hector_?" cried Kent.

Lyn sighed miserably. "Oh, but…I can't marry him!" She dove to the floor and melted into her knight's embrace as his arms came around her. "I just can't do it, Kent! How could I get married to someone I don't love?"

"At first," Kent whispered, "I thought that once you got married, I wouldn't be able to survive. But I know that Lord Hector will be able to care for you better than I ever could. He is the brother of Marquess Ostia, he is the heir to the richest kingdom in Lycia."

"Wealth and power mean nothing to me," Lyn hissed.

"But Lord Hector is one of your dearest friends," Kent continued softly. "And he loves you."

Lyn had no response to that, merely lapsing into an anguished silence. Kent rose to his feet, drawing her up with him. Wanting to comfort her, he held her close and took out the band tying her hair up. Her hair tumbled down her back and he ran his fingers through it slowly.

"I'm going to have to tell Hector about you," she mumbled. Kent continued to hold her—she sounded miserable.

"My lady…"

"No, I'm not going to keep how I feel about you a secret any longer. I'm sick of it, and Hector has a right to know."

"That he does," Kent agreed softly, "but…_I _do not have the right to be with you. Every day it pains me to know how far I have strayed in my duty."

"Your duty to _Lady Lyndis," _said Lyn scathingly. "Kent…don't you realize that you have a duty to plain old Lyn as well?"

"I…never thought about that," he admitted in a whisper. "So please…forgive me for my negligence." He leaned down to touch his lips to hers--

"Well, aren't we in an awkward position?" Sain asked, walking by the doorway. He smirked and leaned against the doorpost as he saw them.

Kent jumped, an unpleasant shiver going all the way through him. "Sain!"

Lyn gently untangled Kent's hand from her hair before whirling around to face the green knight, her hands on her hips. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on us?"

"I have to make sure you two don't get into trouble." Sain grinned.

"Cad!" Lyn huffed. "You don't honestly think we'd—"

"Well, you are in a nightgown," Sain pointed out.

Lyn looked down to see that he was right, then blushed furiously. "Look here, you—"

Before Lyn could explode, Kent spoke. "Sain…you really know me better than that. She is in my room because of noble intentions—I was having a nightmare, and she freed me from it. I really must insist that you stop jumping in with your indecent ideas!"

Sain sighed and slumped against the doorway. "I'm sorry, partner. Oh, and I'm sorry, milady." He gave Lyn a little bow before leaning once more against the doorway. "I'm just…so bored!"

"That's not an excuse to go sneaking up on us!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Shhh," said Kent gently, wary that anyone would hear her and wake up.

"Fine, I'm leaving," said Sain, sighing and walking away. When he was a safe distance from the two lovers, he sank against a wall and to the floor. "Elimine's name…I'm so bored! I wonder what Della's up to right now?"

* * *

"Are you tired?" Eliwood asked his tactician.

She lazily flipped another page, her face resting sleepily into her hand. "No…"

"You look tired. We've been searching these books for weeks...and it's past midnight."

"Give it a minute. I feel…delirium…coming on…" No sooner had the words left her mouth when she spotted an especially long medieval-type lawmaker word and started laughing hysterically. "Yaaay, that one's even better than 'inasmuch'! Ohmigosh I really really want some chocolate pudding right now, which is funny because I don't even like chocolate pudding very much but I suppose the stupidest thing to give me right now is SUGAR, MUAHAHAHA!"

Eliwood could only blink as Della began to flip through the textbook with renewed vigor. Finally she paused, one long finger poised on the yellowed page. "Lookit lookit I found something about noble marriage!"

"Ah!" Eliwood leaned over to read it. "_In the case of the marriage of an heiress to a throne of Lycia, she is to marry a suitable male heir to any other Lycian throne. _Oh dear…"

"Keep reading!"

"_In the event that more than one suitor is available, the heiress's family is to make the decision amongst the possible suitors, keeping in mind…" _

"Okay, now skip that part."

"Umm…ah, here we are. _In the event that no suitable or eligible husband is to be found, the heiress shall be permitted to choose her own husband from among the highest ranks of her own people." _

"Aha!" Della cried happily. "Now that he's back from war, Kent's sure to be promoted to…some sort of uber-general! And Lyn can chose him!"

"That's only if she can find no suitable husband," Eliwood reminded her gloomily. "But Hector is eligible, as am I…Elimine, even Erik of Laus--!"

Della scanned the writing again. "_In the event…_you know, that's funny. Why do we consider someone to be _in _an event?"

"Yes…" Eliwood mused. "It is a happening, not a _place._"

"…Or is it?" the tactician asked, her lips parting in a mischievous grin.

* * *

_A/N: Ahaha, I figured it was about time I mentioned Della's (rather nonexistent) love life. Everyone else in this story has one already (grins). And yes…she does rapidly get delirious when she's tired. Anyway! I actually know how this all is going to wrap up! Gasp, I know, it's amazing. I have a plan in mind (look of awe)! (laughs) Alright, so…happy reading and all that, and I suppose I'll see you at the next chapter. :-D _


	14. Through the Rain

_A/N: And thus we have chapter fourteen…I'm not quite sure what else to say, except for "Woohoo, we finally get to hear from Hector again!" so…(laughs)_

Chapter Fourteen—Through the Rain

"Lord Hector!" Oswin greeted as he passed the young lord in the corridor and stopped to talk. "I have not seen you for quite some time. I trust all is well?"

"It is now," said Hector.

"It seems to me that you have been rather downcast these past few days."

"Yeah." Hector scowled. "I've heard some…not so wonderful things from Matthew about Lyn."

Oswin nodded gravely. "Yes, I have heard the rumors as well. I wrote to Lady Della of the problem a few weeks ago but do not know how she is doing in her efforts to fix it. Meanwhile…what are _you _going to do, my lord?"

"I'm going to marry Lyn," Hector told the general in his blunt way. "I just can't believe she would deceive me like that…that's not how she is. And there's no way I'm trusting anything out of the mouth of a slimy little thief."

"A loyal spy of Ostia," Oswin amended.

"Details," said Hector nonchalantly, to wave Oswin's words away. "The point of the matter is…Eliwood has kept the marriage papers but basically inserted my name wherever his should go. This will all work out well."

"I certainly hope so, Lord Hector." Oswin bowed, and Hector went on his way.

* * *

"…Packing?" Eliwood asked quietly as he stood in the doorway of his tactician's room. 

"Yeah. I really should have done this all last night, but I didn't want to, and now Erk will be here in an hour! I'm not ready!" Della scurried around, picking up this and that and trying to pile it all onto her spacious bed. Eliwood merely leaned against the doorpost to both watch her and listen to the rain pounding the windowpane. Della kept shoving things into a leather satchel and finally she took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and surveyed her luggage, then exhaled with a slump of her shoulders and walked over to him.

"My backpack's being mean to me," she informed. "It won't close."

"I can help you pack if you would like," Eliwood offered. She just fixed her eyes on his and admitted, rather randomly,

"I feel guilty for leaving you."

"Why?" Eliwood cried, surprised.

"Because then you won't have anyone. And I think you're afraid of that. And it will make you sad…so…" She trailed off, obviously unsure of how to put her acute empathic emotions into words. Finally she exclaimed, "I just don't want you to be sad, alright?"

Eliwood was touched. He chuckled and hugged his tactician, telling her "I won't be sad. I'll spend time with my mother and plan for a huge ball…and I know you'll be reading with your two favorite mages and Hector will be out swinging his axe since it's warm out and Lyndis and Kent will actually have a chance of ending up together. How could I be sad with all that happening?"

"You did send the letter to Sain, right?" Della asked as he released her.

"Of course. Our plan is a bit…unusual…and far-fetched…and eccentric, of course…"

"What else would you expect from me?" his tactician interrupted with a grin.

Eliwood smiled and continued. "Nonetheless…it just might work. In fact, if Marquess Caelin will consent to it, it _will _work."

"Huzzah!" Della twirled around. "Good stuff, this word play!"

"Indeed."

Only the rain pouring down outside was heard until a servant called from down the hallway. "Lady Della! An Erk of Etruria has arrived for you!"

"Darn that control-freak!" Della grumbled. "Of course he shows up a whole hour early. He wouldn't dare risk being late…it might give him a nervous breakdown."

"You're just bitter because you aren't ready."

"Duh!" Della ran back into her room and managed to close the top of her pack. She slung it over her back with an exhausted sigh. As she crossed the threshold back into the hallway she looked at him, and Eliwood held her gaze. He realized suddenly that this would be the first time since she had become his tactician that they would ever be apart longer than a few hours, and the recognition of this fact felt strange. He moved towards her just as she moved for him, and simultaneously they were hugging each other tightly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too." He held her a moment longer before he felt her giggle.

"Dude, this is way too sappy."

Eliwood smiled in agreement and let her go. "You're right…you'll only be gone for a couple of months. It's not as if we'll never see each other again…" he faltered and cut himself off.

"Bow chicka BOW wow!" Della chirped happily. Eliwood was relieved to see she had missed the irony of his words, that she had failed to remember the last girl he had embraced. She would have never left if she had noticed. "I'll talk to you soon, then—oh, HI ERK!"

Erk paid his respects to the new Marquess Pherae and Della waved to him one last time before the two were off to Etruria. Eliwood watched them through the window, knowing the nasty weather would not daunt either the dutiful mage or the cheerful tactician, until they both disappeared into the rain.

* * *

"Ready?" Lyn asked, boldly flinging open the door to Kent's room and walking in. The knight had _just _finished dressing, so naturally jumped about a foot off of the ground to see her. 

"R-ready for what?" he asked as he smoothed down his hair and regained his composure.

Lyn grinned at his modesty but answered his question. "We are going to explain everything to Hector, are we not?"

"…_We?" _

"Of course. My love for you is not unrequited, is it?"

"Oh, but my lady…this certainly isn't my place!"

Lyn raised an eyebrow as she craftily demanded, "What are you afraid of?"

Kent didn't answer, but Lyn knew what his response would be anyway. "Kent, Hector is _not _going to kill you!"

"That very well doesn't mean he won't try," the knight retorted. "I face the wrath of Lord Hector, Lord Uther, doubtless Lord Eliwood concerned for his friend, Marquess Caelin—"

Lyn put a finger to his lips to silence him. "You are too hesitant in your love for me."

"Never say that!" he said fiercely. "You know well that I would lose my very life for your sake, and it is for your sake that I hesitate! At this point I care nothing for my own honor…if I had my way I would take you to somewhere we could be together this very instant. But then _your _honor would be shattered, and that I refuse to stand for."

She threw her arms around him. "You are too good for me."

"I feel the same," he murmured into her hair. "Not as a knight to his lady, but as a person to a person." He longed to stroke her hair, to kiss her face, to show any form of endearment, but feared to do so. He couldn't bear to think about how he was ruining her reputation just for holding her in his arms. "My lady…you must realize that the more you are around me the harder it is for me to resist you."

"And why is that a bad thing?" she asked. Her voice was innocent, and Kent felt a tender smile grace his face to hear it.

"Oh, Lyndis…you know why."

"I've heard history often repeats itself," she remarked quietly, reaching up to trace the outline of his face. "Perhaps today can be a repeat of the first night you kissed me. Perhaps for now we can forget our duties once more."

"That is tempting," murmured the red knight.

"It's not as if it will hurt anyone."

"Yet I cannot give in."

"And why not?"

"Temptation leads to sin."

"And sin hurts?"

"Yes."

"Do my lips hurt?"

"No…"

"Yet to kiss me is a sin?"

"Yes. Saint Elimine, yes…!" The knight gave a sob as he clasped Lyn in his arms. "Nothing…none of this…makes any sense at all."

"It never has," Lyn whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"Then what am I to do?" Kent whispered back. She raised her head to breathe her answer into his ear:

"…Forget it all for a moment."

"So I shall," Kent declared, unable to stay bound to his duty any longer. "And may this moment last." With that, he seized her chin and kissed her fiercely. Lyn closed her eyes, losing herself in his embrace, and she knew he was doing the same. It was strange to her, to know how something as innocent as a kiss could be so forbidden…yet despite that fact Lyn resolved to kiss Kent for a good long time, because for just this once she could. Let anyone see—let Sain tease and the servants gossip and her grandfather exclaim aloud. To her, just for the moment, none of them were real. Only Kent existed, his strong arms holding her close and his warm lips pressed so desperately against her own.

For once nothing was there to interrupt them. Kent might have kissed her for all eternity, but Lyn broke away and rested her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. "So, are you ready?"

"We're truly leaving to visit Lord Hector?"

"Mm-hmm…right now."

"B-but I haven't packed—"

"Oh, that's all right. I packed for you."

Kent stared at her for a moment. "You are…difficult, milady."

Lyn merely grinned up at him. "Florina and Wallace are waiting outside to escort us to Ostia."

"Do they know?" Kent cried. "About…us?"

"Mm…Florina does. She's my best friend, how could I not tell her? I don't think Wallace knows, but he may have guessed."

"Wait…why is Sain not coming?"

Lyn frowned. "I asked him to…but he said that he needed to stay here. He kept talking such nonsense about 'important business'."

"Probably having to do with a party and the kitchen maids," Kent muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Nonetheless, whatever it is, it's a big deal to him. I don't understand…so I'm just going to go visit Hector."

Kent heaved a deep sigh. "Alright then…let's go."

* * *

Hector paced restlessly around his room. It had been raining nonstop for two whole weeks. 

_It's too stuffy inside…it's finally warm outdoors, I want to GO somewhere! _

"I'm barely home a month and already going stir-crazy here at court," Hector muttered, crossing the room and throwing back the gauzy curtains. That only displayed the white stone balcony, slick with rain, and a storm pouring down to the courtyard from dark clouds. Hector shrugged and walked out into the rain anyway, deciding he would not let that stop him from getting the fresh air he so desperately needed. Within minutes his hair—and soon after, the rest of him—was soaked, but he continued to lean on the railing and stare out into the gloomy sky.

_Matthew couldn't be right…could he? He's a spy, it is his job to report what he sees whether his boss likes it or not…yet he's MATTHEW, which is a liability in itself…_

Suddenly Hector gave a start, noting a bedraggled grey speck in the sky. It veered closer and closer and Hector just stared at it until it zoomed by the balcony…and then onto the balcony. It landed with a clattering of hooves, it's rider dismounted and planted her hands on her hips, and Hector's jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh Elimine…not you again."

"Whaddaya mean?" Farina demanded angrily. "What have I ever done to you, huh?"

"What, you mean besides nearly killing yourself a thousand times and being no use at all and constantly bothering me about your pay and arguing with the other soldiers and causing disruptions in camp?" Hector gave a start. "And what do you think you're _doing _here? Clear off of my balcony!"

"What?" asked Farina, her voice lethal.

"You heard me—there's a horse practically in my room! Get that stupid horse off my balcony!"

"It's not a horse, it's a Pegasus!" Farina screeched.

"Well, what in Elimine's name are you two doing here?"

Farina moved to the doorway between Hector's room and the balcony and slouched there, her arms folded. "My _Pegasus _was about to fall out of the sky. It's rainy and windy and the poor thing is tired and wet—if I didn't find a place for it to rest, who knows what would have happened!"

"You could have landed it in the courtyard, at least!"

"Hey, I need to dry off too."

"You could have put the _horse _in the courtyard and stood UNDER the balcony to dry!"

"And how do you expect me to get all the way down there?"

"Why don't you _jump_ off?"

Farina's eyes blazed with fury and she raised a hand to smack Hector, but he grabbed her wrist and prevented it.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded. "You and your monster come land in MY room, and then—"

"Shut up!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

Hector glared daggers at her before releasing her wrist and turning away in contempt. "Get out of here, Farina. I've got enough problems as it is."

"I'm not leaving until the rain stops," she retorted.

"You'll leave when I say you'll leave! Have you forgotten who I am?"

"I don't care who you are! I'M NOT LEAVING!" To emphasize her point, she leaned back against the doorpost and dropped herself to the ground.

"Fine!" Hector's hands clenched into fists at his sides. "I'll just go get Oswin, then. If you won't listen to my orders, I'll get him to kick you out."

Farina grinned slyly. "But wouldn't he wonder what a young woman was doing in your room in the first place?"

"Not after I explain how you just imposed yourself on my balcony!"

"Yet what if I whistled my Pegasus to fly away and then pretend to faint right on the rug over there?" Farina pointed inside Hector's room before putting the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "Oh, Sir Oswin! I'm so glad you came! I was just asking if I might find a place to rest my Pegasus when Lord Hector just _grabbed _me and when I refused to give up myself to him he threatened to throw me off the balcony and I fainted dead away—what's that, Sir Oswin? He says _I _landed on the balcony of my own free will? Oh, that must be a lie to cover up for his dishonorable acts!"

"Nice try," said Hector. "But Oswin knows you, and knows you aren't some frail little maiden."

Farina smirked at the lord, still going on in her 'frail little maiden' voice. "Sir Oswin, I am only here because I'm journeying to find Fiora and Florina…I need to find my sisters, I miss them so much, I would die rather than be apart from them!"

Hector growled in frustration. Annoying as Farina was, there was no denying that she would do anything for her sisters.

"…Fine," the lord muttered. He sank down to the floor against the doorpost opposite from Farina. "You can stay for a minute. But as soon as the two of you—the beast and the Pegasus—are dry, you had better go away!"

Farina scowled at the insult but did not protest.

"So," Hector asked finally, "What are you doing here besides bothering me?"

"Treasure hunting." Farina's face lit up in a genuine grin. Money was obviously still her priority. "Dart and I had a bit of a wager…he thinks there's an immense treasure out there, but I'm going to find it first!"

Hector chuckled. "Haha…I knew you two wouldn't be together long."

"Oh, we're still together. We just separated to find the treasure. I do miss him…but it'll be so worth it to see the look on his face when I find him again, all bedecked in jewels with gold falling out of my pockets!"

"Aha!" Hector accused. "You're not really going to find your sisters…you're out for more money!"

"Actually, I just came from a visit with them," Farina informed him.

"…Oh." Hector looked at the Falcoknight, struck with a sudden thought. "Hey, how is Florina?"

"Aaaaah," said Farina knowingly, impishly. "You're worried about her?"

"Yeah…I've always been, actually…"

"_Well _then…"

"Ah, don't take it the wrong way!" Hector cried. "I've always worried about Florina, she's way too timid to be fighting…and she barely knows how to fly that Pegasus of hers. She flew it right onto me, once. I worry because…well, because she's more of a hindrance than she is a help. But Farina, it's not like I love Florina or anything, because I love _Lyn_. I…I really do…Elimine…"

Farina cocked her head. "What's wrong? You sounded sad when you said her name."

"Please," Hector snorted. "Like I would really tell my problems to _you_."

"Is this about Kent?"

Hector froze. "…How did you know?"

"Oh, Fiora told me some things," said Farina with a shrug. "She really really liked Kent, actually…she found him quite attractive, which was odd for her because she had always been too wrapped up in her duty to care about men. So she did the only thing a love-struck girl would do…she pursued him. And the more she fought beside him the more she noticed the way he looked at Lady Lyndis. Of course Sain and Della didn't help things any…to hear Fiora tell it, they chased her right out of camp! It must have been a sight to see…Della yelling at her about how she was just a flirtatious wretch who would dare steal Kent from Lyn and Eliwood from Ninian, and Sain yelling for such a 'fair angel' to come back to his side and forget Kent. Needless to say, Fiora did not wish to stay in the army any longer."

"So that's where she went," mused Hector. Suddenly he jumped. "Wait…so…there really IS something between Kent and Lyn!"

Farina shrugged again. "That's what Fiora suspected. Oh look, the rain has stopped."

Hector didn't notice. He was too preoccupied scowling and wondering what to do next. Farina jumped to her feet, mounted her damp Pegasus, and put two fingers to her forehead in a casual salute.

"Thanks, Lord Hector. I'll see you later…don't you think I should be paid for my valuable information?"

"What?" Hector regained his senses and leapt up. "N-no way! I'm not paying yo—hey, are you listening? Farina! FARINA! I'M NOT GOING TO—oh, forget it."

The Falcoknight was already gone. Hector groaned and leaned on the railing. "It can't be true…why does it have to be true…"

"Oh, wonderful," came a sarcastic voice from behind him. "Believe the cheap peg-riding wench but don't believe YOUR spy…"

"Matthew!" Hector cried, turning around to face the thief. "What! How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I saw everything. I was hiding behind the curtains." Matthew shot Hector a grin. "My goodness, Lord Hector…you _touched _a young _lady_!"

"I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from _striking_ me!" Hector protested, flushing with anger. "Elimine's name…I hate that woman! A curse upon her and all her bumbling sisters!"

Matthew's eyes flashed. "Ah, but now you know that my information was not false."

"So I've heard from two sources…but I still find it so hard to believe! Matthew, I just can't imagine that Lyn would be so deceitful. I…I'm going to have to ask her about it in person."

"Oh, that's good. Because she and three others of Caelin are approaching the castle as we speak."

"WHAT?"

Hector flew down the stairs, with Matthew quick to follow.

* * *

_A/N: "Bow chicka BOW wow" would be Tucker's catch phrase in Red vs. Blue…lately I've been unable to stop saying it. Yay Tucker! In other news, the scene with Hector and Farina was very fun to write…the whole point of it was to get Hector really suspicious, since he has another's word besides Matthews. Aaaaanyway…I suppose that's it! I'll catch you guys at the next chapter, I guess. (smiles)_


	15. On Their Way

_A/N: 'Allo 'allo! Here I bring you a very prompt new chapter…it's kind of short, but hey—I'm writing over four other stories at the same time plus doing all this stupid homework and the usual family chores and junk. ARRRG I CAN'T WAIT FOR SUMMER! Anyway…well, here you go. (Grins.)_

Chapter Fifteen—On Their Way

A breeze swept through Hector's wet hair as he stared down over the battlements. The rain that had relentlessly assaulted the earth had just subsided a few minutes ago, leaving everything still cool and soaked—including Hector. He paid no heed to his state, however, fixing his eyes on the people approaching his castle. Sure enough, clanking along was the general he recognized as Wallace, a Pegasus rider who could only be Florina, a knight on horseback, and a flowing mess of green hair…doubtlessly Lyn. He felt his heart beat faster at the very sight of them all…he was happy to see her, he was apprehensive, jealous, joyful, confused…yes, very confused. Lyn must have had a reason for coming to see him—but what could it be?

Lyn marched right up to the closed gates of the wall surrounding Castle Ostia. "Hector!" she called.

"Lyn!" Hector called back. "I can't believe it's you…what are you doing here?

"I…I've come to tell you something."

Hector felt his heart drop. "…Oh Elimine."

"No, Hector, don't…"

"Are you _serious_?"

"I came all this way to see you, didn't I?" Sunlight began to show through the clouds. Lyn turned her face, damp with rain, up to Hector. "Let us in!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You must be jesting!"

"What if I'm not?"

"Hector, let us in!"

"Lyn—"

"_I need to talk to you!_" the Sacean yelled as loudly as she could.

"…Okay, okay," said Hector quietly, signaling to the guard manning the gates. They creaked open, and Lyn turned to her fellows of Caelin.

"Alright," she said in a low voice. "Florina, Wallace…perhaps it's best if you two stay out here. Kent and I need to speak with Hector alone."

"My lady—"

"You need to come with me," Lyn said simply to Kent. "Don't be afraid."

"I fear for none but you," came his whispered, and expected, reply.

"Gwah ha ha!" laughed Wallace. "You two are certainly in for it, knowing what a temper the young Lord Hector has…"

"We'll brave it," said Lyn fiercely. Florina gave Lyn a quick hug, which made the princess smile. Yet as she turned and walked through the gates, with Kent wordlessly following, the smile quickly faded away.

She and Kent were met right at the front steps by a servant in Ostian livery, who led them down the main hallway and into a small stone room—obviously used for meetings. Once showing them there, the servant bowed to Lyn, shut the door, and left. She did not have long to wait until Hector—now finally dried off--entered from a door on the opposite side of the room.

"It's good to see you…" he said by way of hesitant greeting.

"…Hector…" said Lyn softly, as if starting her apology and explanations with his name might help somehow.

Hector just stared at her. "Lyn, please…don't tell me it's true."

She blinked in surprise. "You mean…you've heard?"

Hector's eyes found Kent. The lord frowned. "It _is _true."

Lyn bit her lip. "Hector, I—"

"It is! I can't believe you, Lyn!"

"Listen, this—"

"What, are you going to tell me I don't understand? That this is all some big mistake?" Hector's voice rose. "You're really courting Kent, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Lyn, steadfast but ashamed.

"Elimine!"

"Elimine, indeed! I came all this way to confess and make amends…how could you possibly have found out?"

"Matthew saw you kiss him!" Hector pointed at Kent. "_Him! _After you were the one who so openly showed you loved _me!_"

"Let me expl—"

"Lyn!" Hector shouted. "How could you do this to me? How could you _lie _to me like that?"

"Lie!" Lyn yelled bitterly. She lowered her voice. "You're right…Hector, it was a lie. The only one I've ever told in my entire life. I have shamed myself as a Sacean. And as a friend."

"Friend," said Hector sarcastically. He glowered at her. "Elimine's name, why would you go and let me believe otherwise?"

"Look, Hector…this whole time, I've loved Kent. I…I know a relationship between us is impossible, so I pretended to like you instead." Tears stung her eyes.

"You made a fool of me, Lyn!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You put Eliwood and I through all that turmoil and now all you have to say is _sorry?" _

Lyn bowed her head, trying her hardest not to cry. She had to be strong, she had to hold aloft what little pride she had…if she had any at all, that is. "I don't know what else to say. Hector, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Seems like you cared more about if you hurt Kent than if you hurt me!" The lord turned his furious gaze to the red knight, then back to the princess of Caelin. "Lyn…I just don't understand!"

Kent bowed respectfully and spoke in a pained voice. "Lord Hector…the blame is entirely mine. I was extremely out of line…please, please do not blame Lady Lyndis."

"No, it's my fault too." Lyn raised her head and Hector was surprised to see how truly miserable she looked. Her eyes were already red and glassy, about to overflow any minute. "Hector, forget about Kent. He never would have done anything if I hadn't asked him to."

Anguish tore at Hector, mingling with his rage. "Lyn…how could you do this to me?"

"I told you I'm sorry! And I'll take any punishment you wish to give me without complaint!"

Hector froze. "…Punishment?"

"Yes! Anything! In fact, just take my life away now! A lying Sacean has no right to live, anyway. I have destroyed our friendship, your love, and my soul." Lyn dropped to her knees before him and bowed her head. She could no longer restrain herself--her burning tears flowed down her face and splashed onto the stone floor. "I came into this world weeping…take me out that way!"

Kent cried out and Hector called her name.

"Lyn!"

The lord dropped down beside her and put his arms around her. "Stop talking nonsense! I can't _kill _you! Saint Elimine, how could you _ever _expect me to do that? Look, Lyn…" Hector heaved a deep sigh. "I forgive you, alright? You can't help who you fall in love with."

"But…I…"

"And stop crying, will you? Coming from you, it's downright unsettling!"

"But—"

"Stop it! One Florina is enough!"

At this, Lyn had to laugh, but quickly sobered up again. "Oh Hector…you shouldn't forgive me…I've deceived you, I've gone against the strongest of Sacaean beliefs, I don't deserve to live right now…"

"My lady," Kent whispered softly, a reminder of what she had to live for whether she deserved it or not.

"Yeah, listen to loverboy over there." Hector jerked his head in Kent's direction. "You shouldn't have to die, Lyn…you shouldn't even have to _think _that. You're still a good person, and you've never been one to suppress your emotions. So, if you really like someone…how can I expect you to go against that?"

Lyn had stopped crying but her breath still came in hitches. Hector just held her until she had calmed down.

"Hector…are you sure this is…alright? You're really going to forgive me?"

"I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it." Hector looked over Kent's way. "If he makes you happy, then…I'm fine with that."

"There is the whole knight and lady thing…"

"Ha! If it doesn't matter to _you, _why would you think it would matter to _me?" _

Lyn chuckled—he was right. She might have been willful, but comparing that to Hector's defiance was like setting a rabbit up against a bull.

Hector turned to Kent. "You—you had better take care of her, or my axe will be on you like ugly on a bandit!"

Kent smiled slightly. "You can be sure I will, Lord Hector."

"Fine." Hector let go of Lyn, and they both stood.

"So…are we…still friends?" Lyn asked hesitantly.

"…Yeah. If you could call our constant arguing since the day we met each other 'friendship'."

Lyn laughed. "Of course I could…and I wouldn't trade it for any other friendship, either."

"Alright." Hector looked from Lyn to Kent and back again. "So…that's it, I guess. Our marriage is off. You two can go home now." He looked around the room warily. "I hate these meeting rooms, myself. I'm leaving." Without any goodbyes or formalities, he turned and walked out.

Lyn laughed. "He's never going to change."

"We're so lucky," Kent breathed. Lyn chuckled at his expression—he seemed as if he had just recovered from terror. She put her arms around him, and this time Kent did not hesitate to hug her back.

"You wanted him to kill you," he whispered; pained, fearful, awed. "To end your very existence…St. Elimine, how could I not have realized you were truly that distraught over this whole situation? I didn't know…I didn't know…"

He held her tightly, stroking her hair, and Lyn managed a smile.

"Actually, I didn't know either. But to just see him there, one of my best friends, looking so angry…so anguished and hurt…I couldn't bear it. The shame burned me inside, and I realized…I would prefer death to see Hector like that, and to feel such shame."

"The Sacaeans are quite the proud people," Kent remarked.

"Of course," retorted Lyn as her smile widened.

"But my lady?"

"Kent?"

"If I may be so bold as to ask a favor of you…"

"Anything," Lyn told him, cocking her head in confusion.

"Please…never scare me like that again."

Lyn just laughed.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, not knowing of the hasty encounter between Lyn and Hector, Eliwood planned for a huge ball with his fellow Pheraeans. He sat at a long wooden table in the dining hall (because Lowen preferred there to the library) with his mother, assorted chefs and maids, Marcus, Lowen, Isadora, Harken, and Rebecca—summoned from her village to help with the planning, for she had cheerfully told them all that she loved that sort of thing.

While Lady Eleanora and Rebecca discussed color schemes and why it was of utmost importance that the tablecloths and napkins matched, and Lowen chattered on about what foods would need to be served and how to make them and how much of each would be needed, and Harken and Isadora made sure the servants were taking note so they could make the necessary preparations, the work of Eliwood and Marcus was to make the guest list. Which turned out to be relatively painless.

"So, who are we going to invite, milord?"

"Everyone."

"Duly noted."

That was just successfully accomplished when a man carrying a letter burst into the great hall.

"Message for m'lord Eliwood!" he called over the clamor of the planners in the hall. Eliwood abruptly pushed himself up and went to retrieve the letter with a courteous "Thank you," for the messenger. When the man had left, Eliwood stood by himself for a moment and studied the envelope's seal.

It was clearly from Hector, he could have recognized it as the Ostian royal seal from twenty feet away, but that confused him. What reason could Hector have for writing? Eliwood expected a letter from his friend eventually, but that would have been a letter of rage after the plan he and Della had concocted was put into play. However, there was no way Sain would have had enough time to have started the plan already…

"Is it from Lord Hector?" Marcus asked, appearing at his lord's shoulders. Eliwood nodded and wordlessly opened the envelope. He began to read, merely scanning it at first but quickly finding it interesting enough to take in every word. Marcus watched as Eliwood's sapphire eyes widened, his face paled, his lips parted in open shock…and then a smile slowly spread across his face.

"My lord?" Marcus ventured.

Eliwood began to chuckle. "Dear Elimine…that woman is truly a Sacean…and Hector is truly Hector…haha!"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Lord Eliwood…"

The young Marquess would have tried to enlighten his old friend, but he was too busy trying to stop laughing. He shook his head to indicate "wait a moment", then hurriedly walked out of the doors, half of his face buried in his hand and his mirth still unable to be contained inside him. He was finally filled with an unspeakable happiness, and after everything terrible that had happened to him over the past few months—everything that had turned his spirit solemn—after all that it was nice to know he had some frivolity still.

_He forgave her…he truly did! It was abrupt and more of a shouting match than anything else, but I would expect nothing less from Hector and Lyndis. He forgave her! Just think! It might be foolish to hope, and yet…perhaps…this may all work out after all!

* * *

_

_A/N: Well, I hope that whole apology thing wasn't too hastily done…then again, this IS Hector we're talking about :-P. Yes, things are beginning to wrap up…Eliwood's plan will reveal itself in the next chapter in case you were wondering about it. Anyway…oh! I have a favor to ask! If anyone knows the dialogue for the ending of Sacred Stones, you know, when the Demon King turns back to Lyon and all that…or if you just know WHAT he says (I don't need verbatim, though it would be nice –laughs-) then will you please let me know? It would be GREATLY appreciated. Yeah, so…thank you for reading, and please review if you feel the whim to add a bunch of brightness to my day :-D._


	16. Return to Caelin

_A/N: Wow. Sixteen whole chapters, I didn't think it would be this long! But it's all wrapping up now, at any rate…this is the second-to-last chapter! Egad! Well, here's chapter sixteen. My apologies for taking so long to write it!_

Chapter Sixteen—Return to Caelin

"Can you believe it yet?" Lyn asked with a chuckle, looking up at her knight.

"No," Kent answered, smiling as well. After walking alongside Wallace all day, Kent and Lyn had decided as darkness fell that their legs had finally had enough, and the two had mounted Kent's horse. Wallace was still chugging along beside them, with enough stamina to go for miles still, and Florina was happily flying above.

"How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Can you believe it _now_?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"My lady, I doubt I'll ever be able to believe that Lord Hector has forgiven us!"

Lyn laughed and stopped questioning. She leaned forward and rested her cheek on the mane of Kent's horse, aware of drowsiness creeping up on her. She felt Kent gently trail a hand down her back and smiled again.

"This is all s-so terribly romantic!" Florina chirped as she swooped down on her Pegasus. It folded it's wings neatly and began to walk alongside Kent's horse.

Lyn raised her head and laughed again. "Wow, Florina…you're within twenty feet of both Kent _and _Wallace!"

Florina blushed but giggled a bit. "Well…I've known them both a long time now. I know they're both very good people."

"Hey Kent," said Lyn, grinning impishly as she teased Florina, "Poke her."

Kent stiffened, as he usually did when he didn't know what to do. "What?"

"Yes, poke her arm! We'll see if she's really getting better around men."

Florina whimpered. Kent smiled slightly, reached over, and--having mercy--gently tugged the hem of her sleeve without touching the flesh on her arm. She flinched slightly, but didn't move away.

Lyn cheered. "You're getting so much braver, Florina."

"I'm trying my very best," the Falcoknight said modestly. She blushed again at the praise. "I know I'm still not as brave as you, Lyn—er, Lady Lyndis!"

"No, don't call me that!" Lyn cried. She jerked her head towards Kent. "He's bad enough, I don't need you doing it too!"

"But that is your title!" Kent protested. "My lady, you're going to have to get used to it!"

"You did it again!"

Wallace laughed. "Perhaps we could find a way to make you like your title?"

Lyn folded her arms, and Kent was amused to see her lower lip stick out ever so slightly. "I do not think that's possible, Wallace."

Kent spoke up: "I can try at least…milady." With that he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Milady." He kissed her again. "Milady, milady, milady." He followed up with three more kisses, and on the last one Lyn grabbed his bright hair to keep him against her and kissed him back.

"No," he gasped, breaking away. Both Wallace and Florina were laughing jovially, and the red knight blushed. "Lady Lyndis, we must not get into a habit of being so familiar with each other…not just yet. We may be free _now_, but soon we will reach Caelin. I doubt we would want anyone besides Sir Wallace and Miss Florina to see us…behaving in such a manner."

Lyn sighed with disappointment. "Yes, I know…I just thought that while we were away I had better make the most of it." She stared out before her at the dark road. "But I know I have…"

"Duties?" Kent finished quietly.

"No. 'Responsibilities'. I don't like the word 'duty'."

Wallace laughed, Florina smiled, but Kent suppressed a sigh. He didn't like it either…but without it, what did he have to live for? As a knight and even as plain Kent, duty was everything. It was life.

"This is life," Lyn declared suddenly, stretching. "Out on the road. Being with my friends—especially you, Florina—reminds me of roaming about the plains with my parents. I cannot wait to return to Sacae…it has been calling my name since the day I left it."

"B-but Lady Lyn," Wallace said in surprise, "Who will govern Caelin with you gone?"

"I have an idea," said Lyn impishly, "But I think we've had enough of my random whims for a while, have we not?"

Kent nodded absentmindedly, remembering the rage on Hector's face because Lyn just _had _to go visit him and apologize. Though anyone with any honor would have done the same as she. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt Lyn lean back against his chest, and within the minute she was fast asleep. Florina suddenly took to the air, flew around for a minute, and landed just as swiftly with little noise.

"C-Caelin's just ahead," the Falcoknight reported quietly, pointing toward the horizon, towards what Kent could not see but doubtless Florina could from the air. Since her Pegasus was safely on the ground, Florina dropped the reins and rested her head down on it's white mane.

"Are you sure you should be falling asleep?" asked Kent softly.

Florina nodded, her eyes already half-shut. "It's alright…Huey knows where to go…" Her eyes closed all the way.

"Don't worry," Wallace told Kent with a grin, "I won't conk out on you. I've walked for days straight without stopping! My endurance never ends! And now that I know where Caelin is, that alone is enough to keep me heading towards it all…night…long…"

He had just barely finished his sentence before he fell asleep standing up. Kent rolled his eyes, gently adjusted Lyn so that she was leaning forwards onto his horse's neck, then dismounted. Huey stopped to see Kent's horse stop, and Kent walked over to Wallace. He grabbed the general from behind and tried to lower him down by walking backwards, but Wallace's armor proved to be too heavy for Kent—he took one step, Wallace fell back, and the red knight was promptly crushed. Kent wriggled out with some difficulty, breathing a sigh to see that the clatter hadn't awoken Lyn and Florina.

It seemed it was time to rest for the night. Kent looked around him. Though it wasn't very smart to camp out in the middle of a road, it would be nearly impossible to move Wallace…so the middle of the road would have to do. As carefully as he could, Kent lifted Florina off of her Pegasus, praying she wouldn't awaken—she just might have gone into shock to find herself in his arms. Her Pegasus watched Kent for a moment with one eye, then sank down to the ground to rest. Kent placed Florina next to her steed, which instantly reached out a feathered wing to cover her up. Then Kent went for Lyn, who was obviously not as light a sleeper as her friend—when she felt herself being picked up, her emerald eyes fluttered open.

"What's going on?" she asked thickly.

"Sir Wallace decided it was time to stop and rest for the night," Kent replied, his voice tinged with amusement. Lyn shut her eyes again as Kent tugged on his horse's reins and it lowered itself to the ground. He was considering laying Lyn down and sleeping beside her, but decided it would be wiser to lay her by Florina instead. He had just put his liege down beside the lavender-haired girl and turned to walk back to his horse when Lyn shot out her arm, grabbing his ankle and tripping him.

_Alright then, _he thought as he settled down beside her, too tired to get back up, _If she insists…

* * *

_

"So it's done?" asked Sain, barely able to contain his excitement.

Lord Hausen smiled. "Yes, that is it."

Sain laughed aloud, now unable to keep his emotions inside. "Not to be blasphemous, my lord, but I say they should do away with Elimine and make you the saint instead!"

"This is nothing saint worthy," said the Marquess of Caelin modestly. "It's just…grandfatherly."

"Indeed, that it is!"

Sain was about to go off on another tirade about how wonderful the world had just become when a trumpet fanfare announced that someone was approaching castle Caelin. The green knight raced down the hall, raced back and hurriedly bowed to Lord Hausen since he had forgotten to beg his leave, then sprinted back just in time to receive Lyn and her knights as they walked through the door.

"Kent! Milady!" he exclaimed happily, "This is wonderful timing, I have something you both _must _see! Or visit, as the case may be…"

Without waiting for an answer, Sain turned and ran down the hall again. Lyn and Kent looked at each other in confusion before following.

"Wait!" Lyn called, though she began to give chase. Florina and Wallace stayed by the door, but Kent hurried after Lyn. "Sain! Where are you going? What about Grandfather?"

"He can wait!" Sain called over his shoulder. Kent bristled at such disloyalty, but kept running. The green knight led Kent and Lyn down the great hall and right up to the huge wooden doors that opened into the dining hall. He skidded to a stop before the doors, checked to make sure his friends had caught up, then beamed at them both.

"Welcome to Event!" Sain cried, giving a flourishing bow to Lyn first and then to Kent.

Kent gave a start, completely unaccustomed to being bowed to. "S-Sain, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what I told you I'd do," the green knight retorted smoothly. He straightened and grinned at them both. "According to Lord Eliwood's law books, '_In the event that no suitable or eligible husband is to be found, the heiress shall be permitted to choose her own husband from among the highest ranks of her own people'._ Now that Kent's a war hero…all we need to do is put you two 'in the event', so to speak."

"I can choose my own husband?" Lyn exclaimed incredulously, just as Kent exclaimed,

"No suitable or eligible husband is to be found?"

"No, no, no," sighed Sain, shaking his head in exasperation. "Milady, _you _can only choose if there's no noble left to choose. And Kent, there are plenty of nobles left. So…Lord Eliwood and Della decided that the only thing to do was…bend the meaning of the words a bit." He grinned again and held his arms out to display the dining hall. "Welcome to Event!"

"…Sain," said Kent, raising an eyebrow, "That's the dining hall."

"No, it's Event now!" Sain protested. "I've gotten it renamed! It is _officially _Event!"

"Renaming?" Lyn asked. "But…you can't do that, none of the knights can! The only one with that kind of authority is…"

"The Marquess," came a voice from behind. Lyn and Kent whirled around to face Lyn's grandfather, who was smiling kindly.

"You told the _Marquess _about Lady Lyndis and I?" Kent hissed to Sain, beyond furious.

"Yes," Sain answered steadfastly, either not recognizing or not caring about Kent's seething tone. "And Wil, and the messenger boy, and all the kitchen servants, and…"

"_Sain!_"

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Keep it a secret?"

Kent closed his eyes and fought to compose himself.

"Come now, Kent! Lord Hausen's granddaughter disappears for Ostia and he worries, and you honestly expect me not to tell him where she has gone?"

Kent still had his eyes closed in dismay, but quickly snapped them open again to feel the Marquess' hand on his shoulder.

"M-my lord," Kent stuttered out, impulsively starting to beg for forgiveness and protest that none of this was Lyn's idea to keep her from blame, but the Marquess was still smiling. "My lord…you are not…angry?"

He laughed. "If I can forgive my daughter for running off with a Sacaean, why would I begrudge my granddaughter for running off with the most esteemed knight in the service of Caelin?"

Kent's mind reeled at such high praise, and from the Marquess himself!

"Are you alright, lad?"

"Forgive me, my lord, I am…unused to everything happening," Kent admitted.

"Well, you had better become used to things quickly…one sees many strange things as a ruler of an entire territory, and if you are to succeed me one day…"

"_M-me_?" Kent gasped.

Sain laughed, taking Kent by the shoulder and telling Marquess Caelin, "My lord, please, you're overwhelming him. Come now, Kent—Event awaits!"

The green knight steered his partner into the dining hall, and Lyn—grinning—was quick to follow.

"Now would you look at that!" Sain exclaimed, his eyes traveling all around him. "We are where no suitable or eligible noble husband is to be found! It's just me, Kent, and the lovely Lady Lyndis, all alone in the Event! And, milady, seeing as you'll have to choose your husband now and seeing as we all know who you're going to choose without a doubt…although I must admit I am jealous to see Kent take claim to the most beautiful gem in all the world! Besides Priscilla, of course, and Isadora, and oh! Mustn't forget Florina…" Noticing the glare Kent was sending his way, Sain just laughed nervously, said "I think I'll go now," and sprinted out of the doors.

Once out, the green knight was surprised to see Lord Hausen smile mischievously and close the doors, leaving Kent and Lyn in there alone.

"Why don't we give them a minute of privacy?" he asked with a wink. Sain, though slightly disappointed that he couldn't spy, grinned and followed the Marquess to find somewhere else to eat, seeing as the dining hall was…no longer the dining hall.

But whatever the room was called, Kent and Lyn were in it and standing frozen, staring at each other. Their eyes conveyed their heart's desires, no words needed to be said. They stood for quite a while longer, content to merely gaze at the other, until Lyn started to laugh and was promptly cut off when Kent crossed the distance between them in one stride and kissed her more passionately than he ever had before.

Both of them broke off breathless, and just as they were leaning in for a second kiss, the doors to the hall burst open and Sain ran in, waving a piece of parchment above his head.

"We've all been invited to a royal ball in Pherae!" he cheered excitedly. "Could this day become _any _better?"

"It could if you would just leave us alone for a moment," Lyn muttered.

"Would you mind?" Kent asked Sain, more of a request than a question.

"Sorry partner, but your narrow window of privacy has been shattered." Sain shot the couple one of his regular impudent smiles. "You both have to pack for the ball, and I'm sure my lady will want to spend some time with her grandfather before she has to leave again…"

"Yes, of course I do," said Lyn, in a kinder voice this time. She looked at Kent. "I have to thank him."

"As do I," Kent agreed vehemently.

"Come on, then!" Sain urged, still smiling. The three left the hall—or Event, or whatever it was called at that point--now truly knowing that everything would work out right.

* * *

_A/N: O…m…g. Is this really the second-to-last chapter? It IS! Egad, it's felt like FOREVER since I started this! Ah well...Please review and all that...and if you've made it this far, I suppose I'll see you at the last chapter!_


	17. To Finally Dance

_A/N: All right, the final chapter! It's super-duper long and chock full of fluff, random drabble, a certain tactician's rantings, deep conversations, references to biology, Eliwood angsting, and—of course—Sain flirting. Go, little green man, go! And you, readers…please enjoy. (Attempts flourishing bow and ends up tripping)._

Chapter Seventeen—To Finally Dance

Eliwood paced down the Great Hall, humming contentedly. It was the day of the ball he had been planning all summer for. Quite a few members of his army had shown up already, and Eliwood had provided rooms for them all. Now the young Marquess was just wandering about his castle, waiting for the rest of the guests to show up. It was morning, but people would need time to get situated and ready for the ball…so they should be coming very soon…

Suddenly a Pegasus swooped by a window. Eliwood gave a start, but soon felt himself grin. Florina! And if _she _was here, doubtlessly that meant—

"Eliwood!" a voice yelled happily.

Eliwood whirled around to see a familiar woman running towards him, quickly followed by a familiar knight in red armor. "Lyndis!"

Before Eliwood could say any formalities, Lyn had thrown herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in the tightest hug she could manage.

"Lynd--?" Eliwood started to choke out, but he was interrupted once again as Lyn cried,

"Eliwood, thank you, you don't know how grateful I am, I am eternally in your debt, and I have no idea how to repay such a debt, but thank you so much!"

Eliwood knew what she was talking about right away. He smiled at Kent over her head. "Lyndis, if you ever want to repay me…you can do so by living a very happy life with Sir Kent."

"That's not enough--!"

"Of course it is," Eliwood told her firmly. He felt her shudder slightly against him. "Oh Elimine, Lyndis, please don't cry…"

Lyn stopped hugging him and smiled. Though her eyes were glassy, her cheeks were dry. "Tears of joy, my friend, tears of joy."

"I would certainly hope so," was Eliwood's only—and sincere—reply. Suddenly he looked her over, noticing she was still in her Sacaean garb. "Are…are you wearing that to the ball?"

"I wish I could," Lyn retorted, "But I'm not. I'll change before the ball begins…you certainly didn't expect me to travel so far in a ball gown!"

"I can't see you in a ball gown at all, actually," Eliwood admitted. Kent's slight chuckle implied that he agreed.

Lyn just grinned at them both. "Well, I suppose you both will have to be surprised tonight, then!" With that, she stepped into her room and closed the door.

Eliwood smiled warmly and turned to Kent. "So, I see my idea actually worked, did it?"

"Yes," Kent answered. He was smiling as well, if reservedly. "I must thank you as well, though the whole plan was very strange…I would never have believed that you and Lord Hausen would agree to this."

Eliwood laughed slightly. "Even if I didn't agree, a certain tactician would have forced me to…as for Lord Hausen…he was a very good friend of my father's. I know he is a kind man, and I know he would do anything for Lyndis."

Kent nodded, but noticed more guests approaching and quickly excused himself, leaving Eliwood to greet them. The young ruler had barely turned to face them all when a green blur threw her arms around his neck, yelled "Hiiiii, Eliwood I missed you so much guess what I can read just as many books as Erk can sorry we're so late I've got to go change now!" and then zoomed away.

"I see Della has returned," he said dizzily as he moved forward to greet Erk. Pent was a bit further behind, helping a pregnant Louise walk even though she wasn't so far along that she had any trouble walking. They also gave a hurried hello and ran off to go change into dancing attire. Eliwood waited by the front doors with a smile to greet all the rest who were coming.

* * *

"Lord Hector!" a voice yelled from behind the thick wooden door. Someone was pounding on it. "Lord Hector!"

Hector sighed before going to the door of the room Eliwood was letting him stay in and pulling it open. In the doorway, hands on her hips, stood Farina.

Hector stared at her a moment before closing the door again.

"HEY!"

There was an increased hammering on the door. "Lord Hector, open this door right now!"

Hector gave another sigh. Politeness…must remember politeness. He was at a social gathering, he couldn't afford to give Eliwood a bad name. Grudgingly he swung open the door again. "What do you want?"

Farina grinned up at him defiantly. "I want my pay."

Hector gave a start—partly because he didn't even OWE her anything, and partly because…she was wearing a dress. It was blue, short-sleeved, and—although it was longer than what she usually wore—her skirt only ended just at her knees. Of course she had long white gloves and boots to cover up what skin she was exposing, but Hector still couldn't help rolling his eyes. That was definitely not ballroom attire…which was to be expected of Farina.

Farina scowled to see him looking her over. "My eyes are up here," she snapped, pointing to her face. "Now, give me the money."

"Money? For _what_?"

"I told you about Fiora and Kent and Lady Lyn. That's valuable information, right there. I should be rewarded for it."

"You're not an Ostian spy," Hector retorted. "You didn't need to tell me. I don't need to give you anything more! You weren't even worth your 20,000 gold in battle!"

Farina gasped, her eyes flaming. "Of course I was! You saw how hard I worked!"

"You nearly worked yourself to _death! _You only created more trouble!"

"I didn't _ask _you to help me," Farina told him icily. "That one day I collapsed…you didn't need to pick me up. You made the trouble for _yourself_."

Hector rolled his eyes. "You really expect me to let a comrade just fall over like that? I would never! How could I just stand there and watch a casualty happen?"

"I wasn't going to die," Farina hissed.

"You would have if an enemy had reached you before I did!"

Farina clenched her fists at her sides and changed the subject. "Just give me my gold!"

"No! If you were Matthew, I'd have to hand it over…but you're not! My decision is final!"

Farina just stared at the ruler of Ostia a moment longer, bitter anger in her eyes, before turning on her heel and stalking away. Hector closed his door with a growl and leaned against it, folding his arms.

"Infuriating!" he seethed.

* * *

"Huzzah!" Della cried excitedly. The ball was just about to start. She ran from her room to the staircase leading down into the ballroom, then slid down the banister. Sain and Kent were talking down at the bottom, and she landed before them in a flurry of purple skirts. "Whee! Fun stuff!"

Sain and Kent's jaws both dropped.

"You're wearing a _dress!" _Sain exclaimed, because Kent was too polite to make a comment like that.

"I can wear dresses," Della retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but…you never have before. You don't even wear skirts!"

"Despite what the Pegasus Sisters believe, skirts are NOT the best thing to wear on the battlefield." Della looked around. "This, however, is not a battlefield. Now I get to wear a dress! Wheee!" The tactician twirled around, and the skirt flared out.

"It looks pretty, Della," Kent told her.

Sain shrugged. "I'd say the same, but you'd probably slap me for being forward."

"Right you are!" chirped the tactician.

"WHY?" wailed the green knight.

"Because you're a shameless flirt, and Kent is already in love with somebody," she scolded him.

"I don't flirt with you," Sain pointed out. "You're…what? Four, five, six years younger than me?" His gaze wandered around the ballroom. "That Rebecca, however…"

"Come on," said Della, rolling her eyes as she grabbed his arm. "I'll see if I can convince her to dance with you."

Kent chuckled as he watched the two wander away.

"Kent?" asked a voice from behind him, softly.

Kent turned around and instantly lost his breath. Lyn stood there, clad not in her usual Sacaean dress, but in a noblewoman's dress—one with a full skirt and long sleeves. It matched the dark emerald color of her eyes, and for a moment Kent could merely stare, entranced.

"Do I really look that strange?" Lyn asked quietly. If Kent didn't know better, he would have said that Lyn sounded…_timid! _"I…I'm not used to wearing things like this…I—"

"You look beautiful," Kent whispered. He wished he could have found a less simple way to say that, he wished he could have channeled his feelings into flowering prose and poetic lines as Sain did, but the simplicity of his words only enhanced its sincerity. Lyn smiled, touched.

"…Thank you, Kent."

Kent smiled back and took her hand, and together they walked farther into the room. Eliwood had just begun making a speech about the victory over Nergal and how everyone had helped to obtain it, about how they all deserved happy lives, and about how wonderful it was to see everyone again. The people in the room—almost everyone from the army had attended the ball—listened in rapt attention, remembering good times and smiling at old friends. However…Hector quickly got bored. He snatched a tart off of a nearby table and tossed it at Eliwood's head, who ducked just in time. Eliwood stopped his long-winded, if well-received, speech and cued the hired musicians in a corner of the room to start playing.

The red-haired lord stood there a moment with a smile, watching the first few brave couples hesitantly starting to dance, and seeing many others follow suit.

It was then thata young woman in a purple gown approached him then—she was tall, slender, and possessed one of the largest pairs of blue eyes Eliwood had ever seen. She looked familiar, yet Eliwood couldn't quite place who she was…and it took him a full minute to realize that it was someone he knew very well.

Eliwood's eyes widened. "You…" he breathed.

Della scowled. "I know, I know, I'm in a dress. Whoop-dee-doodly-doo."

"But…you're not wearing green!"

Della laughed. "I don't have to be a tactician tonight, do I?"

"What, you don't like being my tactician?" Eliwood teased her. He sobered up and smiled. "You look lovely, though."

"You're such a noble," she retorted, grinning. "How many times have you had to say that tonight?"

"A lot," Eliwood admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

She nudged him with her elbow as she shot him an impish smile. "Did you say it to anyone and actually _mean _it?"

"Della!" he exclaimed. She just laughed again.

"Jeez, you're fun to tease. Hey, have you seen Erk around? He promised to dance with me, 'cause he's my homie."

"I believe he's over there," said Eliwood, pointing to the other side of the room. He watched as Della chirped a thank you and skipped off.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Hector asked, moving over to his friend with a glass of wine in his hand.

"Indeed…" Eliwood murmured.

"Yeah. Her dress is as green as her eyes, isn't it?"

"Green?" Eliwood asked, blinking in surprise. He followed Hector's gaze to find Lyn. "Oh! Lyndis! Yes, she's as stunning as always."

Hector nodded, but looked a bit perturbed. "It's odd…I should be very jealous of Kent right now. But I'm not."

"Perhaps you've fallen out of love?"

"Perhaps." Hector grinned. "And it feels _good! _Now I can dance with anyone I'd like to, without always thinking of somebody else!"

Eliwood laughed. It sounded almost too optimistic for someone like Hector to say, but it sounded very much like Hector nonetheless.

* * *

Behind Hector, Nino smiled with her usual sunny cheer and hummed along with the song that was being played. It was such a joyous occasion…she had never been to a ball before! So much light and food and dancing…it was absolutely wonderful. Even better—now that she and Jaffar were in Pherae, they might be able to just stay there. To be together. Nino sighed blissfully, but quickly noticed that the tall man standing rigid by her side did not seem happy at all. Although he had stayed by her constantly since the dance started, he had been fidgeting as if he wanted to say something.

"Jaffar?" Nino asked, looking into his grave face. "Is something wrong?"

"I…" the assassin choked out, but he either wouldn't—or couldn't—manage to say anything more. He suddenly spun around and ran out of the room, his dark cape flaring out behind him.

"Wait!" Nino cried, pushing her way through the crowds and running after him. "Jaffar, wait!" She made it out of the room to see him sprinting down a corridor. Curiosity made her swift—and perhaps her voice made Jaffar slow—so she was able to catch him. "You what?"

"Love," whispered Jaffar, before running away again. She followed him around a corner before stopping. It was a dead end, and the assassin was nowhere in sight. Where could he be?

Suddenly he dropped down from the ceiling, right beside her. "You," he said, before kissing her lips quickly and running once more. Nino froze, her fingertips flying to her mouth. Slowly she blushed, then grinned as she looked around.

"Silly Jaffar…were you afraid to tell me? Assassins aren't supposed to be afraid!"

She went to go chase him into the ballroom, but he had already melted into the crowd. Nino wandered around slowly, sure she would catch up with him eventually. She passed by Lord Eliwood without even giving a second glance…it only took one glance for Nino to know that his mop of red hair did not belong to the man who was doubtlessly watching from someplace close.

* * *

Eliwood saw Nino walk by, grinning like a fool.

"I wonder why she looks so happy," he mused.

"Lord Eliwood," a voice said from behind him. Eliwood returned to find Harken, with Isadora at his side. The blonde man looked nervous and unconsciously fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. Isadora put a hand on her shoulder, which seemed to snap him into action.

"Lord Eliwood, I must ask permission…"

"For what?" Eliwood asked. He looked from Harken to Isadora and back again, slowly but surely guessing what Harken wanted.

"Well, milord, you realize that you must approve all marriages that take place within the ranks of those serving directly under you…your personal guards for example, and General Marcus and myself, and…"

"Yes, I realize."

Harken bowed his head humbly. "I beg your permission to marry Isadora."

Isadora hovered by Harken, her hands inches from his arm as if she wanted to grasp it but didn't know if she should. Plain relief showed on her face when Eliwood smiled at them both and exclaimed,

"Yes, of course! I consent ten times over!"

"Squared," Della added, popping up behind the lord. Erk appeared beside Della.

"Ten squared is one hundred, is it not?" the young sage asked skeptically. "If Lord Eliwood's 'yes' counts as ten, how can yours count as ninety?"

Della dusted off her shoulder. "Well, I'm a flautist, you know how it goes…OOOH, NATALIE! OHMIGOSH IT'S NATALIE!"

Erk sighed but followed as the tactician ran up to Dorcas and his wife. Della completely bypassed Dorcas but went straight to Natalie, insisting that she was the ONLY tactician she had ever known to actually care about what happened to Natalie in the end. Much to Della's happiness, Dorcas had used his pay from his service to Lord Eliwood to buy medicine for her, and she was doing much better. Della would have stayed a bit longer, but quickly spotted Canas next to a woman holding a child, and so ditched everybody to go chat and left Erk there to pick up the loose ends of the conversation with Dorcas and Natalie.

"Canas!" Della exclaimed, running up to the Druid. "Is this your son?"

Canas fondly patted the head of the little boy his wife was holding. "Yes, this is him."

"Ohmigosh he's so CUTE! He looks like YOU!"

She stayed there for quite a while, talking to Canas and his wife, but before she knew it Sain had grabbed her hand and started yanking her away.

"HEY!" Della yelled indignantly. "What are you DOING? You're tearing me away from all the purple-haired goodness!"

"Well, there is more purple-haired goodness out there," Sain retorted, "And she will not dance with me! Please tell me why!"

Della rolled her eyes. "For the last time, Sain: _Florina…is afraid…of you_."

* * *

Florina spotted Sain coming from a mile away. She whimpered in fright and hurried off to find her sisters. Farina was in a corner, shouting angrily at Dart—Florina decided it was best not to bother them. Instead, she moved to where Fiora was seated in a chair against the wall.

"Fiora," she said as she sat down beside her, "Why aren't you dancing?"

Fiora shot her sister a smile, but there was little happiness in it. "Oh, I'm just a wallflower, I suppose."

"Then I'll be one with you." Florina reached out and gripped her sister's hand. "I-I don't want to dance with any men, anyway."

"No one?" Concern filled Fiora's eyes. "Oh, Florina…don't let your fear ruin your night! Please dance, it will make you happy…how about you dance with one of the men you know well? One from Caelin?"

Florina bit her lip and thought hard, looking out across the room. Wallace wasn't there—he had gotten lost on his way down to the ballroom and would probably show up in an hour or so--, Kent was too busy dancing with Lyn, and Sain was completely out of the question. Well, there was Wil…he was decent. But he was an archer. Florina shivered slightly.

"No, Fiora, I really think I'll be much happier being a wallflower with you."

* * *

Wil sat on one of the benches lining the room, unconsciously tapping his foot in time to the music. He figured he'd try and find a partner for the next dance…he couldn't dance very well, but he'd try. It was all fun, for him…and he was in better spirits than ever, now that Elibe was finally at peace.

"Hello, Wil," came a voice. Wil looked up and found Rebecca there.

"Hey!" He shot her a big smile. "I haven't seen you in a while, Rebecca."

"Yeah." She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. Wil thought she looked kind of sweet when she did that. "I missed you, Wil."

That surprised him a bit. "Oh! I, uh…I missed you too."

That made her smile—that special smile only Rebecca was capable of, one that lit not only her face, but the whole room. She sat down beside him. "Where're you going to go after the ball, Wil?"

The sniper shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose I'll just keep wandering a bit longer…"

"No," Rebecca snapped, grabbing his shoulder and forcing her to look into his eyes. "When my brother and his friend disappeared all these years ago…you're his friend, Wil! Did you honestly think I wouldn't remember you? You have to come home now. You're coming home…with me."

Well, that was sudden. But Wil didn't mind. He stared into her green eyes, and suddenly found it impossible to refuse her. "…Alright, then."

Rebecca smiled brightly again, and Raven scowled as he sat on a bench a few yards away.

"M-my Lord Brother?" Priscilla asked tentatively, seating herself beside him. Without her staff to clutch, her fingers wound themselves into the folds of her flowing white dress. "Are…are you troubled?" She looked to Rebecca and Wil. "You were fond of her…weren't you?"

Raven shrugged and leaned back. "She was cute, but she wasn't really my type. I'm not upset."

"Then…where are you to go now, my lord brother?"

"Mm…I'll just keep traveling around. I'll bring Lucius along. We'll see what we can find."

Very timidly, Priscilla asked, "D-do you l-love Lucius, brother?"

"NO!" Raven yelled, jumping up. "Elimine, no! Well, I mean…he is my friend, though…my best friend…" The lord sat down again. "I sure like him, but as a brother, you know?"

Priscilla nodded. "I do hope you two will be careful on your travels…"

"Heh, you don't need to worry about us." Raven looked at his sister. "Where are you going after all this is over, Priscilla?"

"I…I'm going back to Caerleon…" she stammered nervously.

"All by yourself?"

Erk sat down by Priscilla just as she squeaked out,

"Myself and Heath…"

"H-heath?" asked Erk, trying to conceal his dismay.

The troubadour nodded, blushing faintly. "Yes…I…I want him to come with me."

Raven was silent for a long moment. Finally he nodded once.

"I approve," he said. "Of course, if he ever hurts you I shall come and kill him. May I have a dance before he steals you away, sister?"

"Brother!" Priscilla exclaimed, appalled with his frankness, but she accepted his hand. Erk buried his face in his hands as the two walked away, Raven brooding and Priscilla beaming.

"Heath…" the sage mumbled. "She would truly choose him…?"

"What are you going on about HER for?" asked Serra, plunking herself beside him and crossing her legs. "You know I'm ten times prettier." She put her arms around Erk, who immediately began squirming for freedom and shouting,

"GET OFF ME!"

"Ah, Serra!" Sain cooed, smoothly sliding over with Della trailing in exasperation, "if young master Erk does not wish to dance with you than _I _shall be happy t—"

"Shut it, Sain!" Della commanded. With a goblet full of amber liquid in one hand and Sain's hand in the other, she pulled him to the part of the room where all the tables were.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "I wanted to _dance!"_

"And I want to publicly embarrass Kent." Della grinned. "What are friends for?"

Sain grinned as well. "Yes, that does sound fun…" Suddenly he noticed the goblet she was holding.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" Sain asked her incredulously.

Della chuckled. "It's apple juice. But nobody else has to know that." Suddenly she jumped up onto the table, raising her cup high and shouting "A toast!"

"To who?" asked Sain.

"To Kent, the future Marquess Caelin!" yelled the tactician. Every eye in the room turned to Kent, standing beside Lyn. The red knight blushed furiously.

Suddenly something clicked within the audience—Kent was marrying Lyn! Instantly they all ran over to wish the two luck, hiding the couple from view. Sain jumped onto the table with Della, the better to see his partner. Once Kent and Lyn had managed to fend off the army of well-wishers, Sain grinned impishly and yelled,

"Hey, give her a kiss, Kent!"

"Kiss her!" echoed Wil, Florina, Lucius, and Wallace (who had finally ended up where he was supposed to be). Soon the whole room was clamoring in favor of Sain's little idea.

Kent looked around, blushing again. He caught a smile from Eliwood and a thumbs-up from Hector. He looked to Lyn, and she nodded eagerly. Aware of all the eyes upon him, the knight leaned down and timidly brushed his lips against hers. Lyn rolled her eyes exasperatedly before pulling him in for a more passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered, Sain and Della whooped, and everyone found it hard to stop laughing.

"This is wonderful," Oswin told Kent and Lyn. "It will be very nice to have a sensible ruler succeeding Lord Hausen. May Caelin and Ostia always remain allies."

"…Actually…" said Lyn, causing those around her to go quiet, "…Speaking of Ostia and Caelin…"

"What?" Hector asked, starting to get suspicious. Lyn sighed.

"Hector, I'm going back to Sacae and Kent is going with me. No one will stop me—the plains are my true home. So…I am entrusting Caelin to Ostia."

Matthew popped up from behind Hector, his eyes wide. "Are you _serious?" _He grinned devilishly. "Now Ostia is even richer than it already is!"

Lyn lowered her voice, intending her next words for Hector's ears only. "I know you are capable of handling Caelin's affairs…"

"What if I don't want it?" Hector asked, something almost resembling fear in his voice. Almost. "What if I want _you _to stay in Caelin?"

"I can't. Hector…please, take Caelin. As an apology. I have wronged you, and…this will help make amends, will it not? I should think there would be more advantages to governing it than drawbacks…"

"Are you mad? There are no drawbacks at all! This is great for Ostia! But…Lyn…I'll miss you, you know. And so will Eliwood."

Lyn laughed. "You know I'll come and visit! I could never leave you two!"

"Good," said Eliwood firmly, appearing at her side. "I'll expect you at Pherae come the first snow."

"And at Ostia by the holidays," Hector added quickly. Lyn just laughed, unable to tell them in words what valuable friends they were.

* * *

Priscilla and Raven watched the three lords from a distance.

"That's very romantic," Priscilla noted, unable to keep herself from smiling. "Eloping to the plains like that…just imagine!"

"I'm still finding it hard to imagine they would let _Kent _become a Marquess," Raven retorted, his brow furrowed.

"I am not. Kent is a good man. He is not quite as…_outgoing_ as Sain is, so he gets a bit overshadowed, but…I know he is good."

"Priscilla," someone whispered softly. The healer felt a hand brush against her shoulder, and turned to face a familiar, grave Wyvern Knight.

"Oh, Heath! Is…is something the matter?"

"Lady Priscilla, I need to speak to you," he said quietly. He risked a glance over in Raven's direction to find that the mercenary was glowering. Heath didn't know if it was because Raven did not like him, or because he just always seemed to be angry.

"Oh, alright." Priscilla excused herself from her brother, then followed Heath out to the outskirts of the room. "Heath, what is it?"

The Wyvern rider didn't speak for a moment. He looked away and took a deep breath, trying to hide his thoughts. "Pris…Priscilla…I can't go to Caerleon with you."

Priscilla's eyes widened, and guilt stabbed through Heath as he watched confusion, pain, and fear flash through those emerald orbs.

"H-heath…what are you talking about?" she asked shakily. "You told me you would go earlier…you _told_ me…"

"I wasn't thinking clearly." Heath turned his face away. "I…I can't, Priscilla. You don't understand—"

"_What _don't I understand?" she demanded, grabbing his arm so he would look at her.

"Our ranks," he said levelly, looking into her eyes. "You are a lady of a noble house. I'm just scum on a Wyvern's back…and a traitor, to boot. I would never burden you with the likes of me…so I can't be with you. I just can't. It will not work."

"_That _worked," said Priscilla softly, pointing to a dancing Kent and Lyn. Heath didn't say anything. She was right, of course…but he still felt so _dirty. _He was worthless. He didn't deserve her.

"Heath." She uttered his name, nearly choking it out, as if she were drowning in the tears she was holding back. "I…I want…"

"I know what you want and I know what I want," Heath murmured, taking her hands between his. "But life isn't always about getting what we want."

"Please, Heath," she begged, tears escaping to marr her perfect face. She was on the verge of collapsing, but Heath gathered her into his arms before she could. She sobbed against his chest. "Please, don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone…"

Heath looked towards Kent and Lyn, then sighed slowly. "Priscilla…I would never let you be alone."

She raised her head to look at him, her cheeks still damp but a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Heath, please kiss me."

He drew his head back and paled visibly. "B-but there are so many people around—"

"Please." Her voice was gentle but determined, and Heath knew that at this point she would not give in. She clung to his shirt. "It's been so long since you've kissed me…do it now, make it a promise that you won't leave me…"

Heath was silent a moment, but then took her hand and led her out of the ballroom. When they were alone in the corridor outside, faintly hearing the music from the other room, Heath pulled her very close and claimed her lips in the promise she asked for.

* * *

The troubadour and Wyvern Knight thought they were alone…but of course they weren't. Matthew had seen them, grinned at the sight, and then moved on. He had been doing that all night—just watching the other couples in amusement. Ah, young love…it always provided Matthew with a good laugh and a happy…well, a sort-of happy…reminiscence.

The thief strolled through the room, having fun pairing people up. There were so many people in the room. Kent and Lyn, Rebecca and Wil, Dorcas and Natalie, Pent and Louise--egad, the deadly accurate sniper woman was _pregnant!--_, Serra and Erk (although Erk didn't look too happy), Isadora and Harken…and Matthew. Just Matthew.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Matthew turned around, dagger instinctively at the ready, but found only Hector.

"Elimine!" the lord growled furiously, "You brought that thing to a _ball? _Put it away!"

"My apologies, Lord Hector," Matthew said, slipping the weapon back under his cloak with a bow. "It's habit. Why were you sneaking up on me like that?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all."

Matthew cocked his head. "I'm fine! What made you worry, my lord?"

"That," said Hector, pointing to the nearest happy couple. "And that and that and that." He pointed to a few more pairs.

"They amuse me," Matthew informed his liege. "Why do you think they're upsetting me?"

"Because you're not one of them," Hector said bluntly.

Matthew chuckled quietly, looking away. "My lord, a spy should be alone. I learned that the hard way, but I _did _learn it. I can assure you—I am content." He looked up, mischief once more shining in his eyes. "But _you, _Lord Hector, should find a woman…"

Hector rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I can just run to the nearest field and pick one like a flower."

Matthew nodded towards the people standing by the walls, not able to dance because they did not have a partner. "I see a flower over there. A wallflower, but a pretty one nonetheless."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Just go find out." Matthew grinned as Hector shrugged and walked over. The lord's feet brought him to the person he least expected.

It seemed Farina had surprised him once again.

"What are _you _doing here?" Hector asked her. She had her pirate, and was never one to be left out of anything…he found it very hard to believe she was sitting here, partner-less. "Where's your other precious little axe fighter?"

"You mean Dart?" Farina snorted. "Please…he's never going to find that treasure he keeps yammering on about. He's going to be poor all his life. Therefore he's a waste of my time."

"You know, money isn't what makes a man," Hector growled. He had heard of superficial, but she had completely stepped the line. No one insulted an axe fighter with Hector in the room!

"Sure it is."

Hector was about to get angry, but he saw her fold her arms in front of her and look away. His face softened slightly. She wasn't being defiant by folding her arms like that…she was being…_protective_…

"Why do you like money so much, anyway?" the lord demanded. "Do you think you can buy happiness with it?"

"I _know _I can," she retorted.

"But is money really the most important thing in the world?"

"Yes!" Farina was still hugging herself self-consciously. "If I had money…I wouldn't ever…I wouldn't have anything to fear. Fiora wouldn't have to take it upon herself to always succeed at everything, knowing that if she failed even once then it would make us all go hungry. And Florina wouldn't have to work in this army for pay…work with men…with people who _scare _her. We could all live without worrying for once. We wouldn't have to depend on anybody…we wouldn't have to be afraid."

_If I had money…I wouldn't have anything to fear._

Hector was stunned. He had no idea Farina felt that way. He didn't know she could go hungry, or ever had to worry about things like that. He didn't know that _Farina _could be afraid. He looked at her slender body, her short hair, and realized how fragile she suddenly seemed. And he realized something else about her.

_Hmm…she's kind of cute. _

Hector smirked. This might work out after all. "Hey…you wanna dance?"

Farina gave a start. "No! I'm not dancing with you, cad!"

"Hey!" Hector cried, angry with such a refusal. "Why not?"

"I thought _Florina _was the one you were concerned with," Farina told him scathingly.

Hector thought a minute, but smirked. "Well, I do care for Florina a lot. As if she were…my sister."

Farina just stared at him in surprise, not sure of what to say.

Hector just held out his hand and commanded, "Dance with me."

"No! I am not going to!" Fiora glared at him furiously.

"Yes you are." Hector planted his feet and glared back.

"No I'm _not_!"

"Yes you are!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE M—AH!"

Before the sentence had even left her mouth, Hector had grabbed her hand and yanked her to the middle of the room. Despite her big words, he noticed that she did not resist him. In fact…she might even have enjoyed his hand closed over her own.

Across the room, Lyn, Kent and Eliwood watched their friend.

"He's happy?" Lyn asked softly.

"He's happy," Eliwood answered, feeling himself grin.

"There is…tension," Kent noticed, watching Hector and Farina dance.

"That's only because they're resisting what has to be," retorted Lyn with an evil smile.

"Resisting," Eliwood teased her, looking in Kent's direction. "Not that you would know anything about that…right, Lyndis?"

Lyn and Kent both laughed a bit. The music ended, and more began for another dance. The nobles and the knight were very surprised to see Hector start dancing with Farina _again_. His body was a bit closer to hers this time, and she had settled her hand comfortably on his shoulder.

"It seems a bit…spontaneous, to fall in love with someone you don't know very well…" Kent voiced hesitantly.

Lyn and Eliwood told Kent at the same time: "That's just like Hector."

Lyn nodded once and chuckled. "He does like her a lot," she whispered to Kent without taking her eyes off of the blue-haired lord. "He looks at her the same way you look at me."

"And—" Kent started to say, but he stopped himself. Lyn looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

Kent gazed at Farina and Hector, watching the proud Pegasus rider pretend not to be interested in the lord but stealing glances at him all the same.

"Well, my lady, it seems that Miss Farina looks at Lord Hector the same way _you_ look at _me," _he said, trying to hide a smile.

Eliwood laughed aloud at that, but found that it quickly died on his lips. To see Hector dancing, after he had been so upset when he had lost Lyn…words could not describe how happy Eliwood was for his friend.

_May this end well for you, Hector._

Eliwood sighed, feeling a peculiar sensation crushing his heart. It was almost…jealousy. Yes, that was it—jealousy, only without any ill will whatsoever towards Hector. Jealousy, that at least Hector got to dance with a woman he admired…

The red-haired lord turned away and quickly quelled the emotions inside of him. He would never allow that feeling to continue—he would never begrudge Hector, he would feel only joy for his friend.

_What a bittersweet idea, _he thought with another long sigh. _I spent all summer planning this ball in the hopes of keeping my mind away from Ninian…and now, to see everyone dancing…it only reminds me of her again._

He went to go find a place to sit down and watch everyone else be happy. It was the least of what they deserved.

* * *

As Eliwood walked off, Lyn began to dance with Kent. Song after song after song…it seemed the night would never end. Lyn would have been happy if never did, actually. Sometimes she and Kent would waltz up to Hector and Farina—ha, she still couldn't get over the humor of that pair!—so she and Hector could talk. She never saw Eliwood dancing, however.

She was deliriously happy, Hector was finally satisfied, everyone was having a wonderful time…and Eliwood still sat in his seat, seemingly content to just watch everyone else have fun. Lyn was a bit worried…he had not danced _once _all night, even though there were many ladies that would be very happy to dance with him. Yes, there was a smile on his face…but Lyn couldn't help but feel that he was only happy for others. Not for himself. When the current song ended, Lyn marched up to her friend with a familiar determined glint in her eye,

"Dance with me," she ordered, holding out her hands. Eliwood took them, but more out of habit then because he really wanted to. He looked surprised as she pulled him to his feet.

"Lyndis, what are you—"

"Dance!" Lyn commanded again. "Eliwood, you haven't danced all night! Aren't you having fun?"

"Of course I am!"

"You would have more if you danced. Come, I'll be your partner."

"Lyndis…"

"Please, just one song!"

Eliwood looked away. "Forgive me, but I just don't want to dance tonight." He detached his hands from hers. "I'm very sorry, Lyndis, you must think me quiet rude for refusing."

"No," she assured him. "I…I think I understand. I'm just concerned…"

"Don't be." He smiled warmly at her, but Lyn still knew that all the warmth was purely for her sake. Curse that redhead for never caring about himself!

Lyn tried one last time. "Isn't it your obligation as both host and Marquess to dance at least once?"

"Yes, it is…but not yet. I'm not ready just yet…"

"Alright," Lyn said softly. "But if you change your mind…"

"Thank you, Lyndis."

Reluctantly Lyn returned to Kent, but her knight—no, her _former _knight—smiled at her in such a way that is seemed to make all her worries melt into nothing.

And Della and Sain looked on with matching grins.

"Ah," the tactician sighed, peering into the cup she held in her hand, "Revenge may be sweet, but I daresay victory is solid chocolate syrupy goodness. It's beyond sweet…it's Hershey's!"

"I'll pretend I understood that." Sain smiled lazily. "Nothing can go wrong, now."

"Wait a minute…where is Rath?" asked Della suspiciously.

"Oh, he's over there." Sain pointed to where Rath was standing all alone in a corner. "He doesn't seem the type to like such social gatherings…I bet he came because he felt he was obliged to."

"Muahaha," Della cackled. "Yes, Rath, you just stay in your little corner. STAY! HAHAHAHAHA—!"

"Calm down, you," Sain ordered, snatching her goblet away from her and looking into it suspiciously. "How much sugar is in this?"

"It's just water!"

Sain peered into the goblet again. "And it has too much sugar for you."

"There's no sugar in water!" Della wailed. "Water is two slightly positively charged hydrogen ions attached to a slightly negatively charged oxygen ion by a covalent bond! NO SUGAR!"

"I'm not quite sure what you just said," retorted Sain, "But I'm sure anything you drink will somehow manage to make you act insane…" He broke off reprimanding his younger friend when he spotted Priscilla walk by. "Ah! Princess Priscilla! You look absolutely _glorious!" _

As Sain rushed off to commence his Sain-like habits, Della began looking around the room for Fiora. Rath wasn't a worry where he was…two down, one to go.

* * *

Fiora sat by the wall, her posture rigid as usual. As much as she knew it was rude to stare, she couldn't help but keep her eyes on Kent. Though he had always seemed graceful, she had never known he was a good dancer…yet he saved every single dance for Lady Lyndis. His lover. His fiancé.

At that thought her shoulders slumped ever so slightly. There was no chance that she would ever end up with Kent. It was completely hopeless, and that hurt her heart. She didn't know a better way to put it—it just hurt her heart, making it ache. Although…Kent wasn't the only man in the room. Lord Eliwood did look particularly handsome…

She could see him across the floor, talking to Lord Hector. Perhaps it was because Lord Eliwood had been too preoccupied during the war to smile much, but Fiora had never noticed just how charming that smile _was_…

"Why _hello, _Fiora!" came a venomously sweet voice, one which Fiora had personally hoped not to hear again anytime soon. "Fancy meeting you here."

Fiora steeled herself into a pained smile. "Hello, Della."

The tactician plopped herself into the chair beside the Falcoknight. When she spoke, her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Pity you couldn't end up with Kent, but I'm afraid you didn't get the A support…whoops, was that my fault? Terribly sorry." Della followed Fiora's gaze to Eliwood. "Ah, and now you're just moving on to the next chivalrous sword-wielding redhead?"

"I don't understand what you accuse me of," Fiora replied icily.

"Well, then I'll be blunt—_leave them all be_, you little flirt." Her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. "I'm sorry, that sounded deliberately cruel…which it was, but that's so unlike me. I apologize sincerely."

Fiora raised her eyebrow, not sure what to make of the tactician. Della kept talking.

"Yet you must understand, Fiora…Kent is happy. Lyn is happy. I worked hard to get them together, and I won't have you breaking them up. As for Eliwood…you don't realize how fragile his heart is right now. If you tried to obtain it, you would only break it…and you know why? Because you didn't get his A support either. And no matter how often you talked to him, he would still have wanted Ninian. Period, end of story."

"Ninian," Fiora whispered bitterly, able to guess Della's meaning despite not really knowing what the tactician was talking about. "Lady Lyndis and Ninian, so many wanted _them_…"

"Are you saying you feel that no one wants _you_?"

Fiora went rigid and lowered her eyes. That would be a "yes".

"Well…" said Della with an impish smile, "There's always _one _man…"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Sain had spotted Fiora. The blue-haired woman abruptly stood and made to leave, with Sain chasing her. Della just stayed where she was. She put her elbows on her knees and propped her chin in her hands, deep in thought.

Finally Sain came back, having had little success catching Fiora. "Ah, she's so much more stunning when she plays hard-to-get…Della, is something wrong?"

"You know…" the tactician said quietly, "I was just talking to Fiora about A supports…I'm such a meddler." She chuckled, still quietly. "And although meddling solves many problems…if you're not good at it, it can create problems as well. If I had just gotten Ninian's A support…well, let's just say Eliwood would be dancing right now."

"I don't understand," Sain replied bluntly.

Della sighed. "All there is to understand is that I fail at life."

"Does that look like failing to you?" Sain asked, pointing to where Kent and Lyn were dancing for the umpteenth time.

"No, but…you know how hard we worked to get them together. All because I wasn't smart enough to get _their _A support either, before I beat the game. I was never good with the supports…Sain, I'm not even a good tactician! If it wasn't for that restart button on my Gameboy, you would be dead…so many people would be dead…_Eliwood _would be--"

"I still have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Sain told her, "But whatever you're about to say, don't say it. Lord Eliwood is alive, as am I, as is everyone in this army. You made it without _one _casualty."

"Because I'm only skilled enough to push A, B, Start, and Select at the same time!" Della wailed.

Sain was silent a moment, but finally he spoke. "Look…things happen for a reason. It's destiny, and of course love and destiny often walk the same path. Forget all of those supports, or whatever they are…destiny will guide things to happen how they're supposed to happen. And if they don't…then we can make it so ourselves. We've proven that, haven't we?"

"Yes…yes, we have." Della finally smiled. "Heehee, this is why I love you, Sain."

The green knight raised an eyebrow. "You're still much too young for me…though you do look very becoming in that dress."

"Wrong kind of love, pervert!" she yelled, punching his arm as hard as she could. Sain whimpered, and Della rolled her eyes. "I'm off to talk to Lyn now…Farina's busy and so is Serra and Lady Louise shouldn't be bothered…I need sane female company. Desperately."

Sain just shook his head as she flounced over to Lyn.

* * *

Lyn, if it was to be believed, was actually sitting down. She had gotten thirsty, and of course Kent had gone to go get her something to drink. She said she would get it herself, but he said she wouldn't, and then she ordered him to stand down and stop waiting on her, but he countered with the fact that if he was to be her husband then his authority should be equal to hers. He insisted. Lyn backed down.

"Howdy, Lyn!" chirped Della. Lyn smiled to see the tactician coming towards her.

"Della…I need to thank you. I've thanked Sain and Eliwood already—"

"Don't worry about it." Della flipped her hand in Lyn's direction. "It kept me amused. And I'm very, very glad to see you happy."

Lyn smiled again. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Have I ever! I got to dance with Erk, Lord Pent, Canas, Lucius, Sain, and Kent!" she reported, thrilled. "All the coolest guys ever!" Her smile faltered, and for just one second she actually looked sad. "I…I wish I could have danced with Nils, though."

"You know," said Lyn softly, gazing over at Eliwood, "…there's someone over there thinking something very similar."

"Way to go, Eliwood," said Della sarcastically. "Way. To. Go. Way to make me all upset."

Lyn watched Della run over to the lord, doubtless to cheer him up, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kent—she knew it without even looking. She turned and smiled up at him, and he handed her a glass.

"Do you want to dance again?" Lyn asked with a grin.

"Only if you do, mil--…Lyndis. Lyn."

Lyn laughed and nodded. Let her title die—let it burn, let it smolder to ash deep in the fiery depths of Kent's eyes.

* * *

Dancing _again? _Sometimes Eliwood wondered if Lyn _ever _stopped. It was getting late, but things still showed little or no sign of slowing down. Eliwood was prepared to let everyone stay for days, if they wanted to…though he was pretty sure it wouldn't even last until dawn. People had their lives to get back to.

_And sometimes those lives are far away…_

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" Della asked, coming up behind him. "Isn't that one of your lordly duties, or whatever?"

"Yes, but I don't have to dance right now." Eliwood kept his eyes on the couples before him, knowing who was speaking to him without needing to turn around. "Not yet, anyway. I'm actually having fun sitting here, watching everybody."

"This is amusing," the tactician agreed. "Haha, Serra made Erk dance with her!"

"Nino still hasn't succeeded with Jaffar," Eliwood noted.

Della laughed. "Good luck, Nino. Still, she looks happy, doesn't she?"

"Yes." Eliwood smiled gently. "Everyone's happy."

"Everyone," said Della, "except for you." Eliwood turned his head to look into her eyes. She was concerned.

"I don't think that's a cause for worry," he assured her. "Pherae can still wait a few years for a queen."

"I'm not worried about Pherae," she told him. She swung around to sit in the chair beside him, causing her brown hair to fall into her eyes. "…I'm worried about you."

"Please," said Eliwood softly, reaching out and rather tenderly brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

She stared at him for a minute, calculating, then the two of them blushed and looked away.

"Hmmm…" said Lyn from where she was dancing with Kent, watching as Eliwood stood and offered his hand to Della. She smiled and accepted, and the two moved out to dance. "That's interesting…"

"What?" Kent asked. He gave a start. "Is this all _still _not finished?"

"No, it is," Lyn promised him, contentedly resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "It is."

_Fin

* * *

_

_A/N: Holy cow and holy every other farm animal, too…It's done! This chapter was certainly long enough…16 pages. I hope I ended things well…I absolutely hate ends that aren't tied up. Now, for the uber-long author's note:_

_**Fic-tastic--**Egad, what a day! I finished this story, recently updated my other, posted a NEW one, AND posted a one-shot! It's like…like a fic-a-palooza! I might as well go through and explain the usual references in this chapter…like the term "chivalrous sword-wielding redhead". Yes, that is from Huzzah!……(laughs). _

_**Pairings—**Hehe, I guess I had a little too much fun with those. I've always thought Heath/Priscilla and Nino/Jaffar were good to work with, so I put those in…and I had to put Harken/Isadora, because I had hinted at it earlier…Rebecca and Wil were in there randomly…I stuck Erk and Serra together more for the typical one-sided love between the two, not really as an actual pairing (I can't torture Erk!). Oh, and of COURSE I had to make Rath and Fiora suffer. **Hector/Farina**, however, I actually had in mind for quite a while. Their supports were cute and they have a character ending together, so…yay! **Sain** doesn't really end up with anyone because…well, I'd feel guilty tying him down (grins). Sain's at his best when he's free to flirt like the wind. As for **Eliwood** and Della…well, I've always thought the lord/tactician pairing was kind of cute, but neither of them really had anyone to end up with (Fiora EVIL) so I decided to throw them together. You can disregard it if you don't like it, and just take it as two friends dancing and Lyn jumping to conclusions._

_**In Conclusion to the Conclusion: **Well, this was my first romance story, and therefore quite dumb and cheesy and lame and all that, so I want to thank everyone who read this SOOO much! I might not even have continued this story if it weren't for the support I got…thanks, gracias, arigatou, guys. If I could use multiple exclamation points, I would! You all are awesome—really, remember that. _


End file.
